Fates' Wandering Duelist
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: A young Duelist from Earth is brought into the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr by an omnipotent god. However, he will be caught in a great prophecy with several others in a battle between light and darkness. It's Time to DUEL! (Rated M for Language, Blood, Violence, and Sexual Themes)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a crossover project between Yugioh and Fire Emblem. To clarify, I'm doing this in the Fates story with various other Yugioh shows added into this.**

 **This story is about a youth from our world brought into the realm of Fates after an omnipotent god had grown bored of the usual paths in time and space. Granted a device that allows him to summon Duel Monsters, the youth becomes a wandering mercenary, caught in a conflict between Hoshino and Nohr along with the affections of a certain princess with silver hair.**

 **Suggestions to this story are up for everyone who reads this. Or at least, those who are interested in reading this in the first place.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Yugioh and Fire Emblem. All rights belong to their original owner.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fate's Wandering Duelist**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The Duelist, the God, and the World

* * *

 **[Earth]**

* * *

 **[Shibuya]**

* * *

A young boy released a yawn as he checked his phone. "Still early…" The time on his smartphone read that it was before nine in the morning. "I could probably make it on time and get some of those rare cards."

The boy stood at a good five foot eleven due to his age as a sixteen year old. He had sun-kissed skin, sky blue eyes, and spiky/wavy white hair with scarlet red bangs framing his forehead and orange fringes hanging by his cheeks. He wore an orange t-shirt, a dark blue leather jacket with several silver buttons, brown trousers, black-white sneakers, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

This boy is Yusuke Shiranui. A player in the famous worldwide card game known as Yugioh. He enjoyed the game when he was a child and still enjoys it to this day, especially the television shows.

He reached in his pocket to bring out his own Deck. It was comprised of mix-match cards that had no counters to its style. He followed the style after his favorite character, Yugi Muto. Every card had a use in his eyes. Nothing was weak as long as it had potential.

He passed by the various unorthodox forms of citizens going about their daily lives. Life in the real world was boring. He wanted nothing to do with lame jobs or long-winded adults.

The boy had always wanted to Duel against famous characters like Jaden Yuki, Seto Kaiba, Yuya Sakaki, and even his idol: Yugi Muto. However, it was merely a fantasy belonging in fanfiction.

His father, an owner to a multi-million dollar gaming company that wanted him to one day inherit. His mother had long since died from childbirth so Yusuke was instead raised by the maids and butlers of his family manor. To be frank, he hated the rich life. It always gave him a false understanding of the world.

Yusuke released a sigh, looking down at his phone. He was playing the Yugioh: Duel Links game, dueling against a player from the US. He didn't know who it was but they were undeniably good. In fact, many would say that this American player is his rival.

The white-haired boy closed his phone then entered the local game store. He had been itching to get some new cards, especially with the new Link monsters. Truthfully, he found the game difficult enough with the new summoning conditions for monsters.

"Oh, if it isn't Yuyu," A voice broke him out of his thoughts. The boy's attention landed on a young woman in her late twenties with long brown hair that reached her back, dark green eyes, olive skin, and a curvy figure. Her outfit consisted of a hot pink blouse, a stark white thigh-length skirt, brown shoes, and a white apron. "Come to get some new cards?"

"Yeah, I've been wanting some for a while now, Ms. Fujiki." Yusuke replied.

"Well, you're in luck." The older woman grinned, reaching underneath the showcase counter and pulling out a set of booster packs. "I managed to get a new selection this morning."

The moment his eyes landed on the packs, a wide smile broke out on his boyish face. "You're just awesome, Ms. Fujiki!" He hopped up and down in excitement.

Ms. Fujiki giggled, watching the boy she adored grab a few card packs, reached into his pocket, pulled out yen, and placed it on the counter. Normally, she'd allow him to take the cards for free. He was, after all, a darling child. Still, she had a business to run and Yusuke is one of her favorite customers.

Biding the woman a quick thank you, the boy with three different colors for hair sat at a small table then started opening each pack one by one.

Some of the cards he got had a few Synchro Monsters, Xyz Monsters, a few traps, spells, and even a few Link Monsters.

However, his eyes landed on three specific cards that he had been seeking for quite a long time. The first card was a blue humanoid female dragon with long blonde hair, a curvaceous figure, a bra and loincloth combo to cover the modesty, and a gentle smile on her muzzle.

The second card was a lithe robotic warrior clad in navy blue/golden armor and violet gemstones over a dark mechanical body frame lined with violet circuits, a pair of glowing purplish-pink eyes with a large two-handed sword that possessed a glowing, data-like hallowed blade.

The third card was something he had never seen before. For one, the monster was a young man clad in midnight black armor themed after a dragon with wings on the back as well. The man possessed long bluish-black hair, scarlet red eyes, pale skin, and a long scar running from his left eye to his right cheek. He wielded a long, curved sword bearing a resemblance to a saber with a dragon head-shaped handguard, a claw-like pommel, and a blood red blade.

Yusuke read the names of the three monsters respectively: Saffira, Queen of the Dragons; Decode Talker; Sorom, the Dark Dragon.

"Holy crap!" The boy exclaimed. "A new card!? A new monster card! Awesome!"

Never before had he gotten such a rare card before but to get something like this was quite amazing.

He takes all three cards and places them in his deck holster along with the others that he's gathered. He marches over to Ms Fujiki and sets a wad of bills on the counter. "Here, this should cover what I owe for today."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." The woman smiled at the boy.

Yusuke, however, would not take no for an answer. "Please, you've more than earn it, Ms. Fujiki." He retorted gently with a grin.

"You're such a kind child, Yusuke." She smiled, patting his head, much to his embarrassment.

"Stop, I'm not a kid anymore." Yusuke groaned, his cheeks burning bright red.

* * *

 **[Realm Between Realms]**

* * *

If there was one thing that killed many, it was boredom.

That is how this omnipotent being currently felt as he sat upon his throne, trying his best to keep awake.

This is the Lord of All Existence. Ruler of various parallel universes and Creator of Gods.

Or more commonly known as the Author.

"I'm so bored…" The omnipotent being moaned in despair.

He looked upon the time stream of various parallel universes that showcased heroes, villains, and the occasional anti-hero that would become great messiah or world-ending pariahs.

"I need to find some form of entertainment." The Author swiped his hand, going through world after world until he stopped. "Hello, what do we have here?"

Looking through the viewport, the God found himself watching a young mortal with tri-colored hair and holding a deck of cards.

"Hmm, where have I seen them before…?" The Author snapped his fingers. "Ah, now I remember! From Universe 0267." He had seen worlds where this kind of game led to end of the world events with heroes taking up the call to fight for justice. Romantic, but utterly boring. "Hmm, what to do with you?"

He materialized a new viewport and swiped through other dimensions to find a good source of entertainment.

"Ah, my precious daughter's world. I suppose I can have a little fun here." He grinned. "Hope Naga won't be too mad at me."

Now he just needed a proper way to introduce the kid…

* * *

 **[Shiranui Homestead]**

* * *

Yusuke stood outside of his mother's family home in Japan. His father, being North American and adopting his mother's maiden name, had remodeled the traditional Japanese household and added in a few rooms based off of rich American manors.

To the normal eye, it was humongous. To the boy, it was both home… and prison.

With a sigh, he made his way up to the gate, passing by the guard that greeted him with a nod.

"Master Shiranui." A servant greeted him while watering a bush of roses.

"George." Yusuke nodded back, entering through the front door.

"Welcome back, Master Yusuke." Several maids and butlers greeted the boy with a bow.

"Thank you, everyone." He smiled appreciably at the aides that became his family. He looked around, trying to find someone important. "Where's dad?"

"Your father is in a business meeting, young master." A butler informed the boy.

However, Yusuke frowned. It's always the same thing. His dad is only home late at night while he's busy at work during the day. "Oh…" He grumbled, passing everyone around him then marched upstairs to his bedroom.

The moment he stepped in, Yusuke angrily threw his deck holster onto his desk as he sat on his bed. He placed his hands over his face, shielding his face from view.

With a deep breath, the boy looked at his room. Posters lined with different pictures of monsters from Yugioh such as Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Blue-eyes White Dragon, and Stardust Dragon. An oak desk with a laptop, a few picture frames, and a replica Duel Disk. A queen-sized bed with cream-colored sheets, black pillowcases, and red-orange blankets. A few bookcases with manga, American comics, a couple books, and old notebooks from school.

Overall, normal looking room, save for the collection of Yugioh cards placed in separate decks on stands.

"It's always the same thing with dad. He's never home and when he is, he's too damn tired to ask me how my day's been…" The boy muttered. "I hate being rich…"

His eyes drifted over to his deck, more specifically, the three new cards he got from the shop.

Yusuke stood up from his bed and strolled over to the desk, grabbing one of the cards to stare at.

Sky blue eyes gazed into the crimson orbs of the Dark Dragon. "Then again, I might not have gotten you if I wasn't born."

A silent moment treaded the air as Yusuke placed his new monster card down and leaned back on his chair, his eyelids slowly tempting him to sleep.

Once exhaustion slowly crept in, the teen could almost make out a silhouette in his sleep. Strange, but it's probably just his imagination… or is it?

Before he slept, he heard a voice speak to him. **"Better hold on to your stomach, kid. You're in for a wild ride."**

* * *

 _ **[?]**_

* * *

 _A voice sings a lovely melody…_

" _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek Life beyond the shore, just out of reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time The path is yours to climb."_

 _A battlefield appears with two armies fighting each other in a bloody conflict. One side wore armor like the samurai from Japan while the other wore equipment similar to European knights from the Western lands._

 _Amongst this battlefield stood two warriors of great renown._

 _The first warrior is a tall man in his early twenties with neat, blonde hair, dark eyes, and light skin. He wore regal black/gold armor with a red violet mantle. In his hand, he wielded a demonic looking longsword that glowed with a dark power. This warrior's name is Xander._

 _The second warrior is another man in his early twenties with wild, long brown hair, coal black eyes, and sun-kissed skin. He wore red samurai armor with white-crimson clothing underneath. In his hands, he wielded a regal katana blade that surged with lightning. This warrior's name is Ryoma._

 _The samurai directed his sword at the paladin. "Nohrian general! You face the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!"_

 _The dark knight scoffed. "I will accept your challenge, "high prince". But I'm no general. I am crown prince Xander of Nohr!" He declared._

 _The two warriors charge each other then swung their blades, clashing in a heated duel to the death._

* * *

 **[?]**

* * *

Yusuke awoke with a start.

' _What kind of dream was that?'_

He rubbed his eyelids then opened them. However, instead of expecting his bedroom, he was met with an opened field that had a few trees placed a few yards away from him.

"Where the hell am I?" The boy wondered aloud. He stood up, completely confused at his current predicament.

He received no answer.

Yusuke gave himself a once over, glad that he still had his clothes and shoes on. However, for some reason his deck holster was on his waist along with some sort of black gauntlet that was attached to his left arm. When he touched it, a board of light with a crimson edge appeared like a sword. "A Duel Disk?" He gasped in shock then noticed a feature on the gauntlet that wasn't there before. The boy pressed it and found a huge selection of cards running through the system, even ones that he's never seen or heard of before. "A special kind of Duel Disk it seems."

He pressed an image of one of his favorite monsters from his childhood. In an instant, the card appeared in his hand, further surprising the teen. While he would question how a card materialized out of thin air, Yusuke was too excited to care.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" He declared like his idol would then placed the monster card on the Monster Zone.

Unfortunately, believing that it was just a nifty toy, Yusuke fell on his butt when a figure emerged from out of a dark portal.

His sky blue eyes looked on in awe at the familiar elven warrior in green/brown armor and wielding a razor sharp broadsword. The tall Warrior-type monster knelt down, almost submissively before the boy.

"I have answered your call, master." The Duel Monster stated. "Any enemy who would dare harm you, I will destroy them."

"Holy shit… y-you're real!?" Yusuke exclaimed in shock.

"Aye, I am." Celtic Guardian nods stiffly. "Is there a problem with that?"

"N-no, not at all." The boy quickly held up his hands, thinking the monster would attack him if he offended it.

"I see." The elven warrior folded his arms. "You seem to be safe right now. Call upon my strength whenever you need it. However, be wary of your LP counter." In the blink of an eye, the Duel Monster disappeared in a flash of light and flew back into the card.

"That was so weird." Yusuke mutters, placing the card back into his deck, which seemed to have vanished into thin air. He looked upon the LP Counter. It currently read: 8000. "That's even weirder…"

"Well, look what we have here." A gruff-sounding voice said, drawing his attention.

Looking back, the boy found himself surrounded by a group of dirty-looking men in barbarian-esque equipment, wielding either swords or axes.

"A lost little brat with fancy clothes. Looks like we got a Hoshidan!" The leader apparently, wearing steel armor and holding an axe laughed. His cold, green eyes staring into his blue orbs.

"Hoshidan?" Yusuke blinked in confusion.

"Fork over all your money and that fancy gauntlet or we'll skin you alive." The bandit leader warned him.

"But I don't have any cash." The boy replied neutrally.

The bandit frowned. "So it's gonna be the hard way, is it? Alright." He glanced at his subordinates. "Boys, teach this little whore son a lesson."

"Yes, boss." The other thugs nodded obediently, stalking towards the young man with sinister grins.

"You don't want to do this." Yusuke warned the men.

"And what are you gonna do about it, kid?" One of the bandits sneered.

"Yeah, there's a dozen of us and only one of you." Another added.

The boy rolled his eyes. "You're gonna need your eyeballs checked." He pressed a few images on the dashboard of his Duel Disk, summoning three cards in his hand, confusing the bandits. "Because I summon: Dark Magician, Black Luster Soldier, and Buster Blader!"

At his declaration, three separate dark portals appeared behind him then out stepped three of the mightiest creatures in all of Duel Monsters.

The first is a man with silver hair, blue skin with black markings, ice blue eyes, and a thin yet muscular build while decked out in spiky black, silver, and blue armor with robes covering it. In his hands, he wielded a spellcaster's rod.

The second is another man wearing sinister black/gold armor with long blood red hair, greenish-pale skin, and cold red eyes. The warrior wielded a curved sword and a dragon-like kite shield.

The last monster is a tall, strong man clad from head to toe in a black/purple armored bodysuit with golden accents and crimson red eyes. He wielded a large executioner-styled sword easily twice his size, yet he wielded it with great ease.

"He's a summoner! Kill him!" The leader ordered his men.

"Go, my monsters! Take them down!" Yusuke commanded the three Duel Monsters, who swiftly followed their master's order to eliminate the threat.

Dark Magician evoked his most powerful spell: Dark Magic Attack. Vaporizing three of the bandits with great ease.

Black Luster Soldier blocked and parried away axe blows with his shield then slashed through four bandits all at once with a single swing of his sword. With a swipe of his sword arm, he removed the blood from his blade.

Buster Blader? Need I say more. Just the sheer size and power of him would kill anybody at first sight of the dragon slayer. Unfortunately, the bandits were too simple-minded to care, believing that they could slay the Duel Monster, but were only met with the bite of his blade.

The bandit leader looked at the bodies of his fallen subordinates in shock and fear. "Impossible! No summoner can call forth such powerful familiars like these things!"

"True, that would be the case." Yusuke smirked while his monsters stood protectively around him. "However, what you face is far beyond your capabilities."

The gruff-looking man snarled. "I'll show you, Hoshidan scum!" He brought out a two-handed great axe and charged at the boy with the intent to kill him.

The boy quickly played a card on his Duel Disk. "Go, Spellbinding Circle!" At his command, a runic circle encased the man, paralyzing and weakening him in its magical barrier.

"W-what is this!?" The bandit cried out in surprise, unable to move a muscle in his body.

"It's a Trap Card. It stops a foe in their tracks and drains half their strength. Now how about you tell me what I want to know? Give me enough info, I'll let you go with your life." Yusuke offered. "It's definitely in your best interest to do this. Otherwise…" He gestured to his monsters with a sly grin.

"Fine." The man reluctantly agreed. "What do you want to know?"

"You called me a Hoshidan before. What did you mean by that?" The boy asked.

The bandit leader gave Yusuke a confused look. "That's what you are, aren't you? The White Night Kingdom, Hoshido."

"Sorry, but I'm pretty lost in this world." Yusuke admitted with a nervous chuckle. "Mind giving me the rundown on this whole place?"

"Uh, right." The man nodded. "But I'm not all that smart so I only know so much."

"Hey, anything I can get is good enough for me." The teen shrugged.

With a sigh, the bandit leader gave the young Duelist a quick rundown of the two Kingdoms: Hoshido and Nohr. How both kingdoms followed the ways of the First Dragons. How they both fought each other like bitter enemies. How the bloodlines of the royal families were able to wield the power of the Dragon Vein. Not only that, but there were apparently, a few summoners amongst them that could call forth powerful creatures that would devastate continents.

That last bit of information interested the boy.

"And that's all I know." The bandit said. "So can I go now?"

"Yeah, you can. Though I ain't taking the circle down. Mostly because I don't really trust you to leave me in peace."

"Y-you can't just leave out here!" The man exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Once I'm at a substantial distance, I'll remove the trap card and release you. Just don't let me catch you trying to steal from people again." Yusuke warned the brigand.

"A-alright!" The man nodded in fear.

With a carefree grin, the Shiranui heir rummaged through the bodies of the dead bandits, finding a few vials of medicine which he placed in a small rucksack along with a few bags of gold, dried meat, a canteen of water, a used sleeping bag, a tent, a map of the land, and a few other survival items. He even took a knife just in case.

"Well, have a nice day." The boy told the brigand then went on his merry way.

Once the teen was nothing more than a dot in the man's eyes, the binding circle disappeared, allowing him control over his motor functions. "Good gods, I hope I never piss off that kid…" He said to himself while stretching his tense muscles. "Still, he was pretty weird for a Hoshidan."

* * *

 **[Realm Between Realms]**

* * *

"My, oh my," The Author chuckled. "That mortal's got more guts than I thought."

"Daddy!" A feminine voice yelled.

The omnipotent god flinched. "Ah shit…" If there was one thing he dreaded hearing the most, it was one of his favorite daughters…

"Daddy!" Appearing in a flash of light is a beautiful woman with ethereal skin, pointed ears, jade green hair, and bright blue eyes. She is dressed in a fantastic outfit fashioned by starlight. While beautiful to many, the glare she was directing at her father made her anything but.

"Hello, my precious little dragon." The Author sweats nervously as his daughter, Naga, stops in front of him with a scolding glare.

"Don't you give me that! You deliberately performed another crossover, didn't you!?" She shot back.

The Creator of all Gods chuckled nervously. "Well, you see-"

"You brought a mortal from an alternate reality into _my_ domain! You know you can't do that, daddy!" Naga scolded her father.

"I was bored." He admitted weakly.

"..."

"Uh, baby gi-"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT, DADDY!" Naga cuts off the Author with an angry screech, shocking and frightening the god.

"AHHHH!" The omnipotent being cried out in shock. "Naga, hold on, let me explain!"

"Baka! Baka! Baka! BAKAAAAAAAA!" The dragon goddess scream in the Author's eardrums.

' _I can already see a bottle of painkillers in my future…'_

* * *

 **[Nohr - Northern Fortress]**

* * *

"Time to wake up, Lady Corrin!"

With that sudden call, Corrin's eyes slowly opened, seeing a woman with slightly long blue hair looking down at her.

Suddenly, before she could even reply, another woman jumped into view, this time with longer, light pink hair, "Hey, wake up, Lady Corrin! Up and at 'em!"

These two were Flora and Felicia, her retainers.

With a groan, Corrin sat up, rubbing the crust out of her eyes. At this, both Flora and Felicia step back, the blue-haired woman with her hands crossed in front of her, and the pinkette with her hands behind her back. Nearby, Corrin's other two retainers, Gunther, a large, bulky old man, and Jakob, an only slightly shorter man, both with rather short white hair, stood nearby. Looking out the window, she noticed that it was still pitch black outside.

She groaned lightly, obviously annoyed that her sleep had been disturbed. "What are you talking about? It's still dark outside." Corrin stated. Honestly, being a princess sucked sometimes…

Gunther sighed at his lady's usual laidback attitude. "Listen well, Princess. It may be dark, but it is indeed in morning. You have practice today." His statement made him sound like an overbearing grandfather, much to Corrin's chargen.

Jakob quickly intervened. "I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er, pounding out the dents." He replied with a small sweatdrop. "Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?"

The silver-haired girl sighed. "Ugh. Fine. I'm still not completely awake though…" She muttered, feeling the soft comforts of her bed lure her back for much needed rest.

This only sported a mischievous smile on Flora's face. "Oh, I can help with that. Felicia, mind assisting me?"

"Sure thing!"

In her exhausted state, Corrin failed to notice the two maids reach forward and touch her cheeks… sending a wave of ice magic into her body that nearly made her jump into the air. However, all she did was yelp in surprise. "Waauuugh! Cold cold cold! I'm awake! Totally awake now!" She quickly gets out of bed, dressed in only a white nightdress that showed off her long, smooth legs.

Flora smiled at her princess. "That's how we deal with slugabeds in the Ice Tribe!"

The red-eyed girl sighed. "Trust me, I know." She pouted slightly in annoyance. "I wish I could have finished the dream I was having though…"

Jakob looked at Corrin bequizzled. "Interesting. Do tell: What kind of dream was it?"

"It was… strange. Some people who look like Hoshidans kept calling me their sister. But all of my brothers and sisters are here in Nohr…" She explained. "Not only that, but there was this strange boy…"

Suddenly, Flora interrupted her. "Ah, Lady Corrin, perhaps we should talk about your dream another time?"

"It's time for you to get going, milady." Felicia added. "Prince Xander is waiting for you!"

Corrin nods, stretching out whatever sleep lingered in her system and began to get ready for the day.

However, her thoughts continued to drift back to the strange boy in her dreams. The one with snowy hair and commanding a great knight of terrifying power…

' _Just who was that?'_ She thought in her head.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the first chapter. I hope to upload the second one soon and I hope I get some good feedback.**

 **Now just a quick note: The new monster that Yusuke has is one of eight elemental dragon knights that are native only to the realm of Fire Emblem. A Duelist who manages to acquire one of these cards is labeled as a Dragon Master.**

 **The elements are as followed: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Light, Dark, and Divine**

 **Sorom the Dark Dragon, along with his fellow Elemental Dragon Knights, work the same way as Elemental HERO Neos and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. They can merge with specific monsters or other types of cards to become new, more powerful creatures.**

 **Also, Yusuke's Duel Disk is also a device that the Author created called the Summoner Gauntlet. And as you can clearly read, it summons Duel Monsters and activates spells or traps. It also has a LP Counter. As you can guess, you run out of LP, you lose the 'game'.**

 **Duels will still function the same way with Duel Disks. Not only that, but some of the characters from the Fire Emblem side of this crossover are able to summon a** _ **ka**_ **, or a Duel Spirit. You can thank the omnipotent Creator of All Gods for that.**

 **If you'd like to petition for an OC in this story, PM them to me by following the character example I'm about to put up. If you'd like to petition two, that's okay with me. So get ready and be as descriptive as possible...**

* * *

 **Name:** Yusuke Shiranui

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Male

 **Ethnicity:** Japanese American

 **Backstory:** (You already know his)

 **Personality:** Out of a Duel, Yusuke is a bit naive, kind, considerate, loves the Yugioh series, and is generally carefree when it comes to certain situations. In a Duel, he's quite the strategist, making sure to analyze his opponent's playstyle before he can pull off a winning comeback.

 **Appearance:** Stands at five foot eleven with a slim build and a boyish face. He has sun-kissed skin, sky blue eyes, and spiky/wavy white hair with scarlet red bangs framing his forehead and orange fringes hanging by his cheeks. He wears an orange t-shirt, a dark blue leather jacket with several silver buttons, brown trousers, black-white sneakers, and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

 **Deck:** Strategy

 **Duel Disk/Summoner Gauntlet Design:** Clawed gauntlet with a board of light with a crimson edge that makes it appear like the blade of a sword

 **Duel Disk/Summoner Gauntlet Color:** Black

 **Dragon Master Element:** Darkness

 **Pairing:** Undecided

* * *

 **And there you go. If there is something I forgot to add, inform me at once and I'll make some corrections.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. However, refrain from using rude criticism or flames like other trolls. Trying to get a reaction out of me does not help your cause.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my Yugioh/Fire Emblem crossover story.**

 **Slowly, but steadily this story is coming along. I'm happy that those who've read it took the time to look at this.**

 **Oh, I saw Black Panther. Excellent movie along with its soundtrack. The cultural references got me in touch with my African American heritage.**

 **And a quick update on the Summoner Gauntlet: There are drawbacks to using it to summon monsters. Normal and Effect monsters can be called upon, regardless of Tribute. However, Pendulum, Xyz, Link, Synchro, and Fusion monsters must still be summoned the traditional way. Not only that, but once a monster is either recovered or destroyed, they will be unavailable until they can be recovered. For example, if I were to summon the monster Dark Blade then sent him back, I'd have to wait four whole hours until I can summon him again because he's a level four monster.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Yugioh and Fire Emblem. All rights belong to their original owner.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fates' Wandering Duelist**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** A Fated Meeting

* * *

 **[Nohr - Northern Fortress]**

* * *

On the rooftop, a brief clash of swords rang in the silent air.

Seconds later, Corrin was sent flying back, crashing onto the ground with a pained yelp as her sword clangs beside her.

A blonde young man, wearing black/gold armor and carrying a tome, looked upon the girl with a neutral gaze. This man is Leo, a prince of Nohr. "That's our brother for you. You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin!"

The eldest of the Nohrian children, Xander, approached his defeated sister upon his black steed. "Giving up so soon, Corrin?" He taunts the silver-haired girl. "I expect more of you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again."

Corrin looked up at her older brother apprehensively. "But, Xander, I-"

"We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies." The paladin retorted. "Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a hit on me today…" He gave his younger sister a stern glare. "He may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever."

"What?!" She exclaimed in shock. "D-did he really say that? That's insane!" There was absolutely no gods darn way that she was gonna miss her chance to go out into the world.

The edges of Xander's lips curled upward a few inches. "Motivated, are we? Then use that fire to best me in battle, little Princess." The man readied his legendary sword, Siegfried, for battle. "If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not be in vain!"

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

As night came, Yusuke had decided to set up camp in the forest, using his survival instincts to gather firewood and pitch up his tent.

While putting the firepit together, he realized that he didn't have anything to strike a spark of fire.

"Great, now what am I gonna do?" The boy rubbed the back of his head in confusion. A thought suddenly came to him. "How could I be so stupid?" He activated his Duel Disk and selected a Fire-attribute monster.

Yusuke placed the monster card on his Duel Disk. "Come on out, Hinotama Soul!"

Emerging from a dark portal came a living fireball demon that floated in front of the boy.

"Hey, buddy. Mind helping a guy out with a light?" Yusuke gestured to the firepit with a grin.

Hinotama Soul made a small noise that sounded like it agreed. It flew into the firewood and set it ablaze, releasing a torrent of fire that nearly burned off the boy's eyebrows.

"Hey, watch it!" He exclaimed.

After returning his monster back into its card, Yusuke took out the dried meat he pilfered off the fallen bandits and took an experimental bite.

"Hmm, tastes like beef…" The boy said in between bites.

Finishing his short dinner, Yusuke pulled out his map, looking at the archaic drawings with a critical stare.

"Now how am I supposed to get home?" He wondered aloud. A small glow came from his deck holster. "Huh? Something's up with my deck." Yusuke reached in and pulled out the card that glowed: Sorom, the Dark Dragon. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

He received no response from the monster. Instead, he felt information flow into his skull. A fortress in a cold climate. A faint roar of a mighty beast. Long blue hair…

Yusuke shook his head, looking back at his card. "You want me to go there?" Silence. "Well, I can't just wander this world forever. I've gotta get back home. Dad's probably worried half-to-death about me."

He gave his current campsite an inquisitive look then placed down a few trap cards in his Duel Disk to keep any other bandits from sneaking up on him and robbing him of his valuables. Satisfied with his work, he crawled into his tent to sleep for the night.

However, had he remained awake for a few more seconds, he would've noticed the shadowy figures watching him from the treelines.

* * *

 **[Northern Fortress]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Corrin prepared to do battle with her older brother once again.

The Paladin gave his younger sister a challenging grin. "The first move is yours, Corrin. Come at me when you are ready."

Releasing a quick exhale, the girl took off faster than humanly possible, attacking with her iron sword. However, each of her attacks were made to disable or disarm her opponent, something that Xander noticed as he dodged swiftly from Corrin's swings.

"You swing timidly, without resolve. You must genuinely try to kill me." He informed the silver-haired girl. With that piece of advice, he went on the attack, striking ferociously at Corrin with his sword, Siegfried.

Corrin tried her best to parry and block her brother's attacks, but they kept getting faster and faster. Eventually, she slipped up and received a deep slash across her chest, causing her to cry out in pain, much to the concern of her retainers.

Xander and his steed stepped back from the wounded girl, who panted heavily in both exhaustion and pain. "Hmm, looks like that wound needs attention. In that case…" The Nohrian paladin unveils a Dragon Vein spot on the rooftop.

Corrin gasps in shock. "There was a Dragon Vein here?"

Xander nodded. "Yes. You should have sensed it as well. The blood of dragons flows in your veins, as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness this draconic power wherever you may find it. Heal your wounds, Corrin, then find the courage to come at me again."

With a grimace, the girl limped over to the Dragon Vein and used its power to heal her wound, watching with amazement as the cut on her chest sealed up along with her armor.

"Good. Now that you've recovered some of your strength, try again!" Xander ordered as he readied himself for battle.

Nodding resolutely, Corrin takes hold of her sword and charges at the paladin, slashing with her blade while Xander retaliates. He swung Siegfried at his sister, but she manages to nimbly dodge it, allowing her to deliver a fierce kick across her brother's cheek.

The elder Nohrian prince landed on his back, quickly recovering despite his heavy armor. He and Corrin clashed again in a dance of blades. Each stroke of their swords nicked at their skin or scratched their armor. Their eyes burning with resolve as they released one last battle cry then slashed at each other, passing by the other as they landed on their feet.

Perpetual silence was all that filled the air… until Xander's lips curled with pride.

"Well done, Corrin." He said, before dropping to his knees.

Corrin walked over and offered her hand to her brother, smiling softly at him after their training session. He took the offered limb and allowed her to pull him back to his feet.

"You're getting stronger everyday." The paladin says, quite proud of his sister's accomplishment.

A tinge of red appeared on her cheeks, bashful of her brother's praise. "Thanks, Xander. I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love."

The blonde knight shook his head. "I disagree. I believe you have natural talent. Someday, you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr." He offered with a grin.

Corrin pouts. "Now you're just teasing me."

"You know me, Corrin." Xander retorts with a serious expression. "I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness."

"Xander…" She started, touched by her older brother's words.

Leo scoffed. "Typical. You know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?"

"Leo, he didn't mean-" Corrin tried to explain, but Xander cut her off.

"Calm yourself, little brother. You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a talented mage with formidable magical abilities." The paladin praised the mage.

Feeling his ego being stoked, Leo reluctantly stopped pestering his siblings. "Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power."

Corrin suddenly realized an important factor. "Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo."

"Something important enough to derail this conversation?" The mage prince comments dryly.

"Well… your collar is inside out." The silver-haired girl points out, much to Leo's shock.

"What?!"

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep." Xander comments in amusement.

The mage quickly fled, embarrassed about being caught with such disorderly clothing. "Ugh! Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!"

Xander chuckles, "Haha, sorry, Leo. But that sort of thing is what makes you so lovable."

"Absolutely." Corrin adds with a giggle.

The mage prince huffs after returning from fixing his collar. Entering the rooftop were two female figures.

The first is a young girl with long pale blonde hair in twin pigtails held by black bows, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black-light pink dress with steel plate armor covering her upper body, black gloves, and thigh-length black heeled boots with light pink ribbons and bows. She carried in her hands a cleric staff. This is the youngest daughter of the Nohrian royal family, Elise.

The second is a tall, voluptuous woman with long pale indigo hair, pink eyes, pale skin, and sizable breasts. She wore a set of revealing black/gold armor that showcased a good amount of her cleavage and revealed her black panties for all to see. Though that did nothing to stop her from wielding the deadly steel axe she had on her person. This is the eldest daughter of the Nohrian royal family, Camilla.

Camilla marches over to her precious sister, fret with concern about the injuries she received during her spar with Xander. "Are you alright, Corrin? Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you…"

The elven-eared girl sweatdrops. "I'm perfectly fine, Camilla. As always, thanks for your concern."

Elise hugs her big sister. "I was worried about you too, Corrin!"

Corrin smiles down at her younger sister. "I know, Elise. You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?"

The young princess giggles. "Do you like it when I visit?"

"Of course! I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to!" Corrin pouts, disliking her 'prison'.

"Yaaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my sister makes me so happy!" Elise cheered, hugging her sister while spinning, much to Corrin's discomfort.

"Gah!" The silver-haired girl gags.

"I love you so much! I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!" The obviously stronger-than-she-looks girl continued to spin her sister in a tight hug.

Leo sighed at his little sister's frequent behavior. "Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?"

Camilla, on the other hand, loved her little sister's cheerfulness. "Well, I for one think her cheer is a good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo."

Corrin, after breaking away from Elise's bear hug, grinned at her older sister. "Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory... I don't even mind being quarantined when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all."

Xander nodded. "We are grateful to have you as well. But, Corrin, I have some-"

"Let me tell her, Xander!" Camilla interjected, much to the paladin's annoyance. "We have wonderful news, Corrin! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!"

The young woman looked surprised. "Really?! Does that mean…"

The large breasted woman smiled. "Yes. It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world…" She looked sad for a moment, but that vanished instantly. "But now you'll be free!"

"Isn't that wonderful?!" Elise added with excitement.

Corrin nodded with equal enthusiasm. "It...it really is. Thanks, Elise. Wow... I'm finally leaving this place... Maybe now I can join you all as a soldier, fighting for Nohr?"

Xander quickly calmed his sister. "There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with Father. Let us depart."

* * *

 **[Forest]**

* * *

As Yusuke slept silently in his tent, the shadowy figures watching him immediately landed in the center of his camp after they took careful consideration of his traps.

The leader amongst them is a forest green-haired young man with light skin and dark eyes. He wore a dark green/brown ninja outfit with light brown armor covering his abdomen. This is the Hoshidan Ninja, Kaze.

His companion is a fighter born into the Flame Tribe, an independent clan from the kingdom of Hoshido. Despite her slender figure, she had a strong muscle tone with red/white wild hair, dark red eyes, tan skin, and tattoos on her cheeks. She wore a berserker-esque outfit of red, black, white, and pale yellow with a golden yellow oni mask sitting upon her head, large black prayer beads, and she carried a long spiked club. This is the Oni Savage, Rinkah.

"Kaze, we should move on." Rinkah whispered to the shinobi, keeping quiet as to not lull the sleeping boy awake.

"Just a moment, Rinkah. I want to know what this child is doing here." Kaze whispered back, looking at the strange device on Yusuke's arm. He'd never seen such magic before. He was honestly tempted to take it and bring it back to see if it could be replicated.

"Who cares?!" The daughter of the Flame Tribe shot back in a quiet hiss. "We don't have the time to take a boy with us!"

"We can't exactly leave him out here by himself. He's in Nohrian territory." Kaze reminded his companion. "And you know how they treat someone who even remotely _looks_ like a Hoshidan."

Rinkah grimaced. "Alright, you bring up a fair point." She noticed the boy's deck holster and decided to take a little peek. Once she opened the case, she looked deeply confused. "Cards?"

"Let me…" Kaze took the deck out, rummaging through the various monster, spell, and trap cards. "Well, I'll be. This kid's a summoner."

"I thought only those of Hoshidan royal blood were summoners?" The Fire Tribe princess wondered.

"Yes, that is true, but they've only been able to summon _one_ beast." The ninja explains. "This boy seems to be able to call upon many-" He froze when his eyes landed on a single card. A card with a dark armored knight. "I-impossible!"

"What is it?" Rinkah looked over Kaze's shoulder then gasped in shock. "I-is that…!?"

"Now we _really_ need to bring this boy along. The Nohrians mustn't capture him or he'll be used as a weapon against Hoshido." The ninja grimaced.

"So what do we do then?" Rinkah looked over at the sleeping Yusuke. "We can't exactly wake him up and tell him to come with us."

"We're not." Kaze reached into one of his pouches, producing a small tablet pill. "We must keep him asleep." He slipped the pill into the boy's mouth and helped him swallow it. "There, that should keep him asleep for the next few hours."

"You realize that we've essentially become kidnappers, right?" Rinkah comments dryly.

Kaze sighs. "I know…"

* * *

 **[Northern Fortress - Stables]**

* * *

As Corrin prepared for the long trip ahead to the capital of Nohr, her attendant, Lilith, a young-looking girl with long blue hair in a braided ponytail and brown eyes while dressed in a blue and white maid's uniform with brown boots, met with her Lady to discuss the good news.

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress. You must be very happy, Lady Corrin." The attendant grinned at her princess. "Gunter has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses."

Corrin smiles at her friend/attendant. "Glad to hear it! I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too."

Xander arrived soon after. "Lilith, are the horses ready?"

The blue-haired maid bows politely to the prince. "Yes, milord. Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip. They are all very fond of Lady Corrin." She giggled. "Probably from all her time in the stables…"

Camilla joins in on the conversation. "Our Corrin does love animals. Such a kind-hearted soul... Why, he/she even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!"

Lilith grimaced. "Ah…"

Corrin noticed this, "Lilith, is something wrong?"

"Oh…" The girl looked away. "No. It's nothing."

Elise appeared over Lilith's shoulder with a grin. "Isn't it obvious, Corrin? Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!"

"Miss me?" The silver-haired woman blinked in confusion. "But she's coming with us."

"Oh, right! Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore." The twin-tailed princess sent a sly grin at the attendant. "You've always been especially fond of our sister, haven't you, Lilith?"

"I, er-" Said girl blushed lightly in embarrassment.

Xander quickly intervened, saving Lilith from any more 'torture'. "As gripping as all this is, we should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting."

"Yes, let's go!" Corrin nods.

Gunter looked over to the twin sisters, Flora and Felicia. "Flora, you and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Corrin. We may be gone for some time. Take good care of this place."

The eldest of the twins nodded. "Of course! You may rely on us."

Felicia waved goodbye to her Lady. "Safe travels, Lady Corrin!"

The silver-haired princess smiled fondly at her two closest friends. "Thank you. I hope to see both of you again soon…" She glanced around the interior of the fortress. "Just not here!"

* * *

 **[Two Days Later]**

* * *

 **[Castle Krakenburg - Capital of Windmire]**

* * *

After two days of travel, Corrin and her siblings arrived at Castle Krakenburg. However, during their journey, Corrin continuously dreamed of the same boy with snow white hair and sky blue eyes. She dared not tell her siblings about it, lest she hear their jests for the remainder of the trip.

Inside the castle, the Nohrian royal siblings were greeted by an imposing man with graying skin, white hair to symbolize his age, and dark armor with a fur coat-of-arms mantled on his shoulders. This is the lord of all Nohr: King Garon.

"I see you made it here safely, Corrin." The king remarked in a cold manner.

The young woman nods, "Yes, Father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming…"

"It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world." Garon clarified.

Elise spoke up to her father, concerned about her silver-haired big sister. "But, Father, will she be alright outside of the fortress?"

"I worry about that as well." Camilla added. "Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I'm ready to fight." The young woman reassured her beloved sisters.

Garon looked inquisitively at his daughter. "Corrin, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

Corrin nods in reply. "Yes, Father. I have heard as much."

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you. Especially if you wish to unveil your expected Summon in this war." Garon informed the girl.

"I am aware of your expectations, Father. And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings."

The king hums, staring expectively at the young princess. "You show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr." With a wave of his mantle, Garon reveals a blade that looked evil and twisted with a miasmic cloud of fell energy encasing the sword.

"Wow…" Corrin looks at the weapon in awe.

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease." He hands the blade over to Corrin, who eagerly accepts the offering.

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father." She said, marveling at the blade.

"Hmm…" Xander frowns, unable to comprehend the behavior of his father. "Generous indeed."

"Now, let us see you put that sword to its proper use…" Garon glanced at a Nohrian guard. "Bring out the prisoners!"

"Yes, sire!" The guard replied, quickly leaving to follow his orders.

"Prisoners?" Corrin repeated her father's words in surprise.

At this, the guards return, leading a small group of Hoshidans out into the throne room. Two of them being Kaze and Rinkah.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido. I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down." King Garon commanded his daughter.

However, Corrin's eyes weren't all that focused on the Hoshidans. Rather, they were focused on a lone boy among the prisoners.

A boy… with snow white hair and sky blue eyes.

* * *

 **[Yusuke's POV]**

* * *

He dreamed of his mother… Or rather, he _tried_ to dream of her.

These days he hardly ever remembers what she looked like. All that he would see is a young woman with a beautiful singing voice. He had no idea who it was, but he believed it to be his mother, singing him a lullaby.

Then came the darkness. Unending and unforgiving. Yet, there was always a gentle touch to it. Like _something_ within the shadows welcomed him with open arms.

For a second, he considered calling out… But then…

" _**** upon **"_

A voice broke through. It sounded faint, but it was there. "Hello?" He called out in the darkness, but he received was silence.

Next thing he knew, a pair of glowing blood red eyes appeared in the shadows, followed by the roar of a mighty beast…

He awoke with a start.

However, he wasn't in his tent anymore. Rather, he was in a cell. Luckily, he still had his Duel Disk and deck holster on him.

"Hey! Where the hell am I?!" He shouted, grabbing hold of the steel bars to his cage.

"Calm yourself, boy." An unfamiliar male's voice spoke in the cell next to him. "You're in a Nohrian dungeon."

"But how did I get here? I should be in my tent back in the forest!" Yusuke retorted.

"You can think the ninja for that." A female voice this time. "He slipped a suppressant down your throat. You've been asleep for two days."

"What!?" The young duelist exclaimed. "You guys kidnapped me?!"

The man quickly reassured him. "With the best intentions, I assure you! You see, we're Hoshidans, just like you."

"I'm not a Hoshidan. I'm a daughter of the Fire Tribe." The woman spoke rudely.

"Rinkah, no need to have a temper tantrum." The ninja admonished his companion.

"What was that, Kaze?!" The woman, Rinkah, yelled. "You want an introduction to my fist?"

"No, thank you very much." Kaze replied.

"Hey! Get back to the matter at hand, like why you guys kidnapped me!" The Japanese American shouted.

"Ah yes," Kaze said, a bit embarrassed. "You see, my allies and I couldn't leave you in Nohrian territory, since they have a low opinion of us Hoshidans. We sought to bring you back to our kingdom for safety, but we ran into a little skirmish with them."

"A good many of our soldiers were slain. Five of us, you included, are all that remains." Rinkah added.

Yusuke furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. "But why am I in a dungeon with you guys?"

"I can only assume that our captors believed you to be an injured soldier we were carrying back to our home, so they threw you down here as well." Kaze theorized.

"Great! Just freaking great!" The boy sat on his dirty cot, frustrated with his current predicament. "Because of you guys, I'm stuck in here!"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault!" Rinkah shot back. "Kaze's the one who wanted to bring you along!"

"Guilty as charged." The ninja accepted his part of the blame.

"Hey! Shut the hell up back there!" A gruff voice shouted, silencing the three. "Damn these Hoshidans… can't even give a guy a decent nap."

"What a prick." Rinkah growled.

"I concur." Kaze nodded in agreement.

Yusuke brought his knees up to his chin, resting his head upon them. His blue orbs glanced down at his Duel Disk, idly wondering if he should use a powerful monster to fight his way out of this castle.

However, it seemed Fate had other ideas…

"Get up, Hoshidan scum!" A guard ordered.

"Huh?" The boy looked at the blonde Nohrian in surprise.

"I said, get up!" The guard shouted, harshly.

Reluctantly, Yusuke stood up to his feet, watching as the guard along with several others opened his cell and the Hoshidans.

"Let's go! It's time for your execution!" The guard commanded.

The duelist left his cell and was met with both Kaze and Rinkah. The two Hoshidans were given their weapons. A pair of shuriken for Kaze and a spiked club for Rinkah. The other two nameless Hoshidan soldiers with them were given daggers and a sword respectively.

"Hey, brat!" The guard pushed Yusuke forward. "Keep walking. The King doesn't have all day!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" He replied, following the other adults as the Nohrian guards led them out into some kind of throne room with several individuals gathered around a grandiose throne with a large, elderly man in armor resting upon it.

"Enjoy your last few minutes of life, Hoshidan." The guard sneered. "For death will be coming for you."

Yusuke wondered if he should kick the guy in the balls just to shut him up.

"Seems the royal family of Nohr has come to watch us die." Kaze commented beside the boy.

"Royal family?" He repeated.

Rinkah glared daggers at the nobles. "King Garon and his spawn. It seems this is a right of passage for that little princess there."

"Princess?" Yusuke followed the angry Oni Savage's glare until his eyes landed on the girl she was talking about.

Long platinum blonde hair cascaded down her figure like a sea of silver. Eyes crimson red that shimmered with a sort of naivety yet mature outlook on life. Pointed ears that seemed to come from some mystical heritage. Silver and black armor that hugged her curves in all the right places.

Overall, she was the most beautiful creature his eyes had ever set upon…

Though it seems he'll have to fight her if he wished to survive any longer in this world.

* * *

 **[3rd POV - Arena]**

* * *

Corrin readied her newly gifted sword for a skirmish. Gunter joined his lady with spear in hand and sat upon his armored steed.

"I shall join you, milady. My lance arm is perhaps rusty but still serviceable. Jakob, will you join as well?"

"Naturally." The butler agrees, producing a set of daggers from out of his sleeves. "I couldn't allow someone of your advanced years to bear the burden alone. Lady Corrin, there is no need for you to soil your hands with this filth. Please relax and leave the fighting to us. Afterward, I will prepare you some tea."

The Hoshidan Oni Savage woman stepped forward. "I am Rinkah! Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian princess?"

"I'm Corrin." The silver-haired princess replied.

The ninja looked surprised. "Corrin… Can it be?"

"Huh?" Corrin looked at the man in confusion. "Have you heard of me?"

All she received was silence until the man spoke again, "I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

"Wait, we're introducing ourselves?" The boy with different colored hair spoke, garnering looks from everyone. "Uh, okay. I'm Yusuke Shiranui. I'm a Duelist." He outstretches his gauntlet as a board of light materializes on top after he slid a deck of cards into a slot. "Uh, good luck, I guess…" He rubbed the back of his head, obviously nervous about fighting.

"Kill them all." King Garon ordered.

 _ **[Cue Quiet Burn from Fire Emblem Fates]**_

Kaze glanced at Yusuke. "Boy, you're a summoner, aren't you?"

"Uh, I guess." He replied, unsure of being mistaken for such a comment.

"Then you're our trump card. For now, summon a powerful familiar to keep you safe." The ninja ordered.

"Right." Yusuke nods in understanding, drawing a card from his deck. His expression mimicked his idol, Yugi Muto, whenever he dueled against a strong opponent. "I summon Dark Blade in attack mode!"

Materializing in front of the boy is a tall man decked out in black armor with silver spikes and carrying twin curved swords eager to bite flesh while a blood red cape flows behind him. A pair of red eyes glowed within the shadows of the monster's helm.

"A summoner?!" Xander looked shocked then looked to his father. "Father, you can't let this happen! Corrin isn't experienced enough to fight against such a foe!"

"Silence." Garon commanded. "This is _her_ trial. Think of it as good practice."

Xander held his tongue while the rest of his siblings watched their sister in concern.

Meanwhile, Corrin quickly gave orders to her two retainers. "Gunter, Jakob, they've got numbers on their side and a summoner." She glanced at her grandfather-figure. "Gunter, you're our frontline and shield. I'll be right behind you. When we get close, we'll face the bulk of the enemy."

"And what about the ninja, milady?" Jakob asked, twirling his daggers.

The Nohrian princess looked at her faithful butler. "Think you can take him?"

Jakob smiled to himself, "If you asked me to kill a dragon, I'd do it in a heartbeat." He stated, stepping to the side of the group.

"I'll keep that in mind then." She joked, taking a deep breath. "Alright then, let's do thi-" Corrin stopped, feeling a pulse overcome her.

"Hm?" Jakob looked at his mistress in confusion. "Is something the matter, milady?"

"I feel… something emanating from the ground. Could it be…" Corrin looked ahead, stepping forward into a seemingly random spot in front of the ruined fort. Once she stopped, a sudden glow emanated from the ground. Then, the light died and a large gust of wind suddenly came out of the fort, the debris that filled it flying out and scattering around, barely missing everyone who was watching.

"Extraordinary! No debris field can stand up to your mighty lineage!" The butler praised the young princess.

"Excellent plan, milady" Gunter nodded with pride. "Now we can hide in there and ambush our foes."

"Let's go!" Corrin commanded as she and her retainers moved out to battle their Hoshidan foes.

Gunter charged forward on his steed, attacking the sword-wielding Hoshidan first. "Now fall!" He declared, giving his horse a small kick to get him jumping into the air. The Hoshidan swordsman didn't have the chance to dodge as Gunter struck him with his spear, sending the man drifting into unconsciousness.

"Nice work, Gunter." Corrin praised her grandfather-figure's victory.

"Your words warm this old heart immensely, milady." The old man nods.

"Dark Blade, take him down!" The boy, Yusuke, commanded his monster, which immediately attacked with speed that seemed practically inhuman.

"Good gods!" Gunter grits his teeth when the dark armored warrior slashes at him, nicking his armor but missing anything vital.

"Nice work, kid!" Rinkah slapped the boy on the back with a wide grin, unaware that she almost knocked him on his face.

"Uh, thanks." The young duelist bashfully laughed.

"Gunter!" Corrin cried out in terror as the old knight battled against the summoned warrior.

"Do not worry about me, milady!" Gunter shouted, blocking Dark Blade's twin swords once again with his spear. "I shall handle this riff-raff! Take care of the summoner!"

The Nohrian princess grimaced, but nodded all the same. Deciding to take the fight to the 'commanders'.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jakob awaited the ninja at the fort, watching as Kaze and the other Hoshidan ninja approached his position. Swiftly, he threw two daggers, both of which struck the shoulder and leg of the other ninja, but Kaze managed to avoid it in time.

"You're quite swift on your feet." The butler comments.

"And you are?" Kaze asked, preparing his shuriken.

"Put simply," Jakob smiled, giving the Hoshidan a graceful bow. "I'm just one _hell_ of a butler."

Kaze almost chuckled. "I'd like to see how good of a fighter you really are, butler." He threw his shuriken while Jakob used his daggers to deflect the throwing stars from his person.

* * *

With Yusuke, the boy watched as three of these Nohrians started to give him and his new comrades trouble. The knight was keeping up with Dark Blade, a strong Warrior-type monster that tamed dragons in the Duel Monsters game. The butler fought Kaze blow for blow, matching the ninja with equal speed and agility. Then there was the girl…

Rinkah, deciding to face the Nohrian princess, attacked wildly with her club while shouting. "Behold the might of the Flame Tribe!" She yelled, but the silver-haired woman just wouldn't stand still. She was too nimble, dodging Rinkah's slow swings while striking back with her wicked-looking sword.

' _What do I do now?'_ Yusuke wondered, looking at his deck. He drew a card, but found that it was a trap card. _'Can't play this unless I get attacked, but it should help me nonetheless.'_

He sets his trap card into his Duel Disk. He flinched when Rinkah suddenly landed in front of his feet, barely clinging to stay awake. "Rinkah!" Yusuke knelt beside the woman, holding her in his arms. "Oi, are you okay?"

"Nohrian scum…" The Flame Tribe princess cursed before her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Grimacing, the boy lays the unconscious Hoshidan down then turned to face off against the princess, who kept her guard up against him.

 _ **[End of Quiet Burn]**_

 _ **[Cue Passionate Duelist from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters]**_

"I'll only say this once. I'm not gonna go down without a fight." Yusuke stated, narrowing his eyes.

"You can't win. Just surrender." Corrin demanded, Ganglari's blade glimmering with shadowy discontent.

The boy chuckled, not in a mocking way, but in a playful manner. "Unfortunately for you, I've never surrendered in a duel."

The silver-haired woman sighed. "Why do boys always have to be so thick-headed..."

"Oi, that's not nice y'know!" Yusuke pouts childishly. Oddly enough, Corrin found it quite cute…

She shook her head to rid herself of those kinds of thoughts. This was not the time to be thinking about boys right now. "This is your last chance. Surrender!"

"Your king ordered you to kill me. Which is why I'm gonna have to call forth my most powerful monsters!" Yusuke stated, placing two fingers on his deck. "My turn! Draw!" He drew a card. With a quick glance at the card, a smirked laced its way to his face. "I summon Dark Magician Girl!"

The familiar dark portal appears before Yusuke and out jumps one of Yugi Muto's ace monsters. A beautiful young woman with blonde hair and green eyes while wearing a light blue-pink armored robe combo like her mentor. She wielded a magician's rod, signifying her class as a Spellcaster.

Corrin flinched. "T-two summons!?"

"And I'm not done yet!" Yusuke played another card, this one a magic card. "I activate Sage's Stone! If I have a face-up Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can special summon a Dark Magician from my hand or Deck!" His Deck shuffles a bit before popping out the selected card, allowing the boy to take it out and slap it on his Duel Disk. "Now come forth, Dark Magician!"

The dark armored spellcaster leaps from out of his portal, settling next to his apprentice, who greets her master with a smile. The Dark Magician gives his pupil a crisp nod then focuses on Corrin, who seemed almost terrified now.

"Lady Corrin!?" Gunter yelled, only to cry out in pain when Dark Blade took his momentary distraction to kick him off his steed.

Kaze and Jakob, while fighting, glanced from their perpendicular vision to see the Nohrian princess freeze in terror at the sight of two powerful spellcasters.

"Lady Corrin!" The butler exclaimed, striking the Hoshidan ninja across the face with the butt of his dagger, knocking Kaze to the ground. With the current threat dealt with, Jakob sprinted as fast as possible to his mistress.

"Now, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" Yusuke gestured to Corrin. "Attack her with Twin Dark Magic Attack!"

The two spellcasters raised their scepters, crossing them together as energy gathered at the heads. With a great battle cry, both master and apprentice fired their magical attack right at the silver-haired woman.

Time seemed to come to a slow. Corrin watched as the twin pillars of energy surged towards her.

' _Is this… how I'm gonna die…?'_

All her life, she trained just so she could go out and explore the outside world. To leave the cage that has kept her prisoner for so long.

' _No, I don't want to die… Not now… NOT YET!'_

Suddenly, she felt a calling. Something beyond this plane of existence was reaching out to her. It wanted to protect her.

She accepted…

Just before the Twin Dark Magic Attack could hit her, a burst of bluish-white energy emerged from around Corrin, stopping the attack dead in its tracks.

"What?!" Yusuke exclaimed in shock. Even his monsters were shocked.

Watching the battle from above, the Nohrian royal siblings all gasped in surprise.

"Is that…!" Leo's eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Big sister Corrin is-" Elise started.

"Calling forth her _own_ summon!" Camilla finished with equal surprise.

Xander watched silently with his father, King Garon, who seemed almost pleased that Corrin was calling forth a Summon.

Corrin opened her eyes, no longer did they look crimson red, now they glowed an azure blue. "I call upon my Summon! Rise now, Azure Eyes Silver Dragon!"

"Nani!?" The Japanese American exclaimed in his mother's native language.

Rising from the pillar of light is a magnificent yet ferocious dragon with silver scales, long wings, yellowish-gold claws and spikes, and glowing azure blue eyes.

The dragon landed behind its mistress, releasing a powerful roar that silenced all around the beast.

"Azure Eyes… Silver Dragon…" Yusuke shook, whether in terror or excitement, he did not know. Right now, his gaze focused solely on the beautiful dragon.

"Go, Azure Eyes! Attack his magicians with Hyper Neutron Blast!" Corrin commanded.

The dragon roared, rearing back its head as a sphere of white-blue energy started to build up in its maw. After reaching a critical point, the Azure Eyes Silver Dragon released its attack, firing it at Yusuke's monsters.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap card: Mirror Force!" The boy declared as a card lifted up, revealing an energy beam being deflected by a barrier. "This stops your monster's attack and redirects it back at you!"

"What?!" Corrin gasped in shock.

"I'll give you points for summoning a powerful dragon, but you're a thousand years short of experience before you can best me in a Duel!" Yusuke stated as Azure Eyes' Hyper Neutron Blast is reflected back at it.

The attack struck it dead center in the chest, causing the dragon to cry out in pain. Corrin felt her own chest start to sear with a burning pain. She fell to her knees, dropping her sword in the process.

Yusuke, realizing that his move must have hurt the girl, recalled his monsters. "H-hey, are you okay?" He quickly ran over to her to check and see if she was alright, but a swift blow to the back of his neck knocked him out cold.

His assailant revealing himself to be Jakob. "All who would harm milady will suffer my wrath." He glared down at the unconscious boy.

Yusuke's three monsters promptly disappeared after their master was knocked out.

 _ **[End of Passionate Duelist]**_

"Milady," Gunter grunts, limping his way over to the princess. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, my chest hurts a bit…" Corrin admitted, placing a hand on her breastplate. "What happened?"

"It would seem that your siblings neglected to inform you that if your Summon receives damage, you feel it as well." Jakob replied, glancing over at Azure Eyes Silver Dragon, which was nursing its wound by running a purple tongue across its scales.

The Nohrian princess sighed. "Well, I'm glad it wasn't serious. Otherwise, I might've died." She turned her gaze over to the unconscious boy. Before Jakob knocked him out, he seemed genuinely concerned about her. Like he didn't expect her to get hurt just now…

"So this is how it ends…" Kaze whispered after watching their trump card fall before the butler.

"Phew! They're really tough, aren't they?" Corrin comments while stroking her dragon's muzzle, much to its enjoyment. "I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong."

"Don't just stand there, idiot girl." King Garon shouted. "Finish them!"

This order shocked Corrin. "But. Father… they're beaten. You want me to execute helpless prisoners?" She argued.

"You dare question me?!" The Nohrian king glared down at his 'daughter'. "I order you to kill them!"

"No!" The princess shot back. "It's wrong!"

Having enough of this childish blunder, Garon brings up a tome. "I won't argue the point any further." With a silent command, he evoked Ragnarok on the Hoshidans and Yusuke, who screamed in agony as the flames licked his skin.

"Gods!" Corrin places a hand over her mouth in horror.

King Garon prepares to use his tome once more, this time intent on ending the prisoners. He sent out the powerful destructive flame, but Corrin stood in front and blocked the attack with her sword.

"Hm?" Kaze looked at the young woman in surprise, despite the searing pain he was in.

"Corrin! What are you-" Elise cried out in shock.

"Unbelievable…" Xander watched his sister block one of the most powerful spells in all of black magic.

Garon looked absolutely furious. "You would defy me directly, Corrin?!"

Xander quickly came to his sibling's defence. "Father, please forgive her! She doesn't yet understand our situation…"

The king gave his eldest son a silent stare before reluctantly agreeing. "Fine, Xander, you kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too."

The wielder of Siegfried looked at his father with wide eyes.

"DO IT! KILL THEM ALL!" Garon commanded.

Xander silently looked down… before stepped forward, unsheathing his sword. He stops in front of Corrin, giving her a neutral yet stern glare. "Stand down, Corrin. If you don't, I will be forced to-"

The silver-haired princess cut her big brother off. "No, Xander. I won't let you do this!" Her dragon growled in agreement.

' _Stupid girl…'_ Xander thought with a grimace. "Don't think your dragon is all that special just because you summoned it. You should know by now that my own dragon is just as powerful." He raised his empty hand into the air. "Come forth! Red Dragon Archfiend!"

In a burst of red flames, a black humanoid dragon with a demonic appearance materialized from the flames. The dragon released a powerful roar of its own, one strong enough that Azure Eyes Silver Dragon seemed to shrink back in fear.

"A-Azure Eyes?" Corrin looked at her Summon in surprise. Is it… afraid?

"Now stand down, Corrin." Xander ordered. "Don't make me have to hurt you…" He grimaced, hoping to all the gods that his sister would listen to reason.

"Even if it's you," The girl remained resolute. "I won't let you touch them! Especially this boy!"

The prince raised a brow before glancing over his sister's shoulder to the Hoshidan boy in strange clothes. _'Is she…?'_ He forced those thoughts down. _'Impossible, she only just met him. Plus, he tried to kill her…'_

Without another word, the two siblings quarreled, clashing their blades while their dragons attacked each other.

Camilla watched the scene in sadness, unable to bear seeing her precious siblings fighting each other. "Please, Corrin, don't fight him…" She pleaded. "My dear, sweet Corrin…"

"No no no!" Elise grabbed onto the tail end of Leo's coat. "Leo, what should we do?"

The young blonde prince sighed. "Why does this fall to me?" He pulls out his personal tome, Brynhildr, and uses the earth magic to send the Hoshidans and the young duelist into a dreamless slumber, mimicking death. He faces Garon. "Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my soft-hearted sister."

The king huffed.

"I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of her…" Leo pleaded.

"Enough!" Garon commanded. "I will consider the matter later." With that said, the king of Nohr leaves his children.

Corrin looks at her younger brother in horror. "Leo! How could you?! They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!"

"Agreed." Leo nodded. "Now hush."

Realizing what he meant, Corrin's eyes widen, "Leo, did you-"

Xander picked this moment to step in between his sister and brother. "Enough, both of you. The battle is over."

The Nohrian princess remained silent while Azure Eyes Silver Dragon remained by her side, growling protectively at Xander and Red Dragon Archfiend.

The elder prince gave his sister a scrutinizing glare. "Mark my words, Corrin…" He warned her. "One day, an act of kindness may be the death of you."

"Perhaps, but if I'm kind. I will die without regrets." Corrin stated with great resolve.

For a brief moment, Xander felt proud of his sister. "...Well said." He glanced over at a guardsman. "Guard! I would examine the prisoners' belongings. Bring their remains to my quarters."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The man nodded then marched off to perform his duties.

Corrin looked at her mage brother. "Leo, your spell…"

"Was only enough to weaken them, yes. I should have followed Father's orders. But Camilla and Elise always make such a fuss when I do anything to upset you." He admitted, looking away nonchalantly.

"Thank you, Leo." She smiled appreciatively at her younger brother. "I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar."

Leo sighed. "You can repay me by not mentioning it again."

Elise hugged Leo. "That was great, Brother!"

Camilla gave her younger brother a proud grin. "It was, but I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight."

Corrin, however, looks at the unconscious Yusuke. "Hey, can… I keep this boy with me?"

"Eh? Don't tell me you're wanting a pet that soon, dear sister?" Leo frowned at the silver-haired woman.

"Oh, I think she's smitten with him. How cute! Our little Corrin has a crush!" Camilla squealed with joy.

"T-that's not it!" Corrin retorted with an embarrassed blush.

Xander sighed, already feeling a headache coming along. "Honestly, why must you be so difficult, Corrin?"

The princess looked down, still embarrassed. "I-it's just that…" She glanced back at the boy. "He looked so confused. He honestly thought we were only sparring." Corrin placed a hand on the spot where her chest hurt, the same spot that her dragon was struck with its own attack. "That boy actually cared about what happened to me…"

"So you feel like he's your responsibility, is that it?" Xander theorized. He received a stiff nod from her. Internally, he groaned. _'I've dreaded this day for so long… Cursed hormones…'_

"I think it's a great idea!" Elise said with a bright smile. "Despite being a prisoner, this guy was so amazing, especially his magic gauntlet!" She looked at Yusuke's Duel Disk. "I wonder how it works?"

"Why don't you ask him when he wakes up?" Camilla offered.

"You too, Camilla?" Xander glanced at the second eldest of the siblings.

The woman giggled. "I myself am curious about the boy. He's able to summon more familiars than any I've ever seen."

"His magic is quite impressive, I'll give him that." Leo added.

Xander sighed. "It would seem I have no choice then." He returned his gaze to Corrin. "He will be under your care until he's recovered enough to speak. But…" His expression went stern. "If I find out that he's trying to hurt you or our siblings in any sort of way, I'll kill him myself."

"Uh, I understand, Brother." Corrin sweatdrops at her older brother's usual attitude.

"Good," Xander sheathes Siegfried and recalls Red Dragon Archfiend. "Then I must go and 'remove' the Hoshidans' 'remains'."

"Thank you, Xander." She whispered, grateful for the paladin's mercy. She looked up at Azure Eyes Silver Dragon. "And thank you as well, my friend."

The dragon released a sort of crooning noise as it rubbed its head against Corrin's own, much to her amusement.

"Okay, okay, I love you too." She giggled, petting and hugging her new Summon partner.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the second chapter. I hope to upload the next one soon.**

 **Quick update: Someone already petitioned their OC for this story. Their character uses the Element of Light. The remaining elements are as followed: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, and Divine.**

 **Six more spots for Dragon Master duelists. Please follow the example on the first chapter for better details if you would like to petition an OC.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. However, refrain from using rude criticism or flames like other trolls. Trying to get a reaction out of me does not help your cause.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my Yugioh/Fire Emblem crossover story.**

 **Reminder: Light, Divine, Fire, Lightning, and Water have been claimed. The other elements are still up for grabs.**

 **And to any who got the anime meme last chapter: Congrats.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Yugioh and Fire Emblem. All rights belong to their original owner.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fates' Wandering Duelist**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** A Journey Begins

* * *

 **[Castle Krakenburg - Corrin's Room]**

* * *

Yusuke groaned as he sat up from a soft bed. "My aching head…" He whined, irritated by the sunlight streaming from the balcony window…

"I'm glad you're awake." A feminine voice graced his ears.

"Eh?" He looked to his right and found himself face-to-face with the same girl he fought and injured during his execution.

"Oh, where are my manners." The princess grinned. "My name is Corrin. I'm a princess of Nohr."

Yusuke blushed lightly. "Uh, I'm Yusuke Shiranui…" He said a bit timidly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Yusuke." Corrin greeted with a kind smile.

' _Wow, she's so pretty…'_ The boy thought, mystified by this girl's beauty. "Um, nice to meet you as well, Princess Corrin."

The silver-haired woman pouts, "No need to be formal. Just call me Corrin."

"R-right, sorry," Yusuke's cheeks burned an even brighter shade of red as he looked down at the sheets covering him.

"Hey, can you tell me what this is?" Corrin asked, bringing up… his Duel Disk?!

"Oh, that's what I use to play Duel Monsters with." He answered, calming his blush.

"Duel… Monsters…?" The Nohr princess blinked a few times in confusion, letting the name taste her tongue. "Are you talking about Summons?"

"If that's your word for Duel Monsters then yeah…" The Shiranui heir nodded. He held out his hand. "May I?"

Corrin looked at him apprehensively then slowly handed him the gauntlet.

Yusuke slipped the metal gauntlet on his left arm, activating the Duel Disk and was about to reach for a card when he noticed something missing. "O-oi, where's my Deck!?" He looked at the empty deck slot in surprise.

"Oh, you mean this?" The princess brought out Yusuke's Deck. "I just thought these were merely catalysts."

The boy took his Deck back from Corrin as he rummaged through each card with a critical eye, making sure that none of them tampered with his precious cards. With a sigh, he slots it back into his Duel Disk. "These cards are more to me than that." He smiled fondly at the memories of gathering these cards. "To a Duelist, this Deck is the same as my heart."

"Your heart?" Corrin looked at Yusuke in confusion.

"Yes," He nods, drawing a card. It was Kuriboh. "Duelists battle each other not just with their cards, but with their pride and souls on the line. It's why we think of Duel Monsters as such a fun game."

"Game?" The princess was honestly confused now.

"I think it's best to show you." Yusuke placed the monster card on his Duel Disk, calling forth the little fuzzball with paws. It released a soft coo as it floated in front of Corrin.

"Oh, it's so adorable." The young woman cooed, placing a hand on Kuriboh's head, much to its enjoyment.

Yusuke chuckled. "You and every other girl that's ever met him."

The door to Corrin's room opened. Popping their heads in were the other Nohrian princesses: Elise and Camilla.

"Hey, big sis Corrin, is he awake ye-" Elise stopped when her eyes landed on Kuriboh, who looked back with innocent confusion.

…

…

…

Kuriboh cooed and that was all enough reason for Elise to burst through the door and grab hold of the small Duel Monster in a tight grip. "SO CUTE!" However, her strength squeezed poor Kuriboh enough to make him sound like a squeaky toy. His big eyes only got bigger with every squeeze.

"Hey, don't do that! You're hurting him!" Yusuke scolded the twin-tailed girl.

"Elise, please let go of the little creature." Camilla told her sister firmly.

"But Camilla-" Elise whined.

The elder daughter of the Nohrian royal family gave the younger girl a stern glare. "Do I need to tell Xander about this?"

With one last whine, Elise released Kuriboh, who returned to his card to escape being cuddled to death by even more humans.

Yusuke sweatdropped after removing Kuriboh from his Duel Disk and placing him back into his Deck. "And… you are?"

"Oh, I'm Elise! Corrin's little sister!" The bundle of joy that is the Nohrian princess waved excitedly at the boy.

"You may call me Camilla," The voluptuous princess introduced herself with a charming smile, much to Yusuke's embarrassment. "I am the elder sister."

"My name's Yusuke." He replied.

"I'll call you Yuyu, for short." Elise giggled.

"Please don't…" The boy sulked.

Camilla looked at the board of light on Yusuke's arm. "What is this fascinating device?"

"It's a Duel Disk." The Shiranui heir replied.

"Duel… Disk?" The Nohrian princesses repeated.

"It's what lets me summon monsters or use spell and trap cards." Yusuke explained. "Duelists like me use this to play Duel Monsters."

"You battle for fun?!" Corrin looked at the boy in horror.

Yusuke nervously laughed. "We don't really kill each other, if that's what you mean." He showed them the LP Counter. "You see this? This showcases how many life points a player has in the game. If my life points reach zero, I lose the game. The same thing happens with my opponent." He grimaced. "Unfortunately, I don't know what'll happen if I lose against someone that isn't Dueling."

"That won't happen!" Elise stated with puffed cheeks.

"Eh?" The boy looked at the young princess in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"There's no way that you're ever gonna get hurt because you're now Corrin's precious friend!" The twin-tailed girl stated.

"E-Elise!?" Corrin exclaimed with a bright tinge of red on her cheeks.

Camilla giggled. "My, my, is our little Corrin blushing?" She teased.

"Not you too, Camilla!" The silver-haired princess whined.

The girls and even Yusuke chuckled at Corrin's embarrassment. Once their laughter subsided, the boy from another world sniffed himself then cringed. "Ugh, I smell like a gym sock."

"What?" Elise looked at him with a cute tilt of her head.

"Um, it means that I need to have a bath." He admits with a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"That could be a problem." Camilla said, rubbing her chin.

Corrin suddenly had a thought, "Actually, he can use my bath."

"Wait, really?" Yusuke said in surprise.

"You're under my care until you feel ready to leave. So it's the least I can do." The silver-haired princess replied with a smile.

"Oh," Touched by her compassion, Yusuke smiled. "Thank you, Corrin."

Seeing his smile, the young woman's cheeks flushed even more. "Y-you're welcome."

Both Elise and Camilla glanced at each other, smirking slyly as they now had perfect material to tease their sister with.

* * *

 **[Later…]**

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander was busy releasing the 'dead' Hoshidans back to their homeland in secret. While he would never do this in his life, his sister would never forgive him if he murdered unarmed prisoners.

However, he idly wondered why Corrin wanted to take care of the summoner boy…

While it isn't lost on him that summoners are excellent soldiers, they also have the potential to be incredibly dangerous. Evident by the fact that the child nearly killed Corrin by summoning three strong familiars.

Thank the gods that she managed to awaken her own Summon. Otherwise, nothing on this world would stop him from wringing the boy's neck with his bare hands.

But why couldn't he shake the feeling that there was something… _more_ to the boy?

The elder Nohrian prince shook his head. _'No, there's nothing special about the boy. Nothing at all.'_

At least, that's what he tells himself…

* * *

 **[Inner Gate]**

* * *

Outside of the castle's inner gate, Elise and Corrin were talking. Mostly about how the silver-haired princess was gonna have to face King Garon.

"All right, Corrin." The twin-tailed girl started. "Let's go in there together. I'll help as much as possible. This is our father we're talking about. He has to forgive you, right?"

Corrin smiled appreciatively at her little sister. "Thanks, Elise. I hope you're right."

"All right. Deep breath, and…" The troubadour inhaled then exhaled, mainly to calm her nerves. Once she built up enough courage, she and her big sister prepared to speak to their father. "...here we go. Father! We have something we need to talk to you about!"

From behind the door, the two princesses could hear… laughter? Yes, King Garon was actually _laughing_. But at what?

"Father?" Corrin spoke, seemingly surprised.

"It sounds like he's with someone…" Elise frowned. "Maybe we should come back later."

"Hmph! Who's there?" Garon demanded after hearing their voices.

"Oh!" The twin-tailed troubadour squeaked in fright. "Sorry to bother you, Father…"

"Yes, we apologize if this isn't a good time." Corrin added.

The king grumbled. "What do you two want?"

"Father, we're here to apologize." Elise looked to her sister. "Right, Corrin?"

"Yes, that's right." The young woman nodded. "I'm sorry for questioning you."

A small silence was all they received before their father's voice was heard once more, "You may enter."

Swiftly, the two princesses entered, standing before their father's throne as said man gave his daughters a scrutinizing glare. However, his dark eyes landed on silver-haired girl, more than the troubadour.

"Corrin…" He spoke, not with anger or sadness, just with an uncomfortable coldness. "You disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily you would not still be alive."

Corrin looked down, a bit ashamed. "I understand…"

"No! Father, I can explain-" Elise tried to come to her big sister's defence, but the king would have none of it.

"Silence!" He commanded, forcing the younger princess to keep silent. "As you are my child, Corrin, I will grant you some leeway. I have something in mind for you. A mission. If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full."

This bit of news surprised the Nohrian princesses. Corrin spoke, "Really?! What sort of mission?"

"There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required." The king informed his daughter. His hard stare was enough to get his point across, but he continued, "Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice…"

"Yes, Father. It shall be done." The young woman agreed.

* * *

 **[Corrin's Room]**

* * *

While taking a much needed hot bath, Yusuke leaned back in the porcelain tub to look up at the ceiling. _'Hard to believe that I've been in this world for almost a week…'_ He glanced over at his Duel Disk and deck holster. The rest of his clothes had been taken by servants to get them cleaned. However, a bundle of clothes was supposed to be set out for him on Corrin's bed along with a pair of boots.

With a sigh, he stepped out of the bathtub, grabbing hold of a towel to dry off his legs and waist then wrapped it around his hips. He took another to dry off his hair.

His eyes landed back on his Deck and Duel Disk. "I'll come back for them when I'm dressed." He marched out to the bathroom door, grabbing the knob, and giving it a turn. Once he pulled the door open, he stepped into Corrin's room… then crashed into a foreign body.

"Ouch…" A feminine voice groaned.

"Ite!" Yusuke winced, holding his aching head after knocking it into something hard.

"Hey, what's the big id-" The feminine voice, which sounded so familiar, stopped.

The young Duelist opened his eyes… and found himself staring back into a pair of crimson orbs with platinum blonde locks dangling messily over smooth skin.

His wet body met cold steel as he suddenly realized what, or rather, _who_ he crashed and landed on…

"Corrin?!" The boy exclaimed in shock, his cheeks burning scarlet.

"Y-Yusuke!? Y-you're-" The princess gulped, her pale cheeks colored pink in embarrassment.

"Corrin? Is everything alright in-" Camilla, Leo, Elise, and Xander chose that opportune time to enter the bedroom and find the two in their precarious position.

Corrin on her back with her hair splayed behind all over the floor with her legs spread in a seemingly lewd manner. Cheeks pink as her lips and her breathing erratic. Yusuke on top of her, wet and nude, save for the towel covering his modesty. His damp hair clinging to his forehead like a second skin with his own cheeks burning bright crimson.

"-here?" Xander's left eye twitched as he saw this scene.

Yusuke quickly waved his left arm. "T-this isn't what it looks like!?" He tried to explain… only for his towel to fall off from his waist.

Corrin and Elise's faces resembled freshly picked tomatoes while Camilla gasped in surprise with her own cheeks pink, not from embarrassment but from lust. "Oh my. Yuyu is such a bad boy~" She cooed.

"Excuse me, I need to burn my eyes out…" Leo swiftly left the scene all together.

"Everyone! Please don't get the wrong idea!?" Corrin cried out, despite how strangely right this position seemed.

"Corrin…" Xander covered his eyes. "Just be sure to get cleaned up before you go on your mission."

Elise placed both of her hands on her cheeks in horror. "Does this mean… big sister Corrin is gonna lose her innocence?!"

"I believe we should plan for the wedding." Camilla giggled.

"YOU GUYS AREN'T LISTENING!?" The princess and the duelist yelled.

* * *

 **[Later…]**

* * *

After that… humiliating debacle, Yusuke was properly dressed in a white Victorian-styled high-collared shirt with black trousers and brown boots. Corrin was even kind enough to give him a dark grey trench coat with golden accents running along the fabric. His gauntlet rested comfortably on his left arm while his deck holster was placed on a leather belt that kept his trousers up.

"So what's this mission that your brother was talking about?" He asked his de facto caregiver.

Corrin situated her sword onto her hip. "I'm actually investigating an abandoned fort. My father wants to know if it can still be of service."

"Wait, you're going alone?" The Japanese American looked at the princess in shock.

"Oh no, I'm actually going with two of my retainers: Gunter and Jakob. My father will be sending along a veteran warrior named Hans." Corrin grimaced. "Although, my brother Xander says that he's a criminal."

"Do you believe him?"

The princess giggled. "My older brother hasn't given me reason to distrust him before. I'll give Hans the benefit of a doubt, but I'm keeping my guard up just in case."

Yusuke looked down, disappointed that his new friend would be leaving him. Then a thought came to him… "What if I came along with you?"

"W-what?" She looked at the boy in surprise. "Why would you do that? Not long ago, we fought each other like enemies."

"Meh," He shrugged. "Water under the bridge."

"Huh?"

Seeing how confused she looked from the quote, the young Duelist quickly clarified. "What I mean is, that I forgive the actions in the past." He smiled. "Besides, you're my only friend in this world."

Corrin had no idea what he meant by that comment, but she appreciated his help all the same. "Then I welcome you to my task, Yusuke."

The boy gave a gentlemanly bow to her. "You have my thanks, princess."

The silver-haired girl giggled then decided to ask the more important question. "Then again, how are we going to sneak you out of here? The entirety of the royal family and the guards have seen your face."

"True, that could pose a problem." Yusuke thought long and hard about this predicament then snapped his fingers. "I've got it. I'll follow you from the skies."

"The skies?" She repeated.

A sly grin graced the outrealmer's lips. "You think you're the only one capable of summoning a dragon?"

Now Corrin thought about what the boy meant. _'What_ can't _he summon?'_

* * *

 **[Bottomless Canyon]**

* * *

Soaring overhead in the clouds is a magnificent black dragon with burning red eyes that glitter with untapped potential. However, _riding_ atop of the dragon's neck is the young duelist, Yusuke Shiranui.

When Corrin and her troupe left for their mission, the boy had summoned the ace monster of Joey Wheeler to take to the skies. From his brief time in the Nohrian castle, he took the time to read up on what manner of creatures they had in this mystical world. Apparently, dragons are quite common amongst these lands. So what's one more sighting?

So here he sat, following the silver-haired princess that had shown him nothing but kindness since he arrived in this world.

"I tell ya, Red Eyes. There's something about that girl that intrigues me." Yusuke said aloud, despite the wind blowing against his face.

The black dragon growled, obviously understanding its master, but unable to form words.

"Now let's get a closer look at the ground below." The young man ordered his Red Eyes Black Dragon to descend from the clouds.

From overhead, he could see the princess and her entourage on an old, narrow bridge that was hanging above a dark pit in the middle of the mountains. However, it would seem she wasn't alone…

On the other side of the bridge was the fort. Unfortunately, there were already people occupying it. From what he could hardly see down below, it would seem that the occupying forces were Hoshidans.

Corrin took a step back and turned to her party. Probably telling them that they've completed their mission. However, Hans had other ideas…

He pushed past the princess and charged at the fort. He brought his axe to bear… and slayed an unsuspecting Samurai.

Then… all Hell broke loose…

"Damn. Red Eyes, let's help Corrin and the others!" Yusuke commanded his dragon, which growled in response as they descend from the clouds and landed behind Corrin's group, surprising them and the Hoshidans. "Am I late to the party?" He joked.

"Yusuke!" Corrin said with a relieved grin. "I'm glad you're here. We need all the help we can get."

Gunter took this time to look at the boy. "Young man, can you handle the Pegasus Riders?"

"Pegasus Riders?" He looked at the sky and found a pair of Hoshidan soldiers riding upon the fabled winged equines. "Oh… Yeah, I can handle them. My Red Eyes Black Dragon is no slouch when it comes to fighting."

"Then take flight. Lady Corrin must find a Dragon Vein without these Hoshidans hampering her." Jakob added.

"Right." Yusuke nodded. However, just before he could order his dragon to attack, he felt a hand on his left leg. He looked down to see Corrin looking up at him, concern clearly evident in her crimson eyes.

"Please be careful." She whispered low enough for only his ears to reach.

The duelist smiled. "Don't worry. I've got things under control." He gave her a wink then patted his Red Eyes' neck. "Alright, pal, let's kick some butt!"

Red Eyes Black Dragon released a mighty roar as it took flight, sending gusts of wind that almost threatened to knock the Nohrians on their rears.

The Pegasus Riders noticed the black dragon flying right at them and quickly attacked the monster along with its rider.

"Attack, Red Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!" Yusuke shouted as his dragon opened its maw and fired a ball of molten energy.

Both Pegasus Riders quickly dodged the attack, but the heat was enough to dissuade them from getting closer.

"A Summoner?!" One of the riders exclaimed.

"We can't fight that thing!?" The other cried.

Yusuke looked upon the Hoshidans with a cold stare. "Then allow me to give you proper opponents!" He pulled two cards and placed them on his Duel Disk. "Rise now! Summoned Skull and Curse of Dragon!" Rising beside the Red Eyes Black Dragon were two new monsters. One looking like an avian-like dragon while the other was a demon that seemed more like a skeletal abomination.

"He can summon more?" Omozu, the Hoshidan ninja commander in charge of the fort, exclaimed.

"Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike Attack! Curse of Dragon, Dragon Flame Attack!" Yusuke ordered.

Both monsters evoked their signature attacks, striking the Pegasus Riders as they fell to the ground in smoking heaps, alive but unconscious.

Thankfully, his monsters held back their power. Yusuke wasn't ready to take someone's life just yet…

"Thanks, you two." He said to his two monsters, which flew back into their respective cards. "Alright, Red Eyes, let's finish this battle!"

Yusuke's dragon roared as it flew towards the fort to attack.

* * *

With Corrin's group, the princess was overjoyed that the Dragon Vein she discovered by the cliffs actually worked. Jakob and Gunter had charged ahead to clear the way for their Lady. Corrin, having noticed her retainers leave, shook off her celebratory joy to follow after them.

Just as the small group neared the fort, two shapes shot out, both coming from the cliffside. These two were both Samurai, attacking Gunter and Jakob.

"Milady, go on ahead!" Gunter ordered his princess.

"What? But-" Corrin tried to argue, but Jakob cut her off.

"Do not worry about us. We will be with you shortly." The butler stated, parrying blow after blow from the Samurai's katana with his daggers.

The princess grimaced until she looked up, noticing Yusuke upon his dragon as he blasted fireball after fireball at the Hoshidan army, keeping them on their toes. "Alright, just stay alive. Both of you!" She said, running past them and their foes at full speed.

With her retainers occupying the enemy Samurai, Corrin was free to advance on the fort. However, she stopped when her path was barred by none other than the commander, Omozu. "Please, just listen to what I say. I didn't mean for this to happen!" She tried reasoning with the Hoshidan Ninja.

The older man only growled in response, drawing out his shurikens. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done here today?" Omozu shouted, ignoring the princess's apologies. "You've violated our treaties, killed my men… Hoshido will not stand for these unprovoked attacks, Nohrian!" He enters a fighting stance, prompting Corrin to do the same.

"Just listen to reason! I have no-" She began, only to be cut off, once again, when Omozu suddenly charged with a battle cry. Instinctively, Corrin's sword arm moved, blocking the first slash from the Ninja easily. In response, the Hoshidan spun around, this time striking with his foot in a roundhouse kick that impacted against her cheek. Corrin used her momentum to spin on her heel and slash at Omozu's chest, barely missing as the ninja stepped back.

For a second the two warriors stood, watching each other. Then Corrin suddenly realized that she felt… weaker. She felt a trickle on her cheek, bringing a hand up to wipe it away when she figured it out that it was _her_ blood. It would seem that during their scuffle, Omozu managed to land a thin cut on her cheek.

Although, this still didn't explain how she felt considerably weaker…

Seeing as his earlier strike did damage, the Hoshidan Ninja rushed forward, slashing at Corrin as the princess ducked underneath, then rolled to the side, spinning when she got to her feet, and slashing at Omozu again, the ninja doing the same thing he's done before and stepping out of the sword's range. The Nohrian princess took the offensive, charging at Omozu as the ninja threw his shurikens at her, the first which she deflected away with her sword, and the other barely grazing the armor at her shoulder. Then, as the Hoshidan reached for another throwing star, Corrin got close and slashed downwards diagonally. Her aim struck true, cutting through the shinobi's clothing and armor underneath. The ninja could feel his strength leaving him, forcing him to drop to one knee.

For a second, Corrin didn't move, watching as Omozu struggled to stay upright on one knee without falling over. She straightened up, looking down at the ninja. "You're beaten. I don't want to kill you, so please, just surrender and no one else has to get hurt." She said, causing the man to frown.

Omozu kept silent for a few seconds then noticed something behind the girl which caused him to internally grin. "You're a strong warrior, I will admit that." This time his smirk fully appeared, confusing Corrin. "But your soft heart will cost you!"

Before she could inquire what he meant, her back suddenly burned with pain, eliciting a pained yell from her lips. She fell to her knees and looked back at her assailant, revealing themselves to be a green humanoid lizard with blue hair in a messy ponytail, yellow eyes, and razor sharp teeth while wearing a set of steel plate armor with deadly blades on the creature's arms.

"Rude Kaiser, kill her!" Omozu ordered.

Corrin looked at her executioner in sheer terror. She didn't have the strength to fight back against such a monster.

' _Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise…'_ Tears started to burn through her eyelids. _'Forgive me…'_

"CORRIN!" A voice broke through the princess's grim fate.

' _That voice… Yusuke?!'_ Corrin looked up, focusing her weakening eyesight on the approaching dark shape that descended from the sky.

* * *

 **[Moments Ago…]**

* * *

Yusuke commanded his Red Eyes to unleash its Inferno Fire Blast upon the Hoshidan army, but made sure to avoid hurting the actual soldiers. Instead, he wanted to scare them off, diminish their will to fight.

A few of the archers tried to attack using bows and arrows, but none of them were able to pierce through his dragon's shadowy scales.

"Geez, can't these guys take a hint? They can't beat a dragon with arrows." He said to himself.

He glanced over to see Gunter defeating the Samurai that he faced with Jakob doing the same.

"Well, seems those guys don't need my help right now." Yusuke noticed the lack of a princess. "Now where's-"

A loud cry of pain reached his ears even with all the wind blowing through his ears. He looked to the source, and to his horror, Corrin was on her knees with her back sliced open at the hands of the Rude Kaiser. He called out her name, motioning his Red Eyes Black Dragon to descend to help the girl he called a friend.

 _Ba-Bump!_

He felt… a presence?

 _Ba-Bump!_

It was coming all around him. Filling him with a raw emotion he could not discern…

 _Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump! Ba-Bump!_

Suddenly, a voice entered his mind. One that spoke in a language that was neither Japanese or English. Instead, it sounded… mystical.

" _ **The Shadows…"**_

The shadows? What was it talking about? What is this emotion flaring across his body?

" _ **Call upon the power of the Shadows. Call upon the power of the Dark Dragon…!"**_

Could the voice be talking about… His monster card?

Yusuke reached for his Deck, his heart began to beat at a breakneck pace. He pulled out a card and stared at the image of the dark armored knight with black wings.

Yes, now he recognized this emotion…

Rage.

And he welcomed it…

"I summon: Sorom, the Dark Dragon!" He declared loudly, slapping the new monster card on his Duel Disk.

Immediately, a torrent of darkness erupted from the card, forcing the boy to grab onto his gauntlet to keep the flow of shadows from blowing him away.

"Ugh! T-this power…!" He grits his teeth, feeling the cold, terrifying presence of a monster that commanded the very essence of darkness itself. His blood boiled with power. Filling his core with unsupervised bloodlust.

The card… it was calling for him to hand over control…

"Fine, I don't care if you have to take my heart or my soul! I won't forgive anyone who hurts my friend!" Yusuke shouted, his sky blue eyes… bled over to scarlet red. "NOBODY!"

The shadows took form in front of him. Red Eyes whimpered as if it recognized a superior being. Rude Kaiser backed up in actual terror. Both Hoshidan soldiers and Corrin's party froze as they bore witness to the dark knight that descended from the skies like some fallen angel.

"I-it can't be…" Omozu muttered in shock.

The knight landed on his armored boots. His sword clad firmly in his right hand. His eyes were closed, but the pale eyelids slowly opened to reveal blood red eyes. His black draconic wings flapped behind him then merged together to form a dark cape that blew against the wind.

"That boy…" Gunter looked upon the child with the strange gauntlet. "He actually possesses one of the Legendary Elemental Dragon Knights?"

"Sorom, destroy the monster that dared to hurt Corrin!" Yusuke ordered.

The black-armored knight snarled, bringing his blade up to his face, a torrent of darkness surrounding the sword as he prepared to attack.

"Now strike! Dark Rising Edge!" The Duelist exclaimed as his new monster charged at Rude Kaiser with a battle cry then swung his blade down, bisecting the beast in twine. The lizard creature uttered a pained death cry then exploded into light particles.

"Impossible! The Elemental Dragon Knights are supposed to be dead! There's no way that one could still be alive!?" Omozu said, completely terrified of the black knight shrouded in darkness while the pain of losing his monster overwhelmed his body's need to move.

"I see, so one of the eight Dragon Knights has been summoned." A voice suddenly spoke loud enough to draw attention from Yusuke, Corrin, and every other fighter present. Standing beside the defeated Omozu was another ninja… yet with a long blue scarf covering his mouth, a faint scar going across his right eye, and bright red hair.

"S-Saizo-sama!" Omozu exclaimed in both joy and shock.

The ninja, Saizo, looked upon the wounded girl with a cold gaze. "So this is the Nohrian Commander?" He spat. "She's nothing but a child."

"Who are you?" Yusuke demanded, his eyes still gleaming red. Sorom stood beside the boy, seemingly present to engage in combat if his master were attacked.

"My name is Saizo." The ninja introduced himself. He brought out a set of shuriken as a sudden force of Hoshidans, larger in comparison to the last force, came out seemingly from nowhere, backing Saizo with their own weapons drawn. "I've come to claim your life."

"No…" Corrin groaned, still feeling weak from both her wound and the sudden drain of her strength.

"Destroy them!" The ninja commanded.

"I won't allow it!"

Suddenly, a large explosion of dark energy erupted from in front of Yusuke and Corrin, stopping the Hoshidan soldiers in their place. Right after that, a flurry of hooves came up from behind the group, causing Corrin to turn around and see… Xander, and her siblings, charging.

"X-Xander?! What are you-" The princess began, only to see Xander's horse slow down and trot up at the head of the group.

Reaching up, Leo smiled good-naturedly at his sister, "Looks like we caught up just in time. Lucky as always, aren't you, Sister?" He asked, holding up his tome.

Saizo narrowed his eyes at the Nohrian royal family. "So this is their _true_ commander…" He muttered.

Camilla rode up on her Wyvern, smiling despite the situation. "Are you alright? I was so worried about you-" She froze when she noticed the long slash mark on the girl's back. Suddenly, the voluptuous woman's face turned into one of pure rage as she urged her steed forward. "Who dares hurt my beloved Corrin?! I'll have your head on a platter!" Camilla roared, charging past Xander and into the Hoshidan front lines. Despite having number advantage, the force was caught off guard by the sheer anger and destruction that Camilla brought upon them as she tore through soldier after soldier.

"I never knew Camilla could be so… ruthless…" Corrin muttered, honestly terrified of her sister right now.

Elise giggled. "That's right, you've never seen her on the battlefield before."

Xander glanced at Yusuke, who stared back at him with impassive glowing red eyes. "Boy, take my sister and leave this battlefield. We shall handle this."

The young Duelist nodded, dismissing Sorom and Red Eyes Black Dragon from his Duel Disk. With the monster gone, his eyes returned to their normal azure color. He quickly went to Corrin's side, aiding his friend as he marched the wounded girl off the battlefield, allowing the Nohrian royal family and their forces to freely engage the Hoshidans.

"Now," Xander readied Siegfried then evoked the mantra that would summon his faithful servant. "Come forth, Red Dragon Archfiend!" At his call, the mighty black/red demonic dragon appeared above him, roaring fiercely as if eager to spill blood.

* * *

As they trudged away from the skirmish, Corrin grunts as Yusuke had her arm wrapped around his neck to stabilize her while he kept hold of her opposite side. Gunter dutifully came with them. However, Jakob didn't seem to be anywhere in sight.

"Gunter, have you seen Jakob?" Corrin asked, breathing heavily. "He was here a second ago…"

The elder knight shook his head. "I'm sure he's right behind us." He assured his Lady. "Now hurry up. I can't stand being on this bridge a moment longer." He took the lead, urging his horse forward ahead of the princess and the young duelist.

Suddenly, a large shape came out from behind the two, launching themselves at the side of Gunter's horse. With a large shove, they sent Gunter's horse stumbling to the side… then slipping off the bridge.

Time came to an all-time pause as Corrin watched with horrified eyes as her grandfather figure fell into the dark abyss below…

She broke out of Yusuke's hold, racing to the side, desperately reaching out to Gunter, even though she would never be able to save him. Tears burned in her eyes as she watched her dear friend fall to his demise, all the while, the man who murdered him laughed loudly.

Slowly, Corrin leveled a dark glare at the traitorous man, revealing himself to be Hans, who continued to laugh. "Hans… WHY?!" She yelled, her voice teetering on the edges between crying like a child and screaming like an enraged animal. "Why Gunter?! Why did you just… just push him off! WHY?!" She yelled again, causing the criminal to stop laughing as he looked back down at Corrin with a grin.

"Just following orders." He stated, preparing his axe. "Don't worry though, you and your boyfriend will be joining your babysitter soon enough." He added, his grin growing wider as he prepared to attack.

"You bastard!" Yusuke yelled, his fury unyielding as he lunged at the man, forgetting about summoning a monster or activating a spell to aid him. Instead, he directed his clawed gauntlet to pierce Hans' heart.

"You've got a lot of balls, kid." Hans remarked, easily dodging the boy's sloppy attack. "But you're a thousand years too late to compare to me in a fight."

Before Yusuke realized it, the blade of the man's axe had buried itself into his stomach. The rush of searing pain and jolt in his internal organs forced him to cough out blood mixed with his saliva.

"Yusuke!" Corrin cried out in horror as her newest friend was dislodged from Hans' axe.

"Heh, all bark and no bite." The veteran warrior spat, kicking the injured boy away from him as Yusuke laid on the ground, bleeding out on the bridge.

At that, Corrin's rage broke, "You… YOU… FUCKING MURDERER!" She screamed, charging forward. Just as she did, her free hand was enveloped with what looked like water… before dissipating and revealing a long needle with a color scheme resembling Corrin's armor.

Witnessing this, Hans stepped back, lifting his blood-stained axe to defend himself from the angered princess's first slash then stepping to the side to dodge a jab from Corrin's other arm. "What kind of freak are you?!" He exclaimed, trying to avoid being skewered by the enraged girl.

Instead of replying, Corrin roared with ferocious wrath as she continued her assault, driving Hans back as the latter was forced to stay on the defensive.

* * *

Yusuke could feel himself drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. His blood pooled beneath him, staining the clothes given to him by Corrin. Thankfully, none of it reached his Deck. Unfortunately, he could do nothing but lay there and waste away.

' _I… couldn't do anything…'_ He said in his head, watching through blurred vision as Corrin attacked Hans.

His body ached. His wound burned. His breathing came to a near pause.

' _Is this… how I die…?'_

Black spots entered his vision. He could feel his fight to stay awake further slipping away.

His life began to flash before his eyes. His first Deck, his first Duel, his father's gentle hand upon his head, and… a woman's voice.

' _Mother…?'_

" _ **Good Gods. You're utterly hopeless, boy. Very well, I shall use a portion of my power to keep you stable."**_

Before he passed out, the shadows suddenly came to life, coursing into him like water with a sponge.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open as energy filled his being like a shot of adrenaline. Yusuke stood up back on his feet, looking down at his wound… or rather, where his wound used to be.

"I… I'm healed?" He said in utter surprise. "But how? I should be dead."

A roar of unbridled rage shook the boy out of his thoughts. He noticed Corrin, still trying to attack Hans, with her arm completely different than before. However, he realized that every time the murderous criminal dodged the princess's strikes, he would move himself near the edge of the bridge.

Yusuke realized the man's plan too late.

"Corrin, stop!" He yelled, forcing himself to run towards the girl.

Before the princess could acknowledge the boy's presence, she had already lunged at Hans, who smirked at Corrin… then sidestepped, allowing the Nohrian princess to teeter off the edge of the bridge. The girl yelped in both surprise and fear as she plummets to her inevitable end.

"CORRIN!" Yusuke yelled, jumping off the edge of the bridge and diving towards the falling girl. When he got close enough, he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"Yusuke?! What are you doing!? Why would-" The princess shouted at the boy.

"I'm not losing you again! If it means I have to sacrifice my life to save yours then I'll gladly pay that price!" Yusuke declared, looking straight into Corrin's eyes, who felt touched by her friend's sincerity.

"Yusuke…" She spoke softly as they fell together in the abyss. She smiled softly, dropping Ganglari from her human hand and wrapping her arm around the boy's back. "Thank you…"

However, just before they fell to their apparent deaths, a tiny blue and white fish-like dragon grabbed hold of them both, much to their surprise.

"What in the-" Corrin spoke but was silenced when she felt the presence of her own Summon sprout beneath her and Yusuke. "Azure Eyes?!"

The silver dragon roared, unleashing a powerful light that enshrouded her, Yusuke, and the tiny dragon holding them until they vanished from the physical plane.

* * *

 **[Astral Plane]**

* * *

"...finally awake, Lady Corrin!" A squeaky voice spoke loud enough to ring in his ears.

"Lilith?!" Another voice. Corrin?

"Yep! Your good friend, Lilith, is here!" The voice, Lilith, responded happily. "Welcome to the Dragon Fort!"

"Can you two _be_ any louder?" Yusuke groaned, sitting up from a rather soft-looking bed as he rubbed his eyes. "And what the heck-" When he opened them, he was staring right into the eyes of the tiny fish-like dragon from before. "-happened?"

"Hello!" The dragon said.

"HOLY SHIT! DEMON DRAGON!" The Japanese American exclaimed in shock, comically holding out his Duel Disk to summon a monster.

"Wait, Yusuke! She won't hurt you!" Corrin quickly defended the dragon.

"Eh? You know this thing?!" Yusuke gestured to the tiny dragon, who huffed at being called 'thing'.

"How rude! I'll have you know that _I_ have a name, young man!" The dragon stated before puffing out her chest with pride. "I'm Lilith, Lady Corrin's faithful attendant!"

"Uh, right…" The boy sweatdrops. "So where are we?"

"In the Astral Plane. A world parallel to the human world." Lilith explained. "This is a place in the veins of the world. Unfortunately, I don't have time to fully explain everything. Lady Corrin's dragon Summon used quite a lot of power to send all three of us into this dimension. You were both asleep for a good long while. It's time you both were sent back to the real world." Lifting one of her fins up, the little dragon evoked her magic.

"Wait, Lilith, I don't even-" Corrin began, but a flash of light cut her off, sending her and Yusuke out of the Astral Plane.

* * *

 **[Real World]**

* * *

When the light dissipated, the princess and the duelist stumbled on their feet then looked around.

"We're-" Corrin started before Yusuke finished her sentence. "-back at the fort."

However, no one seemed to be in sight. No Hoshidan soldiers or Nohrian warriors.

"Just what the hell did we go through?" The duelist wondered aloud.

"I don't know…" The silver-haired girl muttered. "Well, since I'm back, I guess I should head home. My family is probably worried sick about me."

Yusuke looked down, a bit sad. "Oh… Then I guess this is goodbye, huh?"

Corrin smiled. "No, this isn't goodbye. In fact, I think this is merely a way of saying that we'll see each other again."

The boy thought about it then grinned. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Cor-"

"YOU'RE MINE!"

A sudden yell from behind Corrin stopped Yusuke. In a panic, the princess turned around with her sword already flying through the air. However, she was met with a club directly colliding with her face, sending the girl flying about a foot through the air and landing onto the floor, unconscious.

"Corrin!?" Yusuke cried out in shock before noticing his friend's assailant. "R-Rinkah-san?!"

"You again?" The Oni Savage exclaimed in surprise.

"Why would you do that!" He shouted. "She didn't deserve- GAH!" The boy was silenced when the Fire Tribe princess rammed the hilt of her club right into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Sorry, kid." Rinkah grimaced, looking down at the unconscious boy and girl. "You'll understand when you wake up…"

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the third chapter. I hope to upload the next one soon.**

 **Quick update: As five elements have been chosen, the remaining two are: Wind and Earth.**

 **Please follow the example on the first chapter for better details if you would like to petition an OC.**

 **Big thanks to these petitioners:**

* * *

 **PrinnyEX - Fire**

 **Sugouxxx - Divine**

 **ZilverX The Twin Writers - Lightning**

 **SignalHunter - Water**

 **LucieusXL - Light**

* * *

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. However, refrain from using rude criticism or flames like other trolls. Trying to get a reaction out of me does not help your cause.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my Yugioh/Fire Emblem crossover story.**

 **Reminder: All the elements have been claimed. If you've petitioned for an OC, do not worry, I will still have a use for them.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Yugioh and Fire Emblem. All rights belong to their original owner.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fates' Wandering Duelist**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Hoshidan Ties and Elemental Legends

* * *

 **[?]**

* * *

 _A black void…_

 _Emptiness filled his soul…_

 _He rubbed his arms to gather any form of warmth he could get, but no matter how many times he tried to stem off the cold, the shadows would continue to drop his body temperature._

 _He wanted to go home. Back to his family's mansion where everyone waited for him. Back to his father. Back to…_

…

 _Who else? Who else could there be?_

" _ **Chosen Master of the Dark Dragon…"**_

 _A new voice. Different from anything he's ever heard of._

" _ **You must not falter… For the Shadows are ever shifting…"**_

 _What did it mean? What were they talking about?_

" _ **Beware the power of Darkness. It will easily… tempt you…"**_

 _Before he could inquire what the voice was talking about, a vicious roar of bloodlust and rage echoed throughout his mind._

 _Then, in the piercing blackness, a pair of blood red eyes stared back at him._

" **LET. ME. OOOUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTT!"**

* * *

 **[Waking World]**

* * *

Yusuke awoke with a gasp, sitting up straight almost immediately. His breathing erratic as sweat escaped his pores. He placed a hand on his forehead, trying to rid himself of that… horrid image.

"What the hell… did I just see?" He muttered to himself.

"Yusuke!" Before he knew it, the boy was suddenly embraced in a warm hug. From the voice alone, he recognized the person hugging him as Corrin. Oddly enough, she wasn't wearing her armor right now, instead it seemed to be a white yukata with a dark blue obi.

"Corrin?" The duelist said in surprise, his voice a bit muffled since his mouth was nestled into the platinum blonde's shoulder.

"Seems like you're finally awake." Another voice spoke just a few feet away from the duo. Corrin broke the hug, stepping away from Yusuke as he stared at the woman he recognized sitting in a chair across from him.

"You!" He growled.

Rinkah, the Hoshidan Oni Savage that had once been his comrade, now his assailant.

"Sorry about busting your gut, couldn't take any chances when I saw you two together." Rinkah said idly, standing up from her seat.

"You're the 'hit first, ask questions never' kind of woman, aren't you?" Yusuke replied dryly.

She shrugged. "Pretty much."

"So where are-" He paused when he realized the choice of clothing that Corrin wore and the wooden structure they were in. "We're in Hoshido, aren't we?" He sighed, already figuring out the answer.

"Bingo." Rinkah nodded. "You're in a Flame Tribe village. I'm turning you both over to actual Hoshidan authorities soon since you're awake. Though the girl awoke much sooner than you did, kid."

"How? You knocked her upside the damn head!" He exclaimed, obviously still sour about being hit by a former comrade.

Corrin giggled. "I guess I've got a thicker skull than you."

"Funny…" Yusuke pouts. "Real funny…"

The princess glanced at Rinkah, fiddling with the edges of her yukata. "I… guess they'll want an explanation for the attack on the fort. Then they'll probably execute us… Right?" She asked. However, Rinkah merely smirked at her which made her realize, "They're already here, aren't they?" She said dryly. A nod was all that confirmed her statement.

"Well… shit," Yusuke cursed, already confirming how fucked they were at the moment.

Corrin sighed then marched over to a wooden dresser and removed her armor, which seemed to have been fixed. "Alright, let's just… try not to drag this on." She said, resigning to her fate.

"Come on, kid." Rinkah pulled the boy out from his spot in the bed.

"Hey, what the hell!?" He exclaimed in annoyance.

"We're giving the girl privacy, unless you want to stay to watch?" The Oni Savage teased, much to the duelist's embarrassment.

Reluctantly, he followed the woman out, allowing Corrin to dress herself in peace.

After a few minutes of waiting, Corrin stepped out in her armor then followed Rinkah and Yusuke to reach the Hoshidan patrol that was meant to pick up their prisoners.

Snow fell around them as they were met with a few Hoshidan soldiers that had a cart driven by a pair of horses. However, amongst them was a familiar face that both Yusuke and Corrin recognized.

"We meet again." The Nohrian princess said. "Kaze, right?"

"Yes." The ninja nodded. "I'm glad we found you, Princess Corrin."

"You guys are assholes, you know that?" The Japanese American spat, glaring at Kaze.

"Apologies, my friend. It was necessary." The Hoshidan ninja knelt before Corrin, surprising the girl. "For we needed to find the princess."

"Uh, what?" The silver-haired girl looked utterly dumbfounded by the ninja's action.

Kaze stood up, looking at both the princess and the duelist. "Please come with me. All will be revealed." He beckoned the young duo to follow.

The two glanced at each other. "Should we?" Yusuke asked.

"We don't really have a choice." Corrin replied, stepping onto the cart. With a sigh, Yusuke boarded it as well, followed by Rinkah.

* * *

 **[Shirasagi - Throne Room]**

* * *

It took hardly the entire morning for the princess and her Duelist friend to reach Shirasagi, which was a large city on an even larger mountain. Despite the beautiful scenery of surrounding plains and lakes, not to mention the fair weather, Corrin couldn't help but feel like she was just being shown around to prepare for her public execution, with all the citizens giving her and Yusuke curious looks that they managed to attract as the cart moved through the city. The soldiers weren't that much talkative either, including Kaze and Rinkah, so there wasn't anything to talk about.

Yusuke, however, would not stop saying how beautiful Hoshido's capital looked. In fact, he admitted that it looked better than Castle Krakenburg. That actually hurt Corrin's feelings since that's where her family lived.

Eventually though, they stopped at what Corrin and Yusuke assumed was the castle's royal home, like the one back at Krakenburg. It was mainly white and red, and very tall, to the point where Corrin could guess that there must've been about ten floors in general in the building. The second they stopped though, Kaze was up and already leading the princess and the duelist off the cart and into the castle, wasting no time at all.

When they stepped inside, Corrin and Yusuke were led through long hallways. Several servants gave the duo curious glances then went back on with their business. Like the outside, the interior of the castle was beautifully marvelous. It took them several silent minutes of walking to reach the throne room.

Like any throne room, it was large with plenty of empty space between the entrance to the throne itself, which was large and white like marble. However, Corrin and Yusuke's focus wasn't on the throne, but rather the man that stood in the middle of the room.

The man looked to be around Xander's age with long spiky hair and dark eyes, wearing white and red armor like a samurai with a long katana in a sheath that rested firmly in his hand.

For some reason, Yusuke recognized the man from his dream when he came to this world, just like he recognized Xander from it as well.

Kaze knelt before the man in respect.

"Welcome back, Kaze." The samurai greeted the shinobi. "Good work."

"Thank you, Ryoma-sama."

Corrin nearly froze in terror, "Wait, L-Lord Ryoma?!" She asked, her voice clearly indicating that she was about to have a panic attack as she stared fearfully at the man who, by all rights, could kill her right now.

In response, Kaze stood, turning to face the princess and the duelist with a neutral face. "Yes, he is the High Prince of Hoshido." Came his statement.

The girl fell to her knees, seemingly accepting her fate as she took a deep breath then spoke calmly, despite her fears. "Well, if you're going to execute me… then be done with it."

"What!?" Yusuke exclaimed. "Corrin, how could you say that?!"

Ryoma stared down at the kneeling girl, as if debating on what to do with her and the boy.

Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind Corrin, "I can't believe it's really you…"

Yusuke and Corrin turned around to see a rather… young-looking woman, probably in her late thirties or early forties judging from her appearance, with long black hair and a white outfit that looked similar to a Shinto goddess. She stood in front of the door, looking directly at the young princess. She took a few steps forward, and Corrin swore she noticed tears in the woman's eyes, "Oh gods, it's you! Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!" She yelled in joy, suddenly crossing the distance with surprising speed and hugging the platinum blonde girl.

However, the princess started to freak out. "Your sweet child?! What are you talking about? That's not possible…"

"Wait, I thought you were from Nohr, Corrin." Yusuke inquired.

At that point, Ryoma stepped forward, smiling to himself. "Mother, perhaps it would be best to explain to sis- I mean, Corrin, about her true heritage." He said, causing the woman to quickly release Corrin, who in turn tried to brush off her armor.

"Yes, I suppose we should." The woman replied, looking straight at Corrin. "I am Mikoto, your mother."

…

…

…

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Corrin and Yusuke exclaimed in surprise.

* * *

 **[Krakenburg]**

* * *

Garon sat quietly on his throne, mulling over the news that Corrin was lost and that Xander would be preparing a force to storm into Hoshido. However, that did little in what he received from Hans after he reported back to him…

...The Summoner boy had managed… to call forth one of the Legendary Elemental Dragon Knights.

' _I had thought those damned knights all perished during the days of the First Dragons…'_ The king growled in his mind. _'It would seem I'll have to deal with that boy before he and those like him become a problem…'_

"Shadow Duelists. Appear before me." He commanded.

Suddenly, several beings appeared from out of the shadows, each of them wearing black cloaks with hoods that shielded their faces from the light.

"There is a certain boy that I need eliminated. He carries with him the Elemental Dragon Knight of Darkness." Garon explained, noticing the silence from the assassins. "Go now and destroy him! Destroy the Dragon Master of Darkness!"

Wordlessly, the cloaked figures disappeared one by one into the shadows, carrying out the orders of their king.

' _Soon… Soon my plans will come to fruition. And nothing will stop me.'_ King Garon smirked.

* * *

 **[Shirasagi - Throne Room]**

* * *

"Hold up! What?!" Corrin exclaimed.

"You're saying that _you_ are her mother?!" Yusuke added with equal shock.

"She's right." Ryoma stated, stepping forward. "You are of Hoshidan blood, and you were abducted by Nohr at a young age." He placed a hand on his chest. "I am your older brother, Ryoma."

Hysterically, Corrin placed her hands over her ears. "No, no, no… Xander is my older brother! Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings…"

The High Prince of Hoshido sighed. "Are those the Nohrian royals? They're not your real family. I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi, our father, to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference." He forced a chuckle. "His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse… he kidnapped you."

"No… That's not…" The platinum blonde girl shook her head, unsure of what to believe in anymore.

"Corrin?" Yusuke looked at his friend with worry.

Ryoma frowned, seemingly… upset? "You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?"

Corrin stood there, holding her head as blurred visions of people she didn't recognize ran through her mind.

"Hey, back off!" Yusuke shoved Ryoma back, much to the prince's shock. "Don't force her to remember things she's probably not ready to bear!"

The samurai gave the boy a once-over… then noticed Yusuke's Duel Disk gauntlet. "That device…"

"Huh?" The triple colored-haired boy raised a brow in confusion.

"You're the one…" Ryoma spoke softly, frowning at the boy.

"The… one?" Yusuke repeated, dumbfounded.

"Tell me, what element do you wield?"

"Eh? I don't know what you-" The duelist began, but was cut off by the High Prince.

"Answer the question, boy!" Ryoma shouted.

"I-I use DARK-attributes!" Yusuke answered with beads of sweat running down his face.

The samurai remained silent. "So it is true. You are one of the Dragon Masters."

"Dragon Masters?"

Mikoto looks at the boy with a grim expression. "They are known as the Chosen of the Legendary Elemental Dragon Knights."

Raising a brow, Yusuke reached into his Deck and pulled out the card of his newest monster. "You mean this guy?" He showed them Sorom, the Dark Dragon.

The very sight of the black knight seemed to send chills down their spines.

"Sorom…" Ryoma's jaw tightened while Mikoto gasped in shock.

"What? Is there something wrong?" The young Duelist asked.

Before he could get a proper answer, a samurai bursts through the doors and kneeled before the High Prince. "Ryoma-sama! I have an urgent message. We're under attack from the north!"

Ryoma had a panicked expression on his face. "No! Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!"

The Hoshidan soldier nodded. "Yes, milord. I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the villagers. Lord Lucieus is there providing as much aid as he can, but he can't hold out forever."

"Very well. We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately." He turned to face his long lost sister, who seemed to have recovered from her brief headache. "Corrin, will you come with me? I want you to see the truth with your own eyes."

Corrin looked down then back at her seemingly _real_ blood-related big brother. "Very well. I will go with you."

"Thank you." Ryoma smiled appreciatively at the princess then he glanced at Yusuke. "I would like to request your aid as well, Dragon Master."

"Don't call me that." The boy stated. "It's Yusuke. Yusuke Shiranui." He activates his Duel Disk, allowing the board of light to materialize. "And of course, I'll help. Where Corrin goes, I go."

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

Two Hoshidans fled into the woods, seemingly trying to escape from their pursuers.

The first is a small girl with short, bright pink hair and brown eyes while wearing traditional Hoshidan robes, with hardly any accessories on her outfit.

The other is a taller woman with short, bright red hair and brown eyes. She too didn't have much accessories on her clothing, yet from the armor on her arms, it was a tell-tale that she was definitely a fighter especially when she road upon a pegasus with a naginata in hand.

"Sorry I'm slowing us down." The pink-haired girl apologized, struggling to fully stand on both her feet. "Of all the times to sprain an ankle…"

"Don't worry about it, Sis." The redhead reassured the girl. "We'll be OK. These stupid beasts don't stand a chance against me. Plus, we've got Dollface looking out for us."

The girl looked down. "I hope you're right…"

At another section of the battlefield, several muscular humanoid beasts that looked more like Gladiator-styled Frankenstein monsters were surrounding a lone young man.

The lone young man in question stood at a good six feet with pale skin, brown eyes, a lean figure, and curly, midnight black hair. He wore a grey jacket with a silver zipper over a blue shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Around his neck were a pair of dark red wireless headphones.

However, the more interesting feature about him was the silver gauntlet on his left arm. It was segmented with golden bolts running along the surface and a board of yellow light that appeared in the shape of a dragon's wing.

The masked monsters growled and roared at him, yet the young man seemed unfazed.

He sighed then placed two fingers on the top of a Deck, removing a card. "You guys are just so troublesome." The young man places his headphones over his ears, blasting music while revealing a card that shined with an unearthly light. "In that case, I'll shed some light on all of you."

* * *

 **[Valley Settlement]**

* * *

As they approached the battlefield, Ryoma glanced at his long lost sister. "Take a look around, Corrin. This is a treacherous region for battle. It's important to scout ahead and look for any troublesome areas."

"Right." The girl nodded.

The High Prince's gaze landed on Yusuke next. "Dragon Master, do you possess any other Summons to call upon? Specifically ones that can fly?"

"Yeah, just a sec." The boy pressed the touch screen on his Duel Disk, pondering over different cards before selecting one. He placed the card on his Duel Disk. "Come forth, Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

A dark portal appeared behind the boy as the familiar black dragon with scarlet red eyes appeared out of it with a mighty roar.

"A mighty beast indeed." Ryoma compliments the black-scaled dragon. "Allow me to show you my own beast." He drew his sword, evoking a silent mantra then unleashed his Summon. "Appear before me, Stardust Dragon!"

In a blast of lightning and light, a white/blue dragon appeared before the group. It screeched, seemingly louder than Red Eyes.

' _Well, ain't that a surprise.'_ Yusuke thought with a grimace.

"Come, we make for battle." Ryoma said as his dragon took to the skies. "Take heed for this is a treacherous region for combat. It is important to look for any troublesome areas."

Rinkah, having tagged along, noticed something in the distance. "Hm? That village…" She said quietly. "Not everyone has evacuated yet. We should warn them to stay out of harm's way!"

"I'm on it!" Yusuke climbed onto his dragon's neck. "Let's go, Red Eyes!"

The great beast roared, flapping its wings as it took flight, heading in the direction of the village.

Kaze sighed then glanced at the silver-haired princess. "I hope it doesn't come to this, but I've brought some Vulnerary for you." He presented a few vials of healing potions to the girl. "Please use it as necessary, Lady Corrin."

"Thank you. I'll put them to good use." Corrin replied with a grin.

"Let's move. Sakura and Hinoka could be in even greater danger!" Ryoma ordered, eager to save his siblings.

Silencing any further conversation, the four warriors took off to provide assistance.

* * *

 **[With Yusuke…]**

* * *

On the Red Eyes Black Dragon, the young Duelist could see a few monstrous creatures with iron masks approaching the village.

With innocent people in danger, Yusuke quickly took out three different cards, placing them on his Duel Disk. "Dark Magician, Dark Blade, Celtic Guardian, come to my aid!"

From above, his three monsters descended from the skies, dropping in front of the Faceless while keeping their backs to the village.

"Take them down!" Yusuke ordered.

Celtic Guardian struck first, delivering a swift slash that cut off the head of a Faceless, killing the large monstrous humanoid.

Dark Blade followed second, becoming a whirlwind of metal and death as he eviscerated his foes without mercy. The Faceless were unable to stand up to the might of his twin sabers as they fell to the ground, unmoving.

Dark Magician twirled his rod then with a cry, he unleashed a powerful Dark Magic attack that engulfed a squad of the Faceless until they shattered into pieces.

Yusuke grinned, his monsters were too strong for these Faceless creatures. Hardly anyone could ever defeat a Duel Monster when they're summoned. Unless they were proficient with magic and had enough strength to shatter the link between the summoner and the monster.

"Alright, Red Eyes! Let's finish them off!" He commanded, gesturing towards the remaining Faceless that his three monsters had forgotten. "Inferno Fire Blast!"

The black avian dragon opened its maw then released a powerful blast of burning energy at the collection of monsters while Celtic Guardian, Dark Blade, and Dark Magician quickly leaped out of the path of fire. The Faceless were consumed in the blast, annihilating them from existence.

"Alright!" The boy cheered, patting his dragon on the head. "Nice work, pal." He looked to his two Warriors and Spellcaster. "You guys were a big help."

He received nods from each of them then they returned to their cards which Yusuke removed and placed back in his deck.

An old man approached the young man, a grateful grin on his face. "Oh, thank you, kind warrior! Everyone in our village is so grateful. Please, take this. Good luck!"

The boy looks down at the bag of gold that he received and the potion in his hands. "Huh, I wasn't expecting that."

A sudden rumble shook Yusuke until he nearly fell on his butt. "Christ!" He exclaimed, looking around in shock until he noticed an entire hill get disintegrated. "Did that really just happen!?"

Red Eyes growled lowly, lowering its neck for its master.

"Oh right, we've still gotta find those princesses." The young Duelist climbed onto the black dragon. "Alright, let's get a move on!"

The dragon roared then took off into the skies as the villagers watched the dragon rider go with awe.

* * *

 **[With Corrin…]**

* * *

"Rinkah, watch out!" The silver-haired princess called out as she slashed a Faceless with Ganglari.

"I could've handled that, princess." The Oni Savage scoffed, smashing another of the Faceless in the… well, the face.

"I was just helping…" Corrin frowned.

Kaze threw his shuriken, striking the neck of another Faceless. "Do not mind her, Corrin-sama. Her tribe are quite prideful warriors." The ninja comments.

"R-right," The girl replies, checking the air for any sign of Yusuke, but found none. "I'm going on ahead. Will you two be alright by yourselves?"

Rinkah smirked. "We can handle these weaklings." She swung her club into the midsection of a Faceless, knocking the creature into a tree with enough force to break a normal man to pieces.

"Go on, Princess. We will be alright." Kaze stated. He somersaults into the air then threw a barrage of shuriken into two Faceless, killing the beasts instantly.

Corrin nods then advances ahead, hoping to find another friendly face, either those princesses or Yusuke.

Suddenly, the sounds of battle reached her ears. "Huh? Is someone fighting out here?"

"Do your worst, monsters. I promise I can be meaner than you!" A tomboyish feminine voice yelled followed by several roars.

"That must be one of the princesses!" Corrin took off at breakneck speed.

She passed by woods and boulders until she came upon a woman on a pegasus battling three Faceless at once.

"Hey, are you all right? We're here to help." Corrin called out as she slashed at the first Faceless, beheading the creature with ease.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" The redhead asked. "I thought I knew most of my brother's troops. Anyway, I appreciate the help, but it's really not necessary. It takes more than a few dozen 800-pound monsters to bring me down!"

The silver-haired princess smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're feeling confident. Just know that we've got your back." She stood beside the Hoshidan princess, ready to engage the Faceless.

Hinoka grinned right back then both princesses attacked, killing the last two Faceless with their blades.

Once the monsters had been slain, Corrin released a breath then swiped the blood off her sword. "That takes care of that."

"Hey, wait a second!" Hinoka called out.

"Hmm?" The girl looked back.

The pegasus rider looked down in slight embarrassment. "I didn't mean to be dismissive. Thank you for coming all the way out here. I owe you one…" She reached into her pouch and tosses a Concoction at the surprised Corrin. "...so take this. You can use it in a pinch to heal your wounds. Now really, don't worry about me. I'm at my best in situations like this!"

"Thank you." Corrin smiled appreciatively at Hinoka. "I'll use this wisely."

The Hoshidan princess grinned right back. "Hey, you never did tell me your name."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Corrin. Nice to meet you."

"Corrin?" Hinoka repeated the name then her eyes went wide as saucers. "Corrin?! This can't be a coincidence!"

Corrin sweatdrops, _'I can already guess how awkward this is gonna be back at the castle.'_

The redhead shook her head. "Sorry, no time for this. For now, we need to find Sakura!"

"Sakura?"

"My little sister. We got separated when the monsters ambushed us." Hinoka looked down. "Gods, I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Corrin reassured the pegasus rider. "And if not us then my friend from above most certainly will."

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

Ryoma was panting heavily, bracing himself with his katana. His spirit partner was growling at the swarm of Faceless as they advanced on the Hoshidan High Prince.

The samurai gritted his teeth. "Hold strong, Sisters! I'm coming for you!" He declared, unwilling to give up and leave his siblings to their fate.

Stardust Dragon roars loudly with the Faceless roaring in return as they advanced upon the prince and his dragon.

"I will not fall here, monsters!" Ryoma declared. "So come! Try your hand at slaying me! I won't go down so easily!"

"Well said, Prince Ryoma." A familiar voice to the prince spoke aloud. "Cyber Dragon, Evolution Burst!"

Suddenly, a blast of electric white energy struck the Faceless, vaporizing them from existence.

Ryoma looked to the source of the attack and gasped in surprise. Slithering on the ground was a serpent-like metal dragon that seemed more machine than flesh. "I know that beast… Lual?"

Stepping out from behind the dragon is the black-haired young man with headphones. He waved with his gauntlet. "Yo," He greeted the prince. "Glad you're still alive."

"Hahaha! My friend!" Ryoma sheathed his sword then hugged the young man. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Yeah, missed you too, buddy." The teen replied.

"I'm glad that you are here, I need to find my sisters." The high prince said to Lual.

"I figured as much considering we got separated during our return back." The young man replied.

"Then we must find them as soon as possible." Ryoma then realized something. "Oh, I have to tell you that there's another like you."

"Another?" Lual raised a brow.

"Another Dragon Master." The prince stated.

The teen froze then looked down at his Deck, where a single card pulsed brightly. "I see…" He commented. "Yes, even my own card is resonating with its fellow brother knight."

"Come, we must finish this battle immediately." Ryoma placed a hand on Lual's shoulder then continued onward to the fight.

"For the last time, it's Lucieus Alexen." The Duelist remarked with a hint of annoyance.

* * *

 **[Sakura]**

* * *

Meanwhile, the young shrine maiden was shaking like a leaf as a group of Faceless surround her, each of them growling viciously at the girl.

Sakura gulps. "I'm not scared of these things… as long as Hinoka is close by!" She told herself, but knew greatly that she wasn't cut out for this type of thing.

Before she knew it, one of the Faceless lunged at her, punching the girl with the full force of a charging horse, knocking Sakura into the base of a tree.

The shrine maiden slowly struggles to get up, holding her aching stomach as she looked up at the gathering monsters that looked ready to tear her limb from limb.

Fear took over as Sakura held herself while tears of pain escaped her eyelids. "No!" She sobbed. She wasn't ready to die. Not now! She couldn't run anywhere. Her ankle was sprained and Hinoka was nowhere in sight.

One of the Faceless raised its fists to crush her, causing the girl to cry out.

"No! Help me, Onii-sama!" Sakura screamed, closing her eyes.

"Sorom!" A voice called out.

Before the Hoshidan princess realized it, a pair of strong arms lifted her up and carried her away from the masked beasts.

Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes until she was staring into the handsome visage of Sorom, the Dark Dragon, who was carrying her in a bridal carry, much to her embarrassment. "T-thank you…" She whispered quietly.

Crimson eyes glanced at her but focused ahead as the dark knight landed in front of a boy that rode upon a black dragon.

"Good work." Yusuke grinned then glared at the Faceless. "Now destroyed those monsters!" He commanded.

Sorom nods, setting the girl in his arms down then brandishing his wicked blade and attacked the Faceless, slashing and cutting through their greying flesh with the ferocity of a dragon.

At that moment, Corrin burst out from the foliage and stares at both the Duelist and the Hoshidan shrine maiden. "Yusuke?"

"Oh, Corrin," The boy grinned. "Glad to see you're alright."

The silver-haired princess smiled at her friend. "You as well." She noticed Sakura, who was staring at her with a look of fear. "Hey! Are you okay?" She asked gently. "We're here to help."

"Oh!" The Hoshidan princess blushed. "Th-thank you so much. Yes, I'm okay… for n-now."

Corrin's smile brightened. "Excellent. I think we have things under control at the moment. But please stay back for the time being. We'll take care of the rest of the monsters." She took off to assist Sorom with Yusuke riding upon Red Eyes Black Dragon following close behind.

"Yes, of c-course." Sakura went silent then realized something, "Oh. I didn't even get a chance to ask her name…"

Yusuke recalled his dragon back into its card as he and Corrin watched Sorom slay the last of the Faceless with his blade.

"That knight of yours is quite strong." The Nohrian princess commented.

"I know. I didn't even think he would be this strong." The Duelist replied.

The Dark Dragon swung his sword, removing the last of his opponent's blood from the blade. He gave his master and the princess one last look before returning to his card.

"Geez, silent much?" Yusuke frowned.

Corrin giggled as she sheathed her blade. "You've gotten stronger."

"Well, not like I've got a choice. I have to be strong if I want to protect you." The boy admitted with a wide grin, much to the girl's embarrassment.

' _Did he have to say it like that…?'_ The princess said in her head.

"Now let's go and regroup with the others. I'm sure the High Prince has found the rest of his sisters by now." Yusuke stated. "And I want a nice soft bed to lay on after all this."

The Nohrian princess grinned at her friend's laidback nature. "You always seem to make dangerous situations seem more like an every day exercise."

"Oh, believe me, I'm terrified out of my wits. Did you know I could've died today?" Yusuke said. "Granted I did have my monsters with me, but still, I could've died."

"Yusuke, I hardly believe that you would've-" She froze when a memory of a half-dead Yusuke with blood pooling around him flooded her thoughts. "Um, actually, maybe we should hurry back."

The white-haired teen raised a brow. "Uh, sure…" He was about to call forth one of his monsters to carry them back to the rest of the Hoshidan forces until…

"RWAAAAAAGH!"

A loud roar echoed in the foliage as a large, meaty fist punched the young Duelist right in the chest, sending him crashing against a tree trunk with a grunt.

"Yusuke!?" Corrin cries out in horror only to quickly step back from an overhead smash from a Faceless that seemed to be bigger and meaner than the other monsters.

The princess drew her sword and charged at the beast. However, the Faceless avoided her retaliatory slash, growling loudly as it punched at Corrin with its giant fist. The blow caught the girl by surprise, sending her slamming against the trunk of a tree and collapsing beside Yusuke, who struggled to get up after that painful blow.

"Corrin…" The Japanese-American groaned, holding his aching stomach.

"Yusuke… I'm sorry…" The princess apologized as she coughed a bit of blood. No doubt the blow must've ruptured one of her organs.

Yusuke grits his teeth as he tried to reach for a card in his Deck, but the pain from the masked beast's fists made it unbearable to move.

The Faceless growled down at its fallen prey then brought up a fist, ready to end the princess and the duelist in one fell swoop. Until…

"Oi, oi, is that any way to treat a couple of kids?" A voice spoke out, drawing the monster's attention to Lual, who seemed more bored than concerned or angry.

The Faceless snarled then charged at the young man.

Sighing, Lual drew a card. "If that's how you wanna play it…" He closed his eyes then slapped a card down on his Duel Disk. "...then I'll have Leodin, the Light Dragon finish you off."

A ray of light stood in front of the Faceless, stopping the bulging beast in its tracks as it looked in silent awe at the bright enigma. Then suddenly, a figure emerged from the holy tower of light…

It looked to be a handsome young man with short, yet neat golden hair, gleaming silver eyes, and fair skin. From the neck up and down to his feet, he wore white armor that possessed a draconic and regal appearance. Each part of the armor was decorated with silver additions that resembled the heads of lions. Hanging from the back of his armor was a stark white mantle with golden scales lined in the cape. His weapon of choice seemed to be a double-edged zweihander with a regal silver crossguard, a lion-shaped pommel, and a large thick blade that possessed glowing white runes along the fuller.

For some reason, Yusuke felt an immense hatred for the knight, yet he couldn't understand why?

The Faceless, realizing it was being threatened, roared at the Duel Monster, who merely gave the beast an unimpressed scoff.

"Attack with Descending Blight!" Lucieus ordered.

The white knight hefted his zweihander then lunged at the Faceless with a battlecry. The edges of his sword glowed with holy energy which he used to slash right through the masked monster's torso, bisecting it in half as it fell to the ground in a motionless heap.

With the Faceless defeated, Lucieus called back his monster, returning it to its card. "No challenge at all." His eyes landed on Yusuke then he glanced behind him. "Hey! I found them."

Arriving on the scene were Ryoma, Sakura, Hinoka, RInkah, and Kaze. The youngest of the two Hoshidan princesses rushed over to them and used her staff to heal both Corrin and Yusuke.

"Thank you so much for coming to our aid. Those monsters would have caused more damage if you hadn't come. I have to ask, though… Who are you?" Sakura asked while healing the two.

"My name is-" Corrin tried to speak as her insides rearranged themselves due to the healing magic, but the pain made her pause. Luckily, someone else answered for her.

"Her name is Corrin." Hinoka walks up to the silver-haired girl.

After her healing had finished, the former Nohrian princess stood up, looking at the redhead pegasus rider a bit nervously. "Er, yes. Nice to meet you properly."

"Hinoka? Are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned about her older sister.

Suddenly, the redhead wrapped her arms around Corrin while resting her chin on the surprised silverette's shoulder. "Thank Gods… it's really you…" She suddenly hiccuped. "Finally… after all these years… I-I've missed you so much."

Corrin stood there in surprise as the Hoshidan princess sobbed into her shoulder. Yusuke looking away from the awkward moment.

After a few more seconds of crying, Hinoka pulled away from Corrin, furiously rubbing away at the tears in her eyes. "S-Sorry…" She apologized.

"Oh! Um…" Corrin's cheeks were flushed pink to the point they would be similar to Sakura's hair color.

Ryoma stepped forward with a grin. "Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little, Avatar. When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and pick up the naginata. And I will say… if you ever find yourself facing business end of her weapon…" He shudders, "…you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring you back to us someday…" The prince looks to his sister with a relieved smile. "And now here you are."

While the royal siblings and 'supposed' sister chatted, Yusuke and Lucieus were staring at each other. Not in one of _those_ manners, mind you, but more like they were sizing each other up.

Right there and then these two Duelists had one thought running through their minds…

' _He's strong.'_

"I'm sorry, Corrin. I'm not usually this emotional." Hinoka apologized then smiled at her sister. "But I'm just so happy to have you back." Then she suddenly turned into a chibi and started ranting while her siblings watched dryly. "Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!"

Sakura looked at the silver-haired young woman curiously. "Wait… is this really Corrin?"

Ryoma pats his youngest sister's head. "Yes. I know it's big news. I'll fill you in on the whole story later. For now we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters." He turned to the others in their party. "Everyone, let's head home!"

Nodding, they traversed on the path back to the capital. Along the way, Corrin decided to ask a very important question, "What are those things, anyway?"

The High Prince grimaced. "They're known as the Faceless. Creature with no will of their own. Created by Nohrian mages."

Hinoka scoffed from her place upon her pegasus, "I call 'em dead meat. But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now. Our mother, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido."

"That's why Nohr sends those… things." Ryoma added in a bitter tone. "They have no souls-no will of their 's why they are able to penetrate the barrier and terrorize our borders."

"If that wasn't bad enough! Those pigs send Summoners that can call upon monsters to attack as well." The red-haired pegasus rider snarled.

"But…" Corrin looked horrified and confused. "...the Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people…"

Hinoka scoffed, "Of course they would. They're pure evil. Sometimes the Faceless even turn on the mages who created them. But the Nohrians don't care. They're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others. I'll never forgive them for that, or for stealing you away. They'll pay for all the suffering they've caused!"

"I can't believe it…" Corrin was having trouble standing clearly, but Yusuke was already helping the girl by steadying her on his body.

The tri-haired teen grimaced, noticing the distraught look on his friend's face. There was no doubt in his mind that Corrin felt her entire outlook on Nohr had come crashing down. _'Corrin…'_

* * *

 **[Castle Shirasagi]**

* * *

After returning to the castle, Corrin was led away by Mikoto, her supposed mother, while Yusuke had been taken aside for a chat with Ryoma and the mysterious duelist with the monster he had never seen before.

"So what's this all about?" The boy inquired, sitting on a comfortable couch while Ryoma sat across from him with Lucieus lounging nearby as he listened to music on his headphones.

"You asked what was wrong before the trouble with the Faceless reached my ears." The High Prince reminscened. Yusuke nods. "I told you before that you were a Dragon Master. One of the Chosen for the Legendary Elemental Dragon Knights."

"Yeah, you said something like that, but what's so special about them?" Yusuke asked.

Lucieus lowered his headphones. "They're native to this world. Not ours."

"Say what!?" The Shiranui heir exclaimed then looked at the Duelist in confusion. "Wait, who are you?"

"Lucieus Alexen." The Caucasian nodded, shuffling his hands into his jacket pockets. "Like you, I'm also a Dragon Master." He pulled out a card from his Deck and revealed the card he had used to save Yusuke and Corrin: Leodin, the Light Dragon.

Yusuke was about to say something when he felt a pulse from his Deck. He reached inside and pulled out the card of Sorom, the Dark Dragon. It was giving off a faint purple glow while Lucieus' card glowed white.

"Resonance." Ryoma said quietly. "So I was right." The wild-haired brunette stood up. "Yusuke-kun, what Lucieus-dono speaks is the truth. Whatever world you came from was not the native home of the Knights."

"Okay, then why would something like this be so important in this world?" Yusuke questioned.

The older man sighed then sat down. "It is a long tale. One that has existed since before the Kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr ever came into being." He ran a hand through his hair. "Before the War of the First Dragons, there were eight knights of great renown and strength. These knights were the Elemental Dragon Knights. Warriors born from the souls of Dragons, but given a human form. Each of these knights wielded control over a single element: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Light, Darkness, and Divine. Not only that, but they could transform into full-grown dragons themselves due to their draconic heritage. These warriors earned themselves titles and the favor of the Gods, including Naga, who is Mother to All. Granted immortal bodies, these eight heroes protected the balance of our world from anything that sought to disrupt it, including other dragons that had descended to madness." Ryoma paused for a few seconds until he continued, "However, like all humans, these knights had emotions and desires. One of these being the desire to mate."

Yusuke's cheeks flushed red when the prince mentioned 'mate'. _'Don't tell me…'_

"They pleaded with the Gods to grant them mortal bodies by sacrificing their ability to transform into their dragon forms and their immortality. Their prayers were answered." Ryoma continued. "Now mortal, the Knights had sought love with humans. Marrying and siring children of their own. All except one. The Dragon Knight of Darkness, Sorom."

All three young men glanced down at the pulsing purple card in Yusuke's hand. Every so often a cold, merciless void would fill the room, but it wasn't strong enough to evoke fear.

"What happened…" Yusuke said quietly.

"His human wife, a beautiful princess from a small kingdom lost to time, was pregnant with his child and in labor." The High Prince looked sad. "However, the child and mother died during the delivery."

This piece of news horrified Yusuke. Nobody should ever have to live through something like that. "How?" He inquired.

"Many believed that the mother had taken ill, but the real reason was because of Sorom's natural affinity for his element. You see, Darkness is an element that relates to death or destruction. When the knight impregnated his wife, he had inadvertently poisoned her and the child with his power. The corroding darkness slowly killed his wife while the child had already been dead since it was born from the shadows."

"Keep going." Lucieus told the prince.

Nodding, Ryoma continued, "The revelation hit Sorom hard. In fact, he almost went mad because he couldn't sire any children or experience the love of having a family without harming them. And over the years, he slowly grew jealous of his fellow knights, who had families of their own while he had nothing." He sighed. "And like all things, envy led one down a path of damnation."

…

"The Dark Dragon Knight's jealousy had turned to hatred and eventually, his hatred festered into rage. A rage so dark that it threatened to swallow the very sun itself."

"What does my monster have to do with this?" Yusuke inquired.

"Sorom caused the downfall of the knights by having them turn against each other through deceit and trickery. One by one they grew to despise each other until they could handle it no more. The Knights waged war against each other, slaughtering those they had once called their brothers and sisters-in-arms. Those they had trained with, fought with, and laughed with." Ryoma tightened his grip on the sheath of his katana. "They killed each other all because one was fated to be alone the rest of his life."

"That… can't be the end, right?"

"No." The samurai shook his head. "Naga, anguished over the loss of her favored knights, gathered the souls of the warriors and separated them to find the Chosen Dragon Masters. Thousands of years have passed and none have stepped forth with one of the Knights… until now."

"So that's why you reacted like that back at the throne." Yusuke said quietly.

"Yes, you are the Dragon Master of Darkness while Lucieus is the Dragon Master of Light. I find this fortunate that two Summoners with such an impressive ability to call upon a force of powerful monsters are now in my kingdom." Ryoma grinned.

"Prince Ryoma, I understand that you're a bit expressive on legends and stuff, but I'm not some legendary hero. I'm just a kid that just likes to play Duel Monsters." The tri-colored haired teen clarified. "Sorry…"

The wielder of Raijinto sighed. "No, I should be the one apologizing. I assumed you would be able to handle such a destiny, but it would seem my worries were misplaced."

Lucieus scoffed. "Leave the kid be, Ryoma. He doesn't know what the hell he's getting into anyways. Besides…" He glanced at Yusuke indifferently. "He doesn't seem all that strong of a Duelist to me."

The boy with different hair colors stood up with an outraged expression. "What'd you say!?"

"You heard me loud and clear." The Dragon Master of Light shot back. "I said, you're weak."

"The hell I am! I can kick your ass in a Duel, anytime, anywhere!" Yusuke retorted.

Lucieus had a thin line spread across his lips, "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is!" The youth snarled.

"Then tomorrow, you and I will Duel in front of all the citizens in Hoshido." The dark-haired Caucasian stated. "Try not to get stage fright." He taunted, passing by the Dragon Master of Darkness.

Ryoma sighed. "Lovely. It seems I'll have to warn mother about this."

Yusuke, however, didn't hear him. Instead, he glared at Lucieus' back with the force of a thousand suns, yet it did nothing to spark a reaction.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

After the return back to the castle, Corrin had been requested by Queen Mikoto to meet her in her 'old room' or something like that.

Honestly, the silver-haired princess had no idea what the Hoshidan Queen wanted with her or believed her to be her lost child, but for some reason… she almost yearned to know her true mother's identity.

Eventually, she found Mikoto standing in the middle of an old room, the Queen having patiently waiting for her to enter. "Welcome back, Corrin." The older woman said with a smile. "This is your old room." She added, gesturing to the interior and its contents.

"So I've been told." Corrin replied, looking around the room that was _apparently_ hers. It was… quite childish actually. A small bed in a corner, one that the girl would be very surprised if she could still fit in, a little dresser that might've been filled with children's clothing, and a chest full of toys. Eventually her gaze fell upon one of the many papers that lay across the floor. Out of sheer curiosity, she stepped forward, bent down, and picked one up. "Um… What's this, if I may ask?" She inquired, turning the paper over to show Mikoto. The paper itself was a simple drawing of three people: a very tall man, a shorter woman, and a tiny child.

Seeing the picture, the Hoshidan Queen quickly stepped forward and gently took it from Corrin, "Oh, this is a picture you drew when you were a little girl." She stated, turning it over and pointing at the man, "This is your father-" Next came the woman, "-this is me-" Lastly, the child, "And this is you. It's adorable, really." She finished with a smile. For some reason, Corrin felt sad, but Mikoto didn't notice and continued on. "We couldn't bear to change anything in this room after you were taken, it would've been like giving up. Though we probably could've gotten a bigger bed, because you've grown so much! I can't believe how beautiful you are-"

"I'm… afraid I still don't remember everything." Corrin said, cutting off Mikoto mid-rant. The sudden interruption caused the Queen to raise an eyebrow herself, letting Corrin continue, "I have no doubts that I'm your child, but I don't even know how to respond to your stories. This may be my old room, but it's foreign to me… And everyone else here are just…" She paused, hoping that this wouldn't hurt the woman's feelings. "Strangers to me."

In response, Mikoto stepped forward and placed a hand on Corrin's shoulder, "It's okay, Corrin. Please don't worry about it."

"I'm so sorry. Here you are, maybe my real mother, and I don't feel anything…" The silverette looked down, feeling guilty for dismissing such a kind woman's gestures.

The beautiful queen shook her head. "Please. It makes sense. You spent your whole childhood in Nohr. I'm sure you were quite sheltered. You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. But I hope that someday we can be a family again."

Corrin remained silent for a few seconds then sighed, "Okay," She said quietly. "Thank you for understanding."

Mikoto's smile brightened, "For now, please make yourself comfortable. Explore the castle, or stroll the grounds outside. You'll be safe here." She stated.

Despite the queen's reassurance, Corrin couldn't help but force a smile, "Yeah, I guess I could do that." She said, receiving a nod from Mikoto indicating that it was a good choice. "I'll, uh… be back before dark, I guess?" She added, then when Mikoto nodded again she turned and headed out for a bit more to explore the castle grounds.

* * *

 **[Hours Later…]**

* * *

It was about time for the sun to set that Corrin decided to explore a bit more of the outside grounds. She had gone through most of the castle, seeing the large kitchen and other things, but had yet to see much of the outside aside from what she saw when she and Yusuke were brought to the castle.

However, while those hours were filled with wonder at the size and elegance of the castle, it was also filled with something else. Reminders of her siblings from Nohr. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stop thinking about them and thinking about how they would be reacting to her disappearance no long after she left the safety of her fort. Elise would be worried sick, but the rest would probably… Probably be preparing to storm through the entirety of Hoshido to get her back.

The thought made her shiver. As much as she lover her siblings from Nohr, she couldn't agree with the face that they would kill hundreds just to keep their probably adopted sister-

" _You are the ocean's gray waves~"_

Suddenly, a melodic voice cuts through Corrin's thoughts, causing the princess to stop in her tracks to listen. Then, almost in a trance, she continued forward, now curious to see who was singing.

" _Destined to seek~"_

Following the voice, Corrin found herself stepping into view of a rather small lake, resting peacefully in the sunset. There was a bridge leading a fair distance into the lake… And a young woman with long blue hair and wearing a strange white dress, who seemed to be walking on it.

" _Life beyond the shore just out of reach~"_

Corrin watched silently as the woman continued to sing the melody, entrancing her by its beauty. However, she wasn't the only one watching.

From upon the bridge stood the Dragon Master of Light, Lucieus Alexen, who seemed to be listening intently to the song.

" _Yet the waters ever change~"_

Corrin and Lucieus looked at each other for a brief moment before focusing back on the blue-haired singer.

" _Flowing like time~"_

Just as the woman sang that verse, the water beneath the bridge seemed to… smoothen. It was as if a gentle wave had come out from underneath her, ridding the lake of the ripples it had acquired over time.

A beautiful melody that could spark the light within a human's soul…

" _The path is yours to climb~"_

At that point, the woman's song seemed to be over, as she seemed to relax at that point and take a breath. Then, her eyes opened, revealing golden yellow irises that shimmered like gems as she spun around, seeing Lucieus standing there, like normal… And a much smaller girl, at least compared to the tall teenager, standing next to him, who seemed to be giving the woman a shy wave. Said woman looked surprised for only a second then her face went neutral as she walked back towards the pair.

"Er, hello. I'm sorry to bother you. I just got lost in your singing. There is something about that song captivated me…" Corrin nervously smiled at the blue-haired beauty.

"You must be Princess Corrin." The blunette greeted.

The silverette smiled. "Yes. And you are?"

The woman remained silent for a second then answered, "I'm Azura. A former princess of Nohr."

Corrin blinked in confusion. "Wait, Former? I don't understand. If that were true, surely I would have heard of you. I grew up with the Nohrian royal family…"

Azura nodded. "I'm afraid I've been here a long time. After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed again and again. However, I wasn't as heavily guarded. Hoshidan ninja easily kidnapped me. I suppose we've both been hostages for most of our lives…"

"Gods…" The silver-haired princess looked downcasted. "I'm so sorry."

The bluenette shook her head. "No, it's OK. I may technically be a hostage, but I've lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter."

Corrin nodded in understanding then glanced at the Dragon Master, "Um, if I may ask, what is this man doing here?" She asked, freezing when Lual's gaze landed on her. "I-I mean in a curious way, not a mean way, I was just curious as to why you are-"

"I'm Azura's assigned bodyguard." Lucieus interrupted calmly. "I have been since my reveal as the Dragon Master of Light came to being. I'm also one of Hoshido's Summoners that deals with invaders from Nohr. The Nohrians aptly named me the 'White Scourge of Hoshido' if I recall." He stated while shuffling his headphones on, much to Corrin's confusion.

"So you're her retainer?" Corrin asked, innocently and curiously.

A sudden twitch of the young man's brow was all the indication that he seemed particularly annoyed by the question.

Thankfully, Azura spoke up to clarify the situation. "We prefer the term 'guardian'." Lucieus visibly seemed to calm down when the portion was answered.

"Oh…" The former Nohrian princess looked down, almost dreading the answer, "If you could return to Nohr and see your blood-related siblings again, would you?" She asked, catching the blue-haired woman off-guard for a second with the sudden question.

However, her surprise quickly passed as she gave her answer. "I imagine if I did then I'd probably react the same way you would. Despite feeling loved by those that I'm related to, I'd treat them as strangers."

"Do you think you could start over there? Live a new life among strangers?" Corrin inquired.

Azura shook her head, almost like she knew the answer before the question came. "No. Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not."

Corrin remained silent, nodding in agreement that the Nohrian King tended to be… unreasonable at times.

"Queen Mikoto informed me that Master Lucieus and the Dragon Master of Darkness will be participating in a Duel tomorrow." Azura mentioned while glancing at her bodyguard.

"Duel?" Corrin repeated, following the blue-haired woman's gaze to the Caucasian. "Oh right, Yusuke told me about it before. It's basically a battle between Summoners and their Summons, right?"

"Something like that, princess." Lucieus replied with a sigh. However, a tinge of excitement seemed to radiate around him like an oppressive aura. "However, I'm actually looking forward to our Duel."

"Huh?" The silver-haired girl inclined her head in confusion.

Azura gave the revealed Hoshidan princess a thin smile. "Perhaps you should see for yourself tomorrow."

For some reason, Corrin had a feeling that this 'Duel' would change the outlook of everything she viewed in life…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter and I'm hoping to complete the next one as quick as possible because it marks the story's first Duel.**

 **Anyway here are the petitioners of the Chosen Dragon Masters:**

* * *

 **PrinnyEX - Fire**

 **Sugouxxx - Divine**

 **ZilverX The Twin Writers - Lightning**

 **SignalHunter - Water**

 **LucieusXL - Light**

 **KKVantas69 - Earth**

 **Spiceracksargent001 - Wind**

* * *

 **And with that marks the end of Dragon Master submissions. However, the mysterious Shadow Duelists will be the primary antagonists for the Dragon Masters so same rules apply only all of their gauntlets/Duel Disks are demonic and grey while their Elements are considered 'Dusk' or 'Dawn'. You can choose which Elemental Dragon Master you want them to have as an archrival.**

 **Oh, and if you have any suggestions for the Duel Monster Summons of the Fire Emblem characters, I'd be glad to hear them.**

 **Currently, we have Azure Eyes Silver Dragon for Corrin, Stardust Dragon for Ryoma, and Red Dragon Archfiend for Xander. I'll give you a quick hint about the royal families of Nohr and Hoshido: Practically all of their Summons are Dragon-type monsters. Other characters can summon whatever you think suits them.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter. Suggestions, ideas, and all that are welcome.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my Yugioh/Fire Emblem crossover story.**

 **Reminder: All the elements have been claimed. If you've petitioned for an OC, do not worry, I will still have a use for them.**

 **Petitions for Shadow Duelists are still up. Suggestions for Duel Monster Summons of Fire Emblem characters are also needed. So please… hurry the heck up.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Yugioh and Fire Emblem. All rights belong to their original owner.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fates' Wandering Duelist**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** The First Duel and a Mother's Love

* * *

 **[Castle Shirasagi]**

"Yusuke, you know you don't have to do this, right?" Corrin said, frowning at the boy.

Yusuke, however, was busy going over his Deck, selecting and changing out cards then replacing them with new ones from the Card Selector on his gauntlet.

"Hey, Yusuke?" The silver-haired girl looked at her friend in worry.

"Huh?" The boy looked back at Corrin. "You say something?"

The princess puffed her cheeks into a pout, "Did you _just_ notice me right now?"

"You were standing behind me?" Yusuke inquired, honestly missing the fact that he failed to notice the girl's presence.

"Are you _that_ thick-headed, stupid!" Corrin exclaimed in irritation, causing the boy to shrink back in fright.

"Uh, I'm sorry! I promise not to do it again!" The young Duelist quickly reassured the girl, mostly to avoid being hit if she got angry enough.

"You better not." The silver-haired princess warned. However, she sighed as she looked at Yusuke's deck. "Can you beat him?"

"Don't know." The Shiranui heir admitted. "Honestly, I don't know what sort of Deck he'll be playing with." Suddenly, a wild grin appeared on his face. "But I'm rather excited about it. If I don't know what monsters he uses besides his Light Dragon card, I can enjoy the Duel to its max."

"You sound rather eager for such a thing." Corrin comments.

"Of course I am. This will be my first real Duel in a while." Yusuke grinned. "I wanna pay that guy back for mocking me. And I'll do it together with my Deck."

Before the princess could inquire about how he would fight, a knock came from the door that turned out to be Yusuke's guest room.

Opening the door was the ninja Kaze, who seemed rather adamant about the Duel. "Yusuke-dono, it is time. Please follow me to the dueling arena."

Nodding, the Japanese American followed the Hoshidan out of his room, with Corrin trailing behind.

* * *

 **[Dawn Dragon Statue Square]**

The sun was high as several citizens of the Hoshidan kingdom were gathered around the square of their kingdom's guardian deity, the Dawn Dragon. Among them, as they sat upon chairs were the Hoshidan royal family: Mikoto, Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi. Sitting beside the Hoshidan Queen was Azura, who waited for the Duel to begin.

However, standing on one side of the makeshift stage was Lucieus Alexen, his arms crossed and his headphones on as he listened to music and waited for his opponent to arrive.

Sakura glanced at her older sister. "Hinoka-nee, why are Lucieus-san and Yusuke-kun fighting each other?"

The redhead shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I think it's a ritual to show off one's manhood or something."

"Wrong, sister." Ryoma corrected. "This is a Duel between Summoners. A battle beyond the boundaries of mere mortals."

Takumi scoffed. "If you ask me, they should've settled it with swords."

"Takumi, please behave." Mikoto scolded her second son.

"Yes, mother." The platinum-haired young man replied quietly.

Azura looked off to the side. "He approaches."

Everyone watched with bated breath as the rumored Dragon Master of Darkness approached the Dueling arena, stepping onto the stage with a look that could kill a normal man.

"I see you haven't run away yet." Lucieus comments, activating his Duel Disk.

"There are some things you don't know about me. One of them is that I never back down from a Duel." Yusuke stated, standing opposite of him while activating his own Duel Disk.

"I see." Lucieus remarks. "Then let's see you backup all that bravado."

Yusuke smirked. "Alright, in the words of a great man: It's Time to Duel!"

With no words left to say, the two Duelists activate their holographic projectors as their LP Counter sets to 8000.

 **Yusuke LP: 8000 [Hand: 5]**

 **Lucieus LP: 8000 [Hand: 5]**

"I'll let you have the first move." Lucieus offered.

"Awfully generous of you, but thanks nonetheless." The tri-colored haired boy replied as he looks at his Hand then grins as he pulled one card then slid it into his Magic/Trap Zone. "I play Hand Destruction. Now we both send two cards from our hand to the Graveyard then draw two cards."

Both players do so, discarding two cards from their hand to slot them into the Graveyard then drawing the two desired cards.

Yusuke gauged Lucieus's expression, only to frown when the older teen didn't so much as react. His ocean blue eyes glanced down at his two new cards then smirked. A plan beginning to form in his mind as he enacted the rest of his turn. "Next, I'm gonna summon my Dark Blade in ATK mode!"

After placing the monster card down on his Duel Disk, the dark knight wielding twin blades appeared from out of thin air, garnering looks of surprise and awe from the crowd.

 **[Dark Blade] ATK/DEF: 1800/1500**

"Then I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Yusuke stated.

"My turn. Draw!" Lucieus drew a card from his Deck.

 **Yusuke LP: 8000 [Hand: 3]**

 **Lucieus LP: 8000 [Hand: 6]**

The dark-haired teen glanced at his new card then back at Yusuke. "Since you have a monster on the Field, I can Special Summon _this_ card from my hand." He slapped said card onto the Monster Zone. "Come forth, Cyber Dragon!"

Emerging from Lucieus's Field is a robotic serpentine dragon that released a cybernetic roar from its steel maw.

 **[Cyber Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2100/1600**

"Good heavens!" Mikoto cried out in surprise.

"An impressive monster," Azura comments from her seat.

Corrin, who is watching from a higher vantage point that overlooked the entirety of the Duel, looked almost worried when she gauged the strength of the dragon. "That beast is strong…" She said to herself.

"Battle!" Lucieus evoked, sending his hand out towards his opponent's monster. "Cyber Dragon, attack Dark Blade!"

The machine dragon opened its jaws wide as energy began to pool with unending power. "Evolution Burst!" Cyber Dragon fires its signature attack at the dark knight, who braced himself for the blast.

"Reveal face down!" Yusuke pressed a switch on his Duel Disk. "Negate Attack! This stops your monster's attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

The power of the Evolution Burst was absorbed into a rift in front of Dark Blade, sparing the warrior from destruction.

Lucieus inclined a brow in interest. "Very well. Then I will place two cards face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn now. Draw!" The boy drew his card.

 **Yusuke LP: 8000 [Hand: 4]**

 **Lucieus LP: 8000 [Hand: 3]**

"For my first move, I'll play the Monster Reborn card in my hand to revive the Dark Magician from my Graveyard!" Yusuke declared.

Emerging beside Dark Blade was the dark armored magician with black/silver robes covering it. Ice blue eyes glaring daggers at the Cyber Dragon.

 **[Dark Magician] ATK/DEF: 2500/2100**

Lucieus inclined his brow. "When did you-" He froze when he realized that the Hand Destruction card must've been the reason why the Spellcaster was in the Graveyard. "Not bad." He admitted.

"Battle!" Yusuke gestured at his opponent's monster. "Dark Magician attacks Cyber Dragon! Dark Magic Attack!"

Following his master's orders, the ultimate spellcaster unleashed his signature attack with a battle cry as a stream of dark energy was blasted at Cyber Dragon.

Sakura gasped. "Yusuke-kun's monster is stronger than Lucieus-san's dragon."

"He could do some serious damage to him," Hinoka adds, feeling a bit excited about the Duel.

"Don't count Lual out just yet," Ryoma interjects, earning looks of surprise from his siblings and mother.

"I'm afraid you've activated my face down Trap Card!" Lucieus exclaimed as one of the cards lifted up to reveal an image of a lizardman trying to attack a human knight, only to get sucked into a dark vortex. "Dimensional Prison!"

"Oh no!" Yusuke cried out in surprise, realizing that he fell for the older teen's trick.

"Judging by your reaction, you know what this card does, but for the sake of the audience, I'll explain. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, my trap targets that monster… and banishes it from the game."

Just as the Dark Magician's attack was about to strike Cyber Dragon, a dark vortex opened and devoured the Dark Magic Attack. Suddenly, the black-garbed spellcaster was being slowly pulled in as he fought with all his power to escape, but it proved futile as Dark Magician was sucked into the vortex and banishing him from the Field.

"Damn…" Yusuke grits his teeth, realizing that he just lost one of his best cards. "I switch Dark Blade into DEF mode and end my turn."

The dark knight lowered himself on one knee, crossing his blades in front of him defensively.

"My turn. Draw!" Lucieus draws a card then looks back at Yusuke. "It would seem fortune favors the strong, kid."

 **Yusuke LP: 8000 [Hand: 3]**

 **Lucieus LP: 8000 [Hand: 4]**

"What the hell are you talking about?" The boy demanded.

"Because I just drew the card that will grant me victory." Slowly, the dark-haired young man revealed the card in his hand to Yusuke, who could only gasp in horror.

"N-no!"

"I activate the magic of Polymerization! By fusing the Cyber Dragon on my Field and the one in my hand, I can summon an even more powerful beast!" As Lucieus spoke, his Cyber Dragon and a carbon-copy of the monster combined together in a swirl of magic. "Dragons born of metal instead of flesh, combine together to form a creature without limit! Fusion Summon! Arise, Level 8 Cyber Twin Dragon!"

Emerging from the vortex came a two-headed cybernetic dragon that looked ready to tear any foe apart.

 **[Cyber Twin Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2800/2100**

"And this monster has a nifty little trick. It can make a _second_ attack during each Battle Phase." Lucieus explained.

"That's bad." Hinoka comments.

"Indeed. A most troubling beast for young Yusuke." Mikoto adds.

Takumi scoffs. "If the kid can't beat it then he's not much of a 'Dragon Master'." He mumbled quietly, not really trusting the boy to win against the famed White Scourge of Hoshido.

"Battle! Cyber Twin Dragon attacks Dark Blade!" Lucieus commanded as his two-headed machine monster growled then started to power up orbs of light in its separate jaws. "Evolution Twin Burst!" The monster unleashes its signature attack at the kneeling Dark Blade.

Yusuke gritted his teeth. There was no possible way for him to save his warrior or his LP from the attack.

The energy blast strikes Dark Blade, who briefly struggles for a few seconds before his swords snapped in half and he was wiped out from existence as he cried out in pain.

The white-haired boy braced himself as the shockwave from the blast nearly pushed him off his feet. Thankfully, his monster was in DEF mode, but his LP was soon gonna take a hit.

"And with Cyber Twin Dragon's effect, I can attack again. Evolution Twin Burst!" At its master's command, the dragon unleashed another twin blast at Yusuke, who could do nothing but take the attack head-on.

In any other situation, the hologram of a Duel Monster wouldn't be able to hurt a Duelist. However…

"ARGGHHHH!" Yusuke cries out in agony as the blast of energy struck him, engulfing him in its power.

"Yusuke!" Corrin exclaims as her friend drops on one knee, his body smoldering and scuffed with ash as he grits his teeth to keep from groaning in pain.

 **Yusuke LP: 8000 - 2800 = 5200**

"What… the hell… was that!?" Yusuke demands, glaring at his opponent.

Lucieus, for once in his time on this world, looked surprised. "So you haven't noticed it?" He sighed. "I see. You haven't experienced an actual Duel in this dimension. I suppose I should explain then. In a Duel, whenever you take damage or if your monster is destroyed when it is summoned, you will feel the pain. Trust me, I know. There's also the fact that the LP Counter also symbolizes one's life in this world. If it hits zero… you die."

Yusuke's blood turned ice cold. The revelation that he could _actually_ die. Whether in a Duel or out of it, only made it that much more terrifying. He had already been on Death's door once… he won't let it happen again.

"But don't worry. You only die if you're caught in a Shadow Game." Lucieus assured Yusuke.

"Just… get on with your turn!" The boy snarled.

"Very well. Turn end." Lucieus replied.

"It's my turn now. Draw!" Yusuke drew his next card, glancing at the image until he suddenly smirked. "Yes!"

 **Yusuke LP: 5200 [Hand: 4]**

 **Lucieus LP: 8000 [Hand: 3]**

"I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two new cards from my hand!" Playing said card, Yusuke drew two new cards then his smirk widened. "Oh yeah! It's payback time!"

"Hmm?" Lucieus inclined a brow, wondering what his opponent could be planning.

"First, I'll play the spell card: Twin Twisters! By discarding one card from my hand, I can target two Spell or Trap cards on the field and destroy them!" Yusuke felt satisfaction when he noticed the older teen's brow twitch. "And it just so happens that I'll be destroying your two face-down cards!"

A blast of wind erupted from Yusuke's Spell card, transforming into twin tornadoes that struck the face-down cards, revealing them to be Trap Stun and Machina Armored Unit.

"Next I'll summon Red-Eyes Wyvern!" The boy declared, slapping said monster card on his Duel Disk.

Emerging from his side of the Field is a slimmer version of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. It released a bird-like roar as it settles in front of Yusuke.

 **[Red-Eyes Wyvern] ATK/DEF: 1800/1600**

"Why would he summon a monster weaker than Lucieus-dono's dragon?" Sakura asked her siblings.

"Because he has a plan," Takumi answered, feeling a sliver of respect for the boy's courage.

"But it won't be staying here for long because by banishing a face-up Dragon-Type monster I control, I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Yusuke slaps a card on his board after sending his wyvern into the Banished Zone.

Red-Eyes Wyvern bursts into data particles only for them to recombine to form a larger, sinister version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon only with metallic scale plating that looked like a combination between dark steel and silver with burning red accents that decorated the body. Glowing red eyes flash as the beast roars triumphantly as it hovered above Yusuke.

 **[Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2800/2400**

"Now I activate my dragon's special effect! Once per turn: I can Special Summon one Dragon-Type monster from my hand or Graveyard. And I'll be bringing back the monster I discarded!" The young Duelist declares. "Arise from the grave, Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand!"

Emerging beside the DARK-Attribute dragon was another dragon, but with a more serpentine appearance. It was gold and silver with large wings that shimmered like gemstones, five-fingered claws with razor sharp talons, sharp teeth, and ruby red eyes. The beast flexes its tail then releases a loud cry that sounded almost mystical in nature.

 **[Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand] ATK/DEF: 2800/2800**

"So beautiful…" Corrin mumbled with awe while other Hoshidans looked upon the dragon with mixtures of surprise and stupefied wonder.

Lucieus narrows his eyes. "I thought you only played with DARK attributes."

"That was your first mistake. Assuming that all I played with were creatures of darkness." Yusuke smirked. "I activate Felgrand's special effect! When he's Special Summoned from the Graveyard, I can banish a monster my opponent controls or has in their Graveyard then he gains ATK and DEF equal to the banished monster's original Level or Rank by 100 points. And you can already guess which one I'm going to banish."

"I figured as much." The Dragon Master of Light glanced at his Cyber Twin Dragon.

"I banish your Cyber Twin Dragon from the field which gives my Divine Dragon Lord an 800 point power boost due to your monster possessing eight Level stars!" Yusuke declared as Felgrand released a heavenly pulse wave that destroyed Lucieus's monster into light particles which were then absorbed into his wings, letting them shine with a holy light. "And since you have no monsters on the field, I can make a direct attack!"

 **[Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand] ATK/DEF: 2800/2800 - 3600/3600**

"Take your best shot, kid." Lucieus challenged, leaving himself wide open.

The Shiranui heir scowled. "Fine, if that's how you wanna play it then I'll attack with my Red-Eyes first!" He declared, the black dragon roaring in agreement. "Darkness Metal Flare!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon opens its maw then releases a ball of dark energy that strikes Lucieus at full blast, taking a good chunk of his LP away.

 **Lucieus LP: 8000 - 5200**

"And now my Dragon Lord attacks you next!" Yusuke declares as Felgrand's eyes flash with light gathering at his mouth. "Divine Radiant Cannon!" At his command, the Divine Dragon Lord unleashes its attack on Lucieus.

"There's no way that Lucieus will be able to survive this!" Corrin grinned, seeing that her friend was about to take the lead.

"He isn't finished yet, Corrin-sama," Kaze remarked from behind the girl.

"Huh? What do you mean? Yusuke obviously has the advantage in this Duel." The silver-haired princess pointed out.

"True, but Lucieus-dono didn't become known as the White Scourge of Hoshido for nothing." The ninja stated.

"Well done, you actually managed to force me to summon one of my ace monsters," Lucieus commented.

"Yeah right," Yusuke scoffed. "There's no way you'll be able to summon a monster after my dragon's attack takes you down."

"That's where you're wrong. I activate the effect of Leodin, the Light Dragon from my Deck! When a LIGHT-attribute monster declares an attack against me, I can negate that attack and use that monster as a sacrifice to summon Leodin to the field!" The dark-haired young man declared as a barrier of light stopped Felgrand's Divine Radiant Cannon just when it was about to hit him. Once the Divine Dragon ceased its attack, it looked confused until a ray of light from the barrier struck it right in the chest, absorbing it right into it as it cried out in pain then disappeared into light particles. "Come forth, Leodin the Light Dragon!"

Emerging from the barrier, the white armored knight descended with feathery bird-like wings. Once he landed, his wings reformed into his cape as he summoned forth his zweihander and entered a combat stance.

 **[Leodin the Light Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2500/2100**

"That's impossible! There's no way you should be able to summon him to the field like that!" Yusuke cried out in both outrage and shock.

"True, but these cards are far from the ones we're used to. Allow me to prove my point. I activate Leodin's second ability. When a LIGHT-attribute monster is used as a tribute to summon him, he gains five hundred attack points for each of its Levels or Ranks. Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand had eight Level stars so my monster gains 4500 ATK." Lucieus remarked then gestured with his arm. "Go, Light's Blessing!"

Leodin brought its sword close as the runes on the blade glowed brightly and filled the knight with unrelenting strength.

 **[Leodin the Light Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2500/2100 - 7000/2100**

"And when this effect is activated during my opponent's turn, I can immediately unleash a counterattack with Leodin!" Lucieus declared.

Yusuke took a step back in shock. If he was attacked right now, he'd lose a chunk of his life points.

"Battle! Leodin attacks your Red-Eyes!" Lucieus declared. A flash of light emanates from the dragon knight's eyes as he leaped into the air with the help of his wings then brought his zweihander back with one hand. "Descending Blight!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon never stood a chance as Leodin swung his sword, cutting the dragon right in half as it released one last agonizing roar before exploding into data particles. The resulting shockwave hit Yusuke full blast as he cried out in pain and landed on his back in a smoking heap.

"Yusuke!" Corrin screams in horror as her dear friend writhed on the ground in agony.

 **Yusuke LP: 5200 - 4200 = 1000**

"After the battle damage has been dealt, the effect of my Light Dragon reverts his ATK back to their original number. Now, how will you get out of this mess, kid?" Lucieus taunted, watching as the boy struggled to get back up.

"Stop this Duel! For Gods' sakes, he's going to die down there!" The silver-haired princess demanded.

Kaze shook his head. "I cannot, Corrin-sama. It is not my place to do so. None of the royal family may interfere either. The Duel can only end if one of them loses or if they surrender willingly."

Corrin looked like she wanted to argue again. Hot tears threatened to spill from her eyelids as she focused back on the Duel, silently pleading for Yusuke to stop fighting.

"I… end my… turn." The Dragon Master of Darkness groaned.

"It's my turn. Draw!" Lucieus drew his card without so much as a glance then planned his move.

 **Yusuke LP: 1000 [Hand: 0]**

 **Lucieus LP: 5200 [Hand: 4]**

"I'll summon my Cyber Phoenix in ATK Mode." Lucieus placed said card on his Duel Disk. Emerging from the older teen's side of the field was a cybernetic phoenix with glowing red energy lines running around its body. It released a robotic trill as it floated beside Leodin.

 **[Cyber Phoenix] ATK/DEF: 1200/1600**

"And I won't waste anymore time by using a spell or trap because I'm ending his Duel once and for all." Lucieus remarked. "Cyber Phoenix, finish him off! Evolution Inferno!"

The cybernetic bird released a synthetic cry as it flapped its wings as a torrent of fire was blasted at Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" Corrin cried out in horror.

"It's over," Takumi remarked with a scoff.

Sakura and Hinoka watched as the boy stood there for his imminent defeat. Ryoma folded his arms, scowling. Azura looked indifferent.

However, an unexpected phenomenon occured…

"I activate Sorom the Dark Dragon's special effect from my Deck," Yusuke said in a tone that sounded as if two people were speaking at once. "By banishing three monsters from my Graveyard, I can Special Summon him to the Field and negate your Battle Phase."

"What!?" Lucieus exclaimed in surprise.

Cyber Phoenix's attack was centimeters from striking Yusuke until a tornado of shadows emerged from beneath, protecting him from its wrath while afterimages of Dark Blade, Red-Eyes Wyvern, and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon appeared in front then disappeared into the dark tornado. From within the shadows, a pair of crimson eyes flashed and out stepped the legendary Dragon Knight of Darkness himself.

 **[Sorom the Dark Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2500/2100**

Takumi stood up from his seat in shock while Sakura, Hinoka, and Ryoma watched with grim stares. Mikoto gasped in surprise while Azura continued to watch indifferently.

Sorom narrowed his eyes at Leodin, who glared right back at the dark knight.

"So you managed to summon your ace monster. Interesting, but it won't save-" Lucieus froze when he noticed the sudden change in the appearance of his opponent.

Gone was the snowy white hair. Now replaced by midnight black hair that flowed freely from the torrent of Sorom's power. Yusuke's gentle sky blue eyes were gone and replaced with crimson red orbs that glowed with savage intensity.

"What happened to you?" The Dragon Master of Light inquired.

"It doesn't matter. Finish your turn." Yusuke replied in two different voices.

"Very well. Since you canceled my Battle Phase, I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Lucieus performed said action. "Make your last move, kid."

Yusuke merely scowled then placed to fingers on his deck. "My turn! Draw!" He drew a card then glanced at it. A smirk appeared on his face when he noticed the image. "You're right, Lucieus. This is my last move. The move that will put you down."

 **Yusuke LP: 1000 [Hand: 1]**

 **Lucieus LP: 5200 [Hand: 2]**

"Interesting," The Dragon Master of Light remarked. "Show me your resolve."

"Very well. However, I activate one of Sorom's effects!" 'Yusuke' gestured toward the dark knight as his unattended palm pulsed with dark energy. "Once per Turn, I can call forth another DARK-attribute monster from the Banish Zone. The monster I choose is my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

With a dark cry, Sorom raised his hand as the shadows gather and reformed themselves into the said dragon. Red-Eyes releases a vengeful roar as it returned to the Field looking ready for payback.

Lucieus frowned. "So you're going to use your dragon's ability to resurrect other dragons, huh?"

"Well, that's one of the reasons." The currently dark-haired teen remarked with a cold grin. "I activate my dragon's effect to call back a dragon that I had discarded on my first turn! Come forth! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon releases a cry. Emerging from a dark void was the original avian black dragon with gleaming ruby red eyes. Said dragon released a bird-like roar when it arrived on the field.

 **[Red-Eyes Black Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2400/2000**

"But he won't be staying for long because I activate the magic card, Dark Dragon Contract!" Yusuke slapped a card on his Duel Disk, allowing a hologram with an image of Sorom within a magic circle that glowed blood red to appear on the field. "I can only activate this card if Sorom is on the field and if there is another DARK-attribute monster face-up as well."

"What do you hope to achieve with that?" Lucieus furrowed his brow in suspicion.

"It acts similar to a Polymerization card, but with better results." The dark-haired Yusuke gestured to Sorom. "Now my Dark Dragon, begin the contract!"

Sorom's eyes flash as it held out a hand towards Red-Eyes Black Dragon. A blood red magic circle appeared between him and the dragon. The knight looked into the ruby eyes of the black dragon then gestured with his head to the circle. The dragon obeyed without question, entering the circle with the knight following soon after.

"Black dragon with eyes of red, contract with the knight of darkness to forge a new warrior beyond the limits of mortality!" Yusuke chanted as the circle glowed brighter and brighter. "Contract Summon!" A black clawed boot stepped out of the circle followed by razor sharp talons and a full-faced black draconian helmet with glowing red eyes and a mane of long blood red hair. "Emerge, Level 10 Red-Eyes Dark Dragon Knight!"

Once the figure fully stepped out of the magic circle, they are revealed to be a masculine warrior decked out in draconic armor themed after the Red-Eyes Black Dragon with a closed helm, glowing red eyes, black dragon wings, long red hair, a bladed tail, talons, claws, and a wicked broadsword that pulsed with red energy.

 **[Red-Eyes Dark Dragon Knight] ATK/DEF: 3000/2700**

"And since he's on the field, I can activate his special effect! By paying half my life points, he gains the attack points of a Dragon-Type monster on the field. And the dragon I choose is my Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Yusuke declared.

 **Yusuke LP: 1000 - 500 = 500**

"Draconic Offering!" The Dragon Master evoked as Dark Dragon Knight brought his sword up in a noble gesture while Darkness Metal Dragon released a roar as a red aura flowed from it and into the knight's own body. Red-Eyes Dark Dragon Knight's sword began to glow a deep crimson color that the blade itself seemed to mimic that of blood.

 **[Red-Eyes Dark Dragon Knight] ATK: 3000 + 2800 = 5800**

"And now for the Battle Phase! First, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attacks your Cyber Phoenix!" Yusuke ordered as the Red-Eyes monster reared its head back, charging up for an attack. "Darkness Metal Flare!"

Lucieus glanced at his face down card but decided not to use it yet. _'Not the time for it.'_

Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon unleashed its signature attack at Cyber Phoenix. The robotic bird never stood a chance as the blast consumed it in a fiery blaze and destroying it into data particles.

Lucieus grunts as the shockwaves from his monster's destruction nearly blew him off his feet, but he held firm.

 **Lucieus LP: 5200 - 4600 = 600 LP**

"Since my Cyber Phoenix was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can draw one card!" The Light Dragon Master drew a card from his deck.

"Try all you want, but nothing can stand against my knight and my dragon." 'Yusuke' remarked with a cold grin.

"We'll see about that," Lucieus stated.

"Oh, we will," The possessed Yusuke gestured towards his knight. "Red-Eyes Dark Dragon Knight attacks Leodin!"

The eyes of the knight's helm flared as he reared back his sword and allowing pulsating, red energy to lengthen the blade. He leaped into the air and descended to strike Leodin.

"Draconic End!"

Red-Eyes Dark Dragon Knight released a battle cry as his blade flew to behead the Dragon of Light. It seemed to be the end for Lucieus...

Or so the boy thought.

"I activate my face down!" The Dragon Master of Light declared as the card lifted up to reveal an image of Leodin surrounded by a barrier. "Lightforce Barrier!"

Dark Dragon Knight slashed down to destroy Leodin, but a magic barrier made of pure light stopped the sword strike dead in its tracks.

"What!?" Yusuke exclaimed in shock.

"Allow me to explain," Lucieus said stoically. "You see if Leodin is the target for an attack and I have life points that are 1000 or lower then I can stop the opponent's monster… and reflect the attack right back at them!"

The glowing crimson eyes of the possessed teen widened in shock as the barrier pulsed once then twice. "Then that means…"

"That you take the full force of your knight's attack," Lucieus remarked.

Leodin released a cry as the barrier surrounding him pulsed and sent Red-Eyes Dark Dragon Knight's signature attack back and forcing him to strike a horrified Yusuke directly in the chest.

"ARRRGGGHHHHHH!" Yusuke screams in agony as the attack knocks the duelist on his back.

 **Yusuke LP: 500 - 500 = 0**

 **WINNER: Lucieus**

With his opponent defeated, Lucieus shuffled his cards back into his Deck after the holograms disappeared. "Just as I thought. All bark and no bite."

"It's over." Ryoma sighed, slightly disappointed that the boy lost.

"I knew the kid couldn't win. No one can beat the White Scourge." Takumi remarked coldly.

"Takumi!" Hinoka reprimanded her younger brother.

Azura kept her eyes focused on the unconscious form of the Dark Dragon Master. She noted that the dark aura surrounding him had receded back to wherever it came from, which allowed his hair color to return back to its snowy white color.

Meanwhile, the crowd cheered for their greatest champion after he defeated his opponent by outsmarting him in the most efficient way possible. However, not all were equally as happy or in a cheerful mood.

High above from her perch, Corrin looked upon the smoking body of her friend with tear-stricken, horrified eyes. When the boy pulled out the last ditch maneuver that would win him the Duel, Lucieus bounced right back and managed to steal the victory away from Yusuke.

"I… am terribly sorry about your friend, Corrin-sama." Kaze apologized.

The platinum-haired girl said nothing. What could she say? That it was impossible for someone to wield such power. Or how unfair it was that her friend lost the first duel he seemed so excited to play.

"I will see to it that he receives medical treatment, Ojou-sama," The ninja bowed obediently to Corrin then disappeared via shadow step.

* * *

 **[Medical Chambers]**

Yusuke's eyes shot open as he sat up with a gasp. "I'm awake! No more yelling, dad!" He blinked several times when he realized that he was not in his bedroom or still on the field dueling. "Where… am I?"

"You are in the medical ward within the castle," A strangely familiar voice spoke up, forcing the boy to turn his gaze and meet the topaz orbs of Azura.

"GAH! It's you!" Yusuke exclaimed, gesturing comically at the blue-haired girl… "Wait, who are you again?"

The young woman sighed, "I am Azura," She said with a hint of annoyance. "I watched you Duel against Lucieus."

The Shiranui heir groaned, "Man, did I lose?"

"Regretfully, you did." She nodded. "Princess Corrin was quite worried about you."

"Then… why are you here and not her? Not that I'm ungrateful for the company or anything." Yusuke said with a nervous grin.

"She's busy preparing for the festival. I volunteered to watch over you in her place." Azura stated.

"Oh," He pursed his lips then grinned widely. "Well, thanks a lot. You're a good friend for helping Corrin."

The girl looked at the boy in surprise, "Friend?"

"Well, yeah, if you're volunteering to watch over me for someone then that means you're a good friend," Yusuke explained. "So if you're friends with Corrin then you're friends with me."

Azura gasped lightly then a small grin wormed its way to her face. "Friends… I'd like that."

"So I lost the Duel…" Yusuke said quietly then smirked. "Then that means I've just gotta get stronger! I don't really remember what happened in the end, but I've gotta Duel him again!"

"You seem to like dueling," Azura remarked.

The boy grinned. "Of course! It's my passion!"

' _This boy… there's something special about him.'_ The blue-haired singer said internally. _'But I can see why Corrin likes him so much.'_

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

Corrin sat in her old bedroom. The small bed seemed entirely uncomfortable, especially for someone of her height since it was suited for a child instead of a young woman. Unfortunately, she had to sleep in it until her 'siblings' could bring in a bigger bed along with nightwear that could fit her since she had to sleep with her armor on.

However, that did little to help with the terrible Duel between her friend and the infamous White Scourge of Hoshido. She believed he could win, but in the end he was defeated. Corrin wished she could be there by her friend's side, but her birth mother kept her from bothering Yusuke. Instead, Azura promised to stay by Yusuke's bedside to keep him company.

A knock on her door distracted her from her thoughts from the horrible image of Yusuke's smoldering body. "Come in," She answered stoically.

The door quickly opened, allowing Ryoma to walk in as he looked at Corrin, "Corrin, I trust you've been alright after… your friend's duel?"

The platinum-haired girl nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay," She replied. "Is the Festival about to begin?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yes," Then he reached behind his waist to pull out a small, brown belt with a small loop on the side to hold something, like a sheath without a covering. "This should help you carry your sword."

Corrin took the gift, strapped it around her waist, and placed Ganglari in it without much trouble. She actually felt rather proud of herself for the act. "So where's the Festival happening?" She asked.

"In the city, of course." The high prince replied simply then turned around. "I have other things I must attend to. I hope you enjoy yourself at the Festival, you've missed quite a lot." He walked out before Corrin could reply.

The girl pursed her lips then placed a hand on her chest. "What do you think, Azure Eyes?"

A soothing growl entered her mental vision. Corrin could guess that her Summon was being considerate and caring. Although, that did little to answer her question.

"Well, I suppose I should go visit Yusuke and see if he's alright." She said to both herself and to her dragon. "He's probably devastated that he lost…"

The moment the silver-haired princess stepped out of her room, the ninja she had known before appeared in front of her and knelt down. "Corrin-sama," Kaze spoke. "Queen Mikoto wishes to speak with you in the throne room."

' _Bad timing…'_ Corrin groaned internally. "Very well, I'll be there soon."

"I shall inform the Queen at once," Kaze said briskly then disappeared once more.

Corrin stared at the spot the ninja had once been. She could feel the presence of her Azure Eyes Silver Dragon crooning at her decision. "Well, looks like I have no choice. Yusuke will have to wait."

* * *

 **[Outskirts of Hoshido]**

A few Hoshidan samurais were patrolling the highways, keeping watchful vigil over anything that may threaten their country and the royal family they serve.

"Oi, Takeo have you found anything?" A gruff samurai asked a younger one.

"Nothing yet, Renji-san." The younger samurai replied. "I doubt the others are having better luck either."

"Don't relax just yet," Renji stated. "You can never tell if any Nohrian spies are skulking in the shadows this day and age."

Takeo sighed. "I suppose you have a point, Renji-san."

"Look at it this way, kid," The veteran warrior said, checking his katana. "If there aren't any Nohrians or bandits around then you can head back and still make it in time to enjoy the Festival."

"Really? Awesome." Takeo grinned.

"A festival? How wonderful. I do love parties." A masculine voice spoke up, surprising the two Hoshidans as they turn to face the speaker.

Said figure seemed to be a man clad in a dark blue cloak with a blank white mask covering his face.

"Who are you? State your reasons for entering Hoshidan territory!" Renji demanded, pulling out his katana from its sheath followed by Takeo.

"Me? Why I'm just a simple traveler coming to enjoy the Dawn Dragon Festival…" The cloaked man stated. "However, if you stand in my way then I'll have to get physical."

"Is that a threat!?" Takeo snarled, his grip tightening the handle of his weapon.

"Only if you value your souls." The masked man remarked coldly as the blank face began to glow with a red mark shaped similar to a wolf's head.

"Leave these lands at once, or else your life is forfeit," Renji warned.

The mysterious man sighed then began to chuckle sinisterly. "Oh well, I warned you." He moved his cloak, revealing a sinister clawed gauntlet that possessed a razor sharp armblade and a deck of cards in the hand protector.

"What the…? What in the name of the gods is that thing?" Takeo wondered aloud.

The masked man chuckled darkly, "You're about to find out." He pulls out a card and places it on the surface of the blade. "I summon a monster in attack mode!"

The two Hoshidans could do nothing but cry out in terror as a bright purple light enveloped around the area they were protecting.

Seconds later, the samurai laid on the ground with their eyes blank and lifeless. Meanwhile, the masked man leered down at them with his faceless white mask. "I warned you fools. Stand in my way and your souls get sent to the Shadow Realm."

He stepped over the lifeless bodies of the Hoshidans and marched onward towards the Hoshidan capital with a far darker goal in mind.

"Shadow Duelists, it's time we take the stage." The masked man remarked as several other figures appeared out of the tree, each of them possessing glowing red eyes and markings that symbolize either a wolf or a tiger. "Let's show these so-called Dragon Masters how we do things."

* * *

 **[Shirasagi Castle Town]**

After Yusuke had managed to recover enough from his injuries during his Duel, Corrin came to him with an offer to tour the festival with her siblings and Azura. Well, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura anyways. Ryoma was busy with royal duties.

Naturally, the young Duelist agreed, if only to get out of bed.

So here they were, a small gathering of young adults parading around the town to take note of the sights.

"Hey, young lady!" An old woman called out, stopping Yusuke, Azura, and Corrin. "Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They're delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you'll love 'em."

"Well…" The platinum blonde pursed her lips in thought then grinned. "Sure! Why not?" She took the offered food, carefully blew on it then took a bite. Her crimson eyes widened in sheer joy as a content moan escaped her throat. "I've never tasted spices like these before. This is amazing!"

The old woman chuckled. "Told ya! Here, take two extra ones on the house. Share it with your boyfriend and the young lady with you!"

Corrin's cheeks flushed pink at the 'boyfriend' comment but took the offerings with a brisk nod. "Well, thank you very much!" She turned to her friends and held out the roasted potatoes. "Here you go."

Azura received her snack with a smile. "Thank you, Corrin." She took an experimental bite, and like Corrin, moaned in content. "Mmm, you're right. This is delicious."

"I'll say!" Yusuke agreed with his mouthful as he devoured five helpings of potatoes while the ladies watched with awe.

"Wow, I guess besides dueling, he likes food," Corrin remarked with a smile.

"Where does he put it all?" Azura wondered.

* * *

 **(A/N: Here's a little something you guys can ponder for a bit. Use this chance to take a bathroom break or grab something to eat)**

 **Quick Note: Contract Monsters can be identified by the crimson surface of the card as well as the Attribute symbol. Contract Monsters can only be formed through each Elemental Knight's own Contract card.**

* * *

 **[Red-Eyes Dark Dragon Knight]**

 **[Level: 10] [Warrior/Contract/Effect] [DARK] [ATK/DEF: 3000/2700]**

 **Description:** (Can only be Special Summoned with Dark Dragon Contract and using Sorom the Dark Dragon as one of the summoning material) By paying half your LP, if there is a Dragon-type monster on your side of the Field, this card can gain the attack points of that monster until the end of your Turn.

* * *

 **(There's a little something to give you an idea about them. Now let's get back to the story)**

* * *

We find our young heroes exploring the festival, taking in the sights or tasting food from the concession stands (something Yusuke liked immensely). They even managed to meet up with Hinoka, Sakura, and (to Yusuke's regret) Takumi.

"Everyone really is friendly here. And it's so…bright…and open. It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in." Corrin said rather jovially.

Azura smiled. "I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here."

Takumi scoffed. "Just don't get too comfortable, _sister_." He said 'sister' like it was marbled with venom.

"Pardon me?" Corrin wondered with a raised brow.

The archer narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't trust you. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?"

"Takumi…" Azura warned, trying to stop the man.

"Hey, who said you could call me by name?" Takumi spat in irritation. "You haven't earned that privilege either."

Yusuke got pissed that the prince was insulting his friends and pushed the man back. "Hey, back off, asshole!"

"You stay out of it, weakling!" Takumi snarled.

"Oh, you wanna fight, jerk?" The white-haired teen growled.

"If you couldn't beat the White Scourge then you have no hope of beating me!" The prince countered.

"Oh yeah? How about we test that, little prince." The Duelist snarled at Takumi.

The two young men glare at each other with enough ferocity to send noticeable, yet comical, red sparks at each other.

"That doesn't make sense."

Turning his gaze away from the Shiranui heir, Takumi looked at Corrin in confusion. "Excuse me?"

The platinum blonde continued, "Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been gone. Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?"

"I don't care." Takumi scoffed. "I don't trust either of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face." Without even saying goodbye to his actual sisters, the archer left while Yusuke glared daggers into Takumi's back.

Sakura stepped in front of Corrin and bowed her head in shame. "I apologize for Takumi's rudeness. He's a bit of a hothead." She looked back at her older sister and smiled shyly. "Anyway, how'd you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!"

"Rice dumpling!?" Yusuke's mouth watered at the image.

"I'd love to." Corrin grinned softly. "Thanks, Sakura!"

"You're welcome!" The young princess felt her cheeks flush from the praise.

From the way she acted, it reminded Corrin of Elise back in Nohr. "You know, I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age."

Sakura beamed with surprise. "Oh? What's she like?"

"Well, she's generous and kind. Always putting the need of others first…" Corrin explained, but Hinoka interrupted the girls.

"All right, everyone. The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza!" The pegasus rider stated.

Yusuke watched as the four girls took off to the plaza. However, he lingered behind when his Deck began to pulse with a purple light. "Huh? My cards…" He opened his holster and pulled out the lone glowing card. "It's…"

The glowing card revealed itself to be Sorom the Dark Dragon.

"Are you… trying to tell me something?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

The only response he received from the monster card was a faint pulse.

"Man, I wish I had Yugi or Jaden's ability to see Duel Spirits," The boy sighed. He shuffled the card back into his Deck and continued onward to follow his friends.

* * *

 **[Plaza]**

Yusuke came upon a gathering of Hoshidan people that stopped near the royal castle itself. Gently pushing his way through, the otherworlder spotted Queen Mikoto, the Hoshidan royal siblings, and Corrin as well.

He even spotted his Dueling rival, Lucieus. Only the young man seemed to be lost in his own little world evident by the bobbing of his head and the slight sound of music blasting from his headphones.

"After years of captivity, my daughter, Princess Corrin, has returned from Nohr to her home," Mikoto spoke to her people. Yusuke thought that Mikoto seemed like the fabled Queen Himiko back in his mother's homeland.

Yusuke could make out Corrin nervously waving at the gathering crowd. The young Duelist couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable the princess looked as the people took in the sight of her.

For a moment, the boy believed that Corrin had finally found a place she could call home and not have to worry about doing that bastard Nohrian king's bidding.

But like all things, they eventually come to an end…

A faint pulse from his Deck warned Yusuke of danger. He figured it was Sorom trying to warn him once again. And like every known protagonist in his favorite anime series, he let his instincts guide him.

His sky blue eyes scanned the crowd, seeking the source that seems to have worried his Elemental Dragon Knight.

Then he spotted him.

A figure cloaked in black stepped out in the front of the crowd, a fair distance away from the Duelist. Upon seeing him, Yusuke felt another pulse radiate from his card then another when the figure raised his arm.

The boy's eyes widened in shock as he quickly turned to the crowd, "Everyone, get back!" He yelled, frantically pushing his way through the crowd towards the cloaked figure. His sudden shout confused everyone around him, but Corrin, after recognizing his voice, noticed Yusuke shoving through the people.

"Yusuke?" She whispered, just as the hilt of Ganglari opened up, revealing a demonic eye as it quickly flew out of its sheath and into the hand of the cloaked figure.

With skill befitting a master swordsman, the figure spun the blade around, holding it above the ground with both hands, the blade pointing towards the earth. Yusuke barely managed to make it out of the crowd but fell behind too late when the figure implanted the sword into the ground.

For a split second, nothing happened…

Until an explosion, purple in color, erupted from the sword, throwing everyone around the figure back, who remained standing despite the force. Yusuke himself was among those that flew from the shockwave of the explosion.

What he failed to realize was that Ganglari itself had shattered into many shards that floated in mid-air… and seemed poised to strike.

Yusuke forced his body up just enough to witness the shards about to target their prey…

"CORRIN!" He cried out with wide eyes.

Lucieus, having finally realized that danger had come to the royal family he had sworn to protect, activated his Duel Disk to summon a monster, but even then he would be too late to save Corrin.

Said princess could only remain in place. Eyes wide with fear as the shards were shot right at her. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the thousands of painful impalements to come.

' _Xander, Elise, Leo, Camilla… Yusuke, I'm sorry…'_ She apologized mentally, awaiting her end.

…

Yet the fateful sentence never came. All that she heard was a pained gasp in front of her, causing Corrin to slowly open her eyes… and see Mikoto standing in front of her, back towards the figure who attacked the girl…

...And with dozens upon dozens of shards poking through her.

Corrin's eyes trembled in horror. Blood pooled from the woman's wounds and despite her pain, Mikoto… was smiling. However, her legs gave out and sent her stumbling forward, but Corrin managed to regain control of her body, and quickly caught the Hoshidan Queen.

"You were not hurt?" Mikoto asks weakly in pain, her smile still present. "Tell me… you're okay…"

The platinum-haired girl didn't know why, but tears began to burn around the corners of her eyes, "I… I'm fine…" She replied softly.

Mikoto, in response, smiled, "I'm… so… glad…" She stated, beginning to reach up with her right hand to touch the side of Corrin's face.

Only to stop midway as the limb fell back down… and never moved again…

* * *

Meanwhile, watching from afar upon the rooftops of the castle town, the masked Shadow Duelist chuckled darkly at the sight. "The Queen is dead…" He glanced at his cloaked companions. "Wreak havoc upon the Hoshidans."

One by one, the rest of the Shadow Duelists brought up different versions of their own Duel Disks/Summoner Gauntlet. Then they pulled out a card from their Decks and placed said card on the board in unison.

* * *

Corrin looked down at Mikoto's lifeless body. The young princess unable to notice the shouts of outrage from the royal siblings. Ryoma, challenging the figure to a duel, pointing his blade at the figure as electricity began to arc around the blade. Lucieus summoning forth his Cyber Dragon to repel approaching assassins.

 **(Cue dot/hack GU Vol. 1 - Dawn Flight -)**

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and found herself staring into the concerned blue orbs of her friend, Yusuke Shiranui.

"Corrin…" He spoke softly, his eyes trailing down to Mikoto mournfully.

"Yusuke… I…" She felt the tears that threatened to fall, finally spill down her pale cheeks. "Why did she…"

Yusuke said nothing. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her to soothe her pain. "A mother always protects their child… even from death."

The girl felt the dam break as she began to sob in his chest, the lull of Yusuke's heartbeat pumping a steady rhythm even as chaos erupted all around them. The body of the queen still being held in her arms. The body of her… of her mother…

All she felt was grief and despair as she held the queen's corpse tightly in her hands. However, a new emotion coursed through her. An emotion she felt only once before…

 _Anger_

Suddenly, Corrin released a bloodcurdling scream as an aqua blue shockwave pushes Yusuke away, knocking the boy on his back. Then a torrent of water began to appear under the princess's feet, circling around both her and Mikoto.

Yusuke could only watch in silent awe as the water exploded from Corrin, further sending him flying a few feet back. The young Duelist barely managed to regain his balance the moment he rolled on the ground. When he regained his posture, Yusuke stared ahead and found himself gasping in shock and confusion.

Where Corrin had once been now stood a large dragon, though with a rather skinny body. The scales of the beast were black and white, appearing in a manner similar to armor covering the body. Long, thin wings rose out of the dragon's back, the head sprouted deer-like horns, and a long tail waved behind it, tipped with what appeared to be sharp leaves. Lying in front of the dragon was the Hoshidan Queen's body, looking rather peaceful as if in a deep sleep.

It took only a second for Yusuke to realize that the dragon… was really Corrin.

As if awakened by her newly acquired instincts, Corrin reared her head towards the sky and roared. This made everyone fighting pause for a moment to witness the dragon before focusing back on their own battle.

"What… what the hell happened to her?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

"You'll have to save your questions until these guys are dealt with." The voice of Lucieus rang in the boy's head as the White Scourge appeared beside him while his Cyber Dragon repelled more of the assassins.

"But Corrin-" Yusuke wanted to help his friend, but the Light Dragon Master wouldn't have it.

"Listen! Right now, the people are important along with the royal family! Stop these guys and _then_ we'll worry about your girlfriend." Lucieus shouted.

Yusuke's expression turned grim. On one hand, he knew that Corrin needed his help, but the people were in trouble and he couldn't allow these attackers to get away with ruining Hoshido's festival.

"Alright," The boy stood up. Blue eyes narrowed in determination. He outstretched his Summoner Gauntlet. "Duel Disk, go!" The bladed board materialized in a burst of shadows as Yusuke took out his Deck and placed it into the Slot. "I summon Sorom the Dark Dragon!"

A torrent of darkness erupted behind Yusuke. A pair of glowing red eyes shimmered within. Then with a flap of his wings, the Dark Knight himself appeared with his sword at the ready.

"You bastards…" Yusuke started then glared hatefully at the assassins that came and the beasts the emerged from the darkness. "Better get set to get decked!"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. God, finally. I cannot tell you how long it has been since I updated this story and I'm really sorry for taking so long. I've been busy or had writer's block these last couple months on this. I hope the Duel turned out great. I had to really plan it out and everything.**

 **To those who follow or still read this story, thank you.**

 **And if you have any questions about this story then you need to PM me for it. If you try to respond to me through a review, I will not reply. Especially if you are a Guest.**

 **Next chapter will entail Corrin's rampage, the Shadow Duelists' attack, and the reveal of Yato. Stay tuned.**

 **Oh, and each time I have a chapter with a Duel, I will frequently add in the details on the original Duel Monster cards that I've created. Here are a few that were shown in this chapter.**

* * *

 **[Sorom the Dark Dragon]**

 **[Level: 7] [Warrior/Effect] [DARK] [ATK/DEF: 2500/2100]**

 **Description:** Deck: Banish three monsters from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card to your side of the Field. Graveyard: Special Summon two DARK-attribute monsters from your hand if your have no monsters on the Field. Field: Once per Turn, this card can Special Summon a monster from your Banish Zone.

* * *

 **[Leodin the Light Dragon]**

 **[Level: 7] [Warrior/Effect] [LIGHT] [ATK/DEF: 2500/2100]**

 **Description:** Deck: If an opponent's LIGHT-attribute monster attacks you directly, you can use that monster as a tribute to Special Summon this card. Graveyard: Banish this card to recover a Spell/Trap card from your Graveyard. Field: When a LIGHT-attribute monster is used to tribute, this card gains 500 ATK for every Level/Rank it possesses and can immediately attack the opponent, regardless of which player's turn.

* * *

 **[Dark Dragon Contract]**

 **[Spell]**

 **Description:** Can only be activated if Sorom the Dark Dragon and another DARK-attribute monster are on the Field. Can be used for a Contract Summon. Effects vary based on different monsters:

Fusion: Gains Fusion Monster material's effects.

Xyz: Gains Overlay Units and the ability to summon an additional Xyz Monster.

Synchro: Cannot be targeted by opponent's Spell/Trap card effects.

Link: Gains Link Markers and cannot be destroyed in Battle.

* * *

 **[Lightforce Barrier]**

 **[Trap]**

 **Description:** Activate only if you have 1000 or less LP and Leodin the Light Dragon is on your Field. When your opponent declares an attack on Leodin the Light Dragon, this card activates and repels the attack directly back to the opponent.

* * *

 **That's about it for the new cards. To those who petitioned characters, if you have card ideas, I'd love to hear them.**

 **Speaking of which, review and comment if you'd like. Reading it is all I ever cared about.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my Yugioh/Fire Emblem crossover story.**

 **Also, KR Chrome reminded me that Power Bond doubles the attack power and damages the user with the original ATK of the Fusion Summoned monster. So that was an error on me. To be fair, I haven't watched GX in a long time. So I've forgotten the effects of some cards.**

 **Reminder: All the elements have been claimed. If you've petitioned for an OC, do not worry, I will still have a use for them.**

 **Petitions for Shadow Duelists are still up. Suggestions for Duel Monster Summons of Fire Emblem characters are also needed. So please… hurry the heck up.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Yugioh and Fire Emblem. All rights belong to their original owner.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fates' Wandering Duelist**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Rage, Shadow Duelists, and a Legendary Sword

* * *

 **[Castle Town]**

* * *

Screams of terror and cries of battle filled the open air as Hoshidan soldiers engaged shadowy warriors and monstrous creatures.

That did little to stop the feral dragon that ran wild and attacked every enemy in her sight.

Corrin looked upon all of those who dared to hurt her mother. They were nothing but sacks of meat. And they would feel her wrath.

While the enraged dragon princess ruthlessly attacked the assassins, the Hoshidan royal siblings gaped in shock at the transformed girl.

"Gods! What is that?" Takumi exclaimed in shock.

"It's an ancient dragon," Ryoma said with awe and surprise. "I never thought I'd see the day…"

However, they quickly focused back on the battle to defend their people and combat the enemy.

Azura looked upon Corrin and quickly called out, "Corrin! A word of warning, if you can hear me. Watch out for enemies carrying Wyrmslayers! They're a type of blade designed to pierce dragon scales-and they work!"

The dragoness glanced at the blue-haired girl and seemed to understand what she meant, but her rage would not be quelled. She will destroy all who angered her.

Meanwhile, Yusuke gritted his teeth as Sorom the Dark Dragon used his blade to cut down one of the attackers. However, he took note of something… odd.

They had the outfit of a Hoshidan ninja or a samurai, yet their skin was a bright purple with pitch black eyes. Out of every opening of their outfit, a mixture of purple and bright green mist coiled out from underneath.

He didn't know why, but the young Duelist felt as if these creatures were forged from Necromancy or some other form of Black Magic. Did someone use corpses to create them? Or were they formed from dark magic?

Sorom delivered another slash of his sword, bisecting the phantasmal assassin in half.

Yusuke shook his head. He can't get lost in thought right now. He needed to keep them away from the civilians and Corrin.

Corrin…

The young man's heart clenched when he took in the agonized look in her eyes. He had never seen someone so… broken.

Then a blast of cold hard rage from the girl and her sudden transformation gave him cause for concern. How long had she been able to transform into a dragon? Or rather… how _could_ she transform?

A sigh of exasperation reached Yusuke's ears, causing the boy to turn around until he was met with a figure cloaked in black and wearing a white mask with a glowing mark that symbolized a wolf. "So you're the Dragon Master of Darkness?" The figure spoke in a masculine tone.

"Who are you?" Yusuke questioned with his eyes narrowed. Sorom stood by his master's side, bearing his sword in a combat stance.

"The name's Darius Wright," The man removed his mask and cloak to reveal a twenty-three-year-old man that stood at five foot nine with unkempt black hair with dark red tips, ice blue eyes, and pale skin. He wore a brown trench coat that seemed to hide the entirety of his outfit and black boots. There was also a pair of black-rimmed glasses on his face and a dark grey gauntlet on his left arm that looked rather demonic with silver claws and a white bladed board. "And I'm a Shadow Duelist."

Yusuke gasped in shock, "A Shadow Duelist?!" Ever since he was a kid and watched the anime series of Yu-Gi-Oh, he had always been a bit terrified of Shadow Duels, but they were fake. However, if this man was a Shadow Duelist then he was definitely going to give the boy trouble. "Then why are you here?"

"Why else?" Darius remarked bluntly. "To Duel you."

The Dragon Master of Darkness narrowed his eyes, "If that's what you want then you better get set to get decked!" Yusuke brought up his Summoner Gauntlet and activated its Duel Disk mode. The board of light with a crimson edge materialized into existence, allowing the boy to slow his Deck into the slot. "Like my idol once said, It's Time to Duel!"

"Nothing personal, kid. But you've gotta die for me to live." The Shadow Duelist stated. Without a second thought, his Summoner Gauntlet activated becoming a blade of light with a purple edge. A Deck materialized in the slot as a crimson marking shaped like a wolf's head appeared on Darius's forehead.

"Let's Duel!" They both declared as their LP Counters appeared at full.

 **Yusuke LP: 8000 [Hand: 5]**

 **Darius LP: 8000 [Hand: 5]**

"Since you're younger than me, I'll allow you to go first." Darius offered after he and Yusuke drew five cards.

"Fine by me." The Dragon Master glanced at his hand then pulled a card. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed! Which allows me to draw two new cards from my Deck." Performing said action, Yusuke looks at the two new cards and grins. "Nice!"

Darius inclined a brow, "Hm?"

"First, I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" Yusuke declared, slapping a card on his Duel Disk.

Materializing in front of the Dragon Master is the elf swordsman, who brandished his sword with a grunt.

 **[Obnoxious Celtic Guardian] ATK/DEF: 1400/1200**

"Next, I'll play the magic card known as Double Summon! This allows me to Normal Summon an additional monster to the Field and I'll call forth Summoner Monk in attack mode!"

Appearing beside Obnoxious Celtic Guardian is a wizened old man with long white hair, blue skin, red eyes, and a long mustache. The monster wore dark purple/white robes with a red gemstone on the hood as it floated in a lotus position.

 **[Summoner Monk] ATK/DEF: 800/1600**

"And when he's out on the Field by Normal or Flip Summon, he shifts into defense mode," Yusuke added. "And I can activate his special ability! Once per turn, I can discard one Spell card from my hand in order to Special Summon a Level 4 monster from my Deck. However, it can't attack this turn." He took a Field spell card in his hand and sent it to the Graveyard then grabbed his Deck to find a card he wanted. "And I know just the one I want!"

Darius narrowed his eyes at the boy. What did he mean?

"I summon Elemental HERO Shadow Mist in defense mode!" Yusuke declared, placing said card on his Duel Disk.

Emerging to Celtic Guardian's opposite side was a feminine warrior in deep black armor, a white loincloth, a white mask with glowing red eyes, and long blue hair that seemed to glow.

 **[Elemental HERO Shadow Mist] ATK/DEF: 1000/1500**

"Now her special effect activates! Since she was Special Summoned to the Field, I can add one 'Change' Quick-Play Spell Card from my Deck to my hand." The Dragon Master declared as a card popped out of his Deck and allowing him to retrieve it.

"Since you, Special Summoned a monster, I discard one card in order to Special Summon my Chaos Hunter from my hand!" Darius declared.

Emerging on the Shadow Duelist's side of the Field is a female humanoid monster wearing crimson armor and a mask with long white hair and pale skin. She wielded a long leather whip that she held tightly with a menacing smile on her lips.

 **[Chaos Hunter] ATK/DEF: 2500/1600**

"And since she's on the Field, you cannot banish any cards."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn. Draw!" Darius drew his card from his Deck.

 **Yusuke LP: 8000 [Hand: 3]**

 **Darius LP: 8000 [Hand: 5]**

"I shall play my own Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new cards." Darius drew from his Deck until his hand now held seven. "Then I'll summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode."

Appearing beside Chaos Hunter is a misshapen Fiend-type monster with wild blood red hair, glowing yellow eyes, and various skull attachments. The monster released a low growl as it stared hungrily at Yusuke's monsters.

 **[Mad Archfiend] ATK/DEF: 1800/0**

"Next, I shall play my own Double Summon in order to call forth the Tuner Monster, Dark Resonator!" The Shadow Duelist declared after playing his Spell Card and summoning his monster.

Emerging beside Mad Archfiend is a little imp-like creature in robes with a dark, toothy smirk and red eyes. It held a tuning fork and a pin.

 **[Dark Resonator] ATK/DEF: 1300/300**

"But he won't be staying for long because I'm going to use my Level 3 Dark Resonator to tune my Level 4 Mad Archfiend!" Darius gestured with one arm as Dark Resonator transformed into three rings of light while Mad Archfiend leaped into the center of the rings becoming holographic as four stars emerge from its form. "Let darkness take hold into a new fearsome form! Become the blade that shall punish all who stand in your way! Synchro Summon! Rise the King of Punishment, Dark Highlander!"

Rising from the depths of a dark vortex came a massive monster clad in black armor with silver or golden accents, a navy blue cape that looked torn, and a white fiendish steel helm with a pair of glowing red eyes. In the creature's hands is a two-handed large wicked scythe.

 **[Dark Highlander] ATK/DEF: 2800/2300**

"That… is so not good," Yusuke said to himself as he and his monsters faced this giant Reaper.

* * *

 **[With Lucieus…]**

* * *

"Evolution Burst!" The Light Dragon Master ordered his Cyber Dragon as it unleashed another blast of energy at the ghostly assassins.

Lucieus released a sigh. "These damn things are starting to annoy me." He takes hold of his headphones and prepares to put them over his ears.

"Well, well, the so-called 'White Scourge'." A menacing voice stopped the young man from listening to his blissful music. "I've been looking for a chance to battle you."

"If you've heard about me then you should know that I'm not one to be trifled with," Lucieus remarked coldly.

Suddenly, a dark figure dropped in front of him. His Cyber Dragon hissed at the newcomer as they stood to their full height. The figure is revealed to be a masked man in a black cloak with a grey gauntlet possessing several spikes and a sharp arm blade.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The Dragon Master of Light questioned.

"The last thing you will ever see before you're sent to the Shadow Realm." The Shadow Duelist cackled as his blank white mask revealed a glowing red mark of a tiger's head.

"A Shadow Duelist, eh? Alright," Lucieus shrugged as his monster returned back into his Deck. "If it's a Duel you want then it's a Duel you'll get." His cards reshuffled as he and his opponent stood on opposite ends.

"DUEL!" They exclaimed at the same time.

 **Lucieus LP: 8000**

 **Shadow Duelist LP: 8000**

"I'll take the first move." The Shadow Duelist remarked coldly as he and Lucieus drew five cards. "I'll summon my Vampire Sorcerer in attack mode."

Emerging on the Shadow Duelist's side of the Field is a vampiric spellcaster with long green hair, purple skin, and yellow eyes. It wielded a bat-themed staff in its right clawed hand.

 **[Vampire Sorcerer] ATK/DEF: 1500/1500**

"Next I'll play two cards face down and end my turn." The masked man glared at his opponent. "Your move, kid."

Lucieus narrowed his eyes then placed two fingers on his Deck. "My move. Draw!"

 **Lucieus LP: 8000 [Hand: 6]**

 **Shadow Duelist LP: 8000 [Hand: 2]**

Checking the card he received, the White Scourge of Hoshido glanced at his hand. "For my first move, since you have a monster on the Field, I can Special Summon my Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

The mechanical serpentine dragon emerged from Lucieus's Field. The monster released a roar that echoed throughout the battlefield.

 **[Cyber Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2100/1600**

"Next I'll Normal Summon my Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode!" Lucieus declared, slapping the monster card on his Duel Disk.

In a flash of light, a new smaller mechanical dragon with an asymmetrical body and glowing greenish-yellow lining appeared beside the primary Cyber Dragon. It released a small mechanical growl as it glared viciously at the Shadow Duelist.

 **[Cyber Dragon Zwei] ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

"Battle! Cyber Dragon Zwei attacks your Vampire Sorcerer!" The Dragon Master of Light commanded as the smaller machine dragon released a roar and lunged towards the Shadow Duelist's monster. "Zwei's special effect activates! When it attacks your monster, it gains 300 ATK!"

 **[Cyber Dragon Zwei] ATK/DEF: 1500/1000 - 1800/1000**

"Evolution Stream!" An orb of yellow energy began to charge up in the dragon's maw. Rearing its head back, Cyber Dragon Zwei unleashed its signature attack, vaporizing the Vampire Sorcerer.

 **Shadow Duelist LP: 8000 - 300 = 7700**

The Shadow Duelist shielded himself even after the shards of his fallen monster blew past him. "Thanks for that. Because you destroyed my Sorcerer in battle, I can add one DARK "Vampire" monster or Spell/Trap card from my Deck to my hand." His Duel Disk shuffled his Deck then popped out another card into the masked villain's hand.

"It won't save you because I attack with Cyber Dragon!" Lucieus declared. "Evolution Burst!"

Cyber Dragon charged up its energy then unleashed it right at the Shadow Duelist.

"Not so fast! I activate my face down Trap card!" The masked man declared as said card lifted up, revealing an image of a female vampire on a bed. "Vampire Awakening! With this card, I can Special Summon a "Vampire" monster from my Deck, but I have to destroy it until the end of this turn. So I'll call forth my Vampire Scarlet Scourge in attack mode!"

Rising from the darkness is a handsome vampire man with long silver hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. He wore a black and white Victorian-styled outfit with dark claws and wielding a sort of misshapen rod.

 **[Vampire Scarlet Scourge] ATK/DEF: 2200/2200**

"And since you declared an attack, my vampire can retaliate." The Shadow Duelist exclaimed. Scarlet Scourge smirked as he used his rod to stop Cyber Dragon's attack cold. "Now my servant, it is time for you to send Cyber Dragon to the scrapyard! Bloodlust Barrage!"

The vampire dashed at the machine dragon with unparalleled speed. His claws glowing with a malicious red aura. Cyber Dragon looked at its attacker for a brief second as Scarlet Scourge brought his claws down and beheaded Lucieus's monster.

 **Lucieus LP: 8000 - 100 = 7900**

"Lucky shot." Lucieus scoffed.

"Oh, but that isn't even the best part. You see when Vampire Scarlet Scourge destroys any monster in battle, I can Special Summon them from the Graveyard to _my_ side of the field."

"Say what?!" The young man exclaimed softly in surprise.

"Resurrect and serve your new master, Cyber Dragon!" The Shadow Duelist remarked with a hidden grin as Scarlet Scourge waved his hand to call forth the mechanical dragon from the grave. However, instead of its pristine metal body, it possessed several cracks and rustic patches. It released a pained roar as it looked towards Lucieus as if begging for him to put it out of its misery.

Lucieus narrowed his eyes in frustration. "I'll make you pay for that."

"By the end of this Duel, you won't be able to do so because your soul will be lost to the Shadow Realm." The Shadow Duelist stated. "Then I'll be taking your Light Dragon Knight for myself."

The Dragon Master glanced at his hand. "I place two cards face down then end my turn!" He places said cards into his Spell/Trap Zone. "Your move."

"Very well," The masked man remarked. "Draw!"

 **Lucieus LP: 7900 [Hand: 2]**

 **Shadow Duelist LP: 7700 [Hand: 3]**

"Since the turn ended, my Vampire Scarlet Scourge is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard." The Shadow Duelist said as two demonic hands emerged from the earth and grabbed the vampire in a tight grip. The monster released a cry of pain until he shattered into pieces of data. "But his sacrifice is also my gain. For I activate my Vampire Sorcerer's second special effect! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can Normal Summon a monster without having to Tribute. And the monster I'll summon is my Shadow Vampire!"

Rising from the earth is a masculine humanoid vampire in archaic armor. However, it seemed to be entirely coated in a shadowy aura save for the glowing red eyes. It wielded a wicked sword and a kite shield on its other arm.

 **[Shadow Vampire] ATK/DEF: 2000/0**

"And since he's been Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another DARK Vampire monster from either my hand or Deck, except for this card, but none of my monsters can attack for the rest of the turn, except that Special Summoned monster." The Shadow Duelist looked through his Deck and pulled out a card. "And the monster I chose to summon is my Vampire Lord!"

Appearing beside the Shadow Vampire was a coffin. When the coffin opened, it revealed a youthful vampire man with turquoise blue hair, yellow eyes, and red lips with his vampire fangs present. He wore a demonic cloak with clothing fit for nobility. The Vampire Lord smirked at the Dragon Master sinisterly.

 **[Vampire Lord] ATK/DEF: 2000/1500**

"Now I Overlay my Level 5 Shadow Vampire and Vampire Lord in order to build the Overlay Network!" The Shadow Duelist spread his arms as both of his vampire monsters became beams of purple light that blasted off into the sky then came down into a giant vortex. "Shattering the cloak of darkness to cut a relentless path of bloodshed! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 5! Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!"

Emerging from the Overlay Network is a new monster that had the same appearance as Shadow Vampire, but his armor was dark purple with several magenta highlights and greenish-bronze teeth attachments while a half-mask seemed to cover his left eye. His long platinum blonde hair flowed from the heavy wind while his right eye glowed red. Floating around the vampire are two glowing purple Overlay Units. With sword and shield in hand, the Crimson Knight stood resolutely for battle.

 **[Crimson Knight Vampire Bram] ATK/DEF: 2500/0**

"And with him on the field, I can unleash the power of my Vampire Kingdom." The masked Duelist evoked as a Castlevania-esque kingdom appeared all around them. "And with this card, all Zombie-type monsters gain a 500 ATK power boost in battle."

Lucieus frowned, preparing himself for the incoming attack.

"Battle! Cyber Dragon destroy your former master's beast!" The Shadow Duelist ordered the machine dragon. With a croon, Cyber Dragon charged its attack and unleashed it.

Cyber Dragon Zwei released one final death cry as its former comrade's Evolution Burst vaporized it into scrap metal. Lucieus gritted his teeth as the aftershock nearly knocked him off his feet, but he kept himself from falling.

 **Lucieus LP: 7900 - 600 = 7300**

"And now my Crimson Knight Vampire Bram attacks you directly!" The masked man declared. "Attack with Crimson Blood Crusher!"

The Xyz monster began to charge up with a blood red aura then with a sinister grin he lunged at the Dragon Master and slashed down with his sword.

"I activate my face-down card: Cyber Network! This trap card remains on the Field until my third Standby Phase. And once per turn, if Cyber Dragon is on the field, I can banish one LIGHT-attribute Machine monster from my Deck." A card jetted out of his Deck, which he quickly put in his Graveyard. "Next I activate my Dimensional Prison Trap card, which stops your monster's attack and banishes it from the game."

"I don't think so. I activate my Vampire Kingdom's special ability. By sending one DARK-attribute Vampire monster from my hand or Deck to the Graveyard," The Shadow Duelist took a card from his Deck and placed it in said Graveyard. "I can select one card on the field and destroy it! So say goodbye to your Dimensional Prison."

A bolt of crimson lightning struck down on Lucieus's trap card, shattering it into pieces.

"Damn!" The young man cursed.

"And now my attack continues!" The Shadow Duelist remarked. "And don't forget about his 500 point power boost."

 **[Crimson Knight Vampire Bram] ATK/DEF: 2500/0 - 3000/0**

With nothing holding him back, the Crimson Knight attacked the Dragon Master and delivered a wicked slash that cut deeply into the young man's chest.

 **Lucieus LP: 7300 - 3000 = 4300**

Lucieus held his chest. A thin red line bleeding through his clothes. "I… hate Shadow Duels…" He grunts through his teeth.

"And with that, I'll end my turn. Make your last move, fool." The Shadow Duelist stated.

"My move. Draw!" Lucieus drew his card.

 **Lucieus LP: 4300 [Hand: 3]**

 **Shadow Duelist LP: 7700 [Hand: 1]**

' _If I don't pull something off here and now, I'm done for.'_ The Dragon Master of Light thought to himself.

* * *

 **[With Yusuke…]**

* * *

"Now with my Dark Highlander on the Field, I'll be taking your monsters out and dealing you damage," Darius remarked. "Now my creature, attack his Celtic Guardian! Reaping Whirlwind!"

Dark Highlander's eyes glowed ominously as it took its scythe and swiped it down at the elf swordsman. Celtic Guardian braced himself with his sword.

"Not so fast! My Obnoxious Celtic Guardian cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK points." Yusuke declared.

Just as Dark Highlander swiped down at the warrior, Celtic Guardian released a war cry by swinging his sword and deflecting his attacker's blow, but the aftershock sent him flying.

"But you still take 1400 points of damage." Darius pointed out.

 **Yusuke LP: 8000 - 1400 = 6600**

Yusuke groaned when he felt the backlash hit him. A lone piece of rubble struck his cheek, leaving a deep and bleeding cut. "Just a scratch. I can keep going."

"Now I'll have my Chaos Hunter attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guardian," Darius ordered as the female monster brandished her whip. "Attack with Violent Whiplash!"

"I activate my trap card, Spellbinding Circle!" Yusuke declared. "This stops your Chaos Hunter's attack and you can't change the battle position or attack my monsters with it."

A runic magic circle appeared around Chaos Hunter, binding her in place as if paralyzed.

The Shadow Duelist scowled. "I end my turn with a face-down."

"My turn. Draw!" Yusuke declared.

 **Yusuke LP: 6600 [Hand: 4]**

 **Darius LP: 8000 [Hand: 2]**

Yusuke looked at his hand then at his opponent's field. _'I've got to get rid of his Synchro monster. If I play this just right then I should be able to get an advantage in this Duel.'_ He thought with a frown.

"I'm waiting, kid," Darius remarked with his arms folded.

"Keep your cloak on! I'm thinking here!" Yusuke exclaimed in comical annoyance. "I'll play the spell card, Mask Change. Since I have a 'HERO' monster on my field, I can send it to the Graveyard and Special Summon a Masked HERO from my Extra Deck with the same Attribute as the monster I sent. And lucky for me, Shadow Mist qualifies."

Elemental HERO Shadow Mist stood up then leaped into the air as a glowing mask strapped onto her face.

"Now my Elemental HERO Shadow Mist," Yusuke chanted. "Transform into a warrior born from darkness and a guardian of the innocent! Descend! Masked HERO Anki!"

The glowing form of the monster changed into a more masculine figure with a demonic appearance. Once the light dispersed, the new warrior is revealed to be a dark grey armored fighter with dark red violet claws or accents. The faceless black mask looked at both of Darius's monsters without a hint of fear.

 **[Masked HERO Anki] ATK/DEF: 2800/1200**

"Battle! I attack with Masked HERO Anki!" Yusuke commanded. "I also activate his special effect. By cutting his ATK points in half, he gets to attack you directly!"

 **[Masked HERO Anki] ATK/DEF: 2800/1200 - 1400/1200**

The _Kamen Rider_ -inspired monster released a growl as he leaped into the air then positioned himself to strike Darius.

"Anki Black Claw!" The Masked HERO monster's left foot was engulfed in a shadowy aura with the talons on his boot glowing scarlet red. With a cry of battle, he descended towards the Shadow Duelist and struck him clear in the chest.

Darius gritted his teeth in pain. Visible scratches appeared on his skin and clothing.

 **Darius LP: 8000 - 1400 = 6600**

"Why didn't you attack my Dark Highlander? You could've destroyed it at the cost of your Masked HERO." The Shadow Duelist questioned.

"You see, that's the problem with guys like you. You think I'd sacrifice any of my pals for something like that? Not a chance." Yusuke stated. His monsters glanced at him gratefully. "Besides, even if I were to sacrifice them then I'd be no better than any other Shadow Duelist."

"Cute, but friendship isn't going to help you in this Duel, kid," Darius remarked.

"It will when I Overlay my Level 4 Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and my Summoner Monk in order to build the Overlay Network!" Yusuke evoked as the elf and the monk transformed into motes of light, one orange, and the other purple. Both of the lights flew into the sky while a dark vortex opened in front of the boy as the lights flew inside.

"An Xyz Summon?" The black-haired man raised a brow with interest.

" _Shikkoku no yami yori. Gudon'naru chikara ni aragau, hangyaku no kiba! Ima, kōrin seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawarero! Ranku Yon! Dāku Riberion Ekushīzu Doragon!"_ Yusuke chanted in Japanese.

Emerging from the vortex is a serpentine beast of black, purple, and cyan blue. Its menacing appearance alone could strike fear in the hearts of men. The orbs in its wings shined a vicious magenta with red markings on its chest glowing brightly. A pair of yellow eyes shines from within the darkness as the Xyz monster released a powerful cry that shook the earth. Swirling around the dragon were two Xyz Material.

 **[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2500/2000**

"That monster still can't beat my Dark Highlander," Darius stated.

Yusuke smirked. "You obviously haven't watched Arc-V then. I activate Dark Rebellion's special ability! By using two materials from it, I can target one face-up monster you control and cut its ATK points in half. Then my dragon gains those lost ATK."

"What!?" Darius exclaimed in shock.

"Go, Dark Rebellion! Treason Discharge!" The boy commanded as the Xyz dragon released a pulse of electricity that struck Dark Highlander, cutting the monster's strength in half while Dark Rebellion gained it.

 **[Dark Highlander] ATK/DEF: 2800/2300 - 1400/2300**

 **[Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2500/2000 - 3900/2000**

"Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attacks Dark Highlander!" Yusuke commanded as his monster charged at Darius's own beast. "Lightning of Rebellion - Disobey!"

The dragon flips in the air as lightning courses into the mandible spikes near its mouth. With a savage roar, it charged at Dark Highlander and struck it with enough force to shatter the Fiend into different pieces.

Darius braced himself as his LP took a sharp drop.

 **Darius LP: 6600 - 2500 = 4100**

"I've still got LP and your Battle Phase is over." He gestured with an arm. "I activate my face-down, Call of the Haunted! And I'll use its effect to call back my Dark Highlander!"

Resurrecting on the Shadow Duelist's field is the monstrous reaper himself. The king brandished his scythe with burning vengeance.

 **[Dark Highlander] ATK/DEF: 2800/2300**

"I'm not done yet! I banish three monsters in my Graveyard in order to Special Summon my ace: Sorom the Dark Dragon!" Yusuke evoked as afterimages of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, Elemental HERO Shadow Mist, and Summoner Monk appeared then disappeared as a dark vortex opened, calling forth the legendary Dragon Knight of Darkness.

Landing in between Anki and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is the armored knight with long black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. With a twirl of his sword, the Dark Dragon Knight landed on the field with a stone-cold glare.

 **[Sorom the Dark Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2500/2100**

"And what can you hope to do with him?" The dark-haired man inquired. "He's weak against my Dark Highlander."

"Not unless I play this card! I activate Dark Dragon Contract!" Yusuke held up the spell card. "And I'll use it to contract Sorom with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

The glowing red magic circle appeared between the knight and the dragon. Sorom looked into the eyes of the Xyz monster then commanded it to enter the circle without question. Both monsters enter the circle as it glowed brightly, merging the monsters to form a new creature.

" _Eien no Yami no Kishi, jaakuna Kiba no kemono to keiyaku shite tomaranai Senshi o tanzō suru! Keiyaku Shōkan! Tachiagari! Ranku 4! Dark Fang Xyz Warrior!"_ **(1)**

Emerging from the circle is a dark-skinned man with a black horned helmet and cyan tusks, a chest-plate made of dark purple dragon leather with a white fur-lining around the collar, dark grey leggings with several cyan fang ornaments, black plate boots, metal vambraces, and a double-bearded ax. The warrior had a pair of topaz yellow eyes and short purple hair.

 **[Dark Fang Xyz Warrior] ATK/DEF: 2700/2200**

"It's still not strong enough," Darius remarked.

"Not until I play the effect of my Dark Dragon Contract! When Sorom contracts with an Xyz Monster, it gains Overlay Units and the ability to summon an additional Xyz Monster!" Yusuke declared as two orbs of purple light orbit around the new Contract Monster. "And with that effect, I'll summon the Xyz Monster, Ebon Illusion Magician!"

Appearing beside the Contract Monster is a version of the Dark Magician composed of black and navy blue armored robes with long blonde hair, black markings under his cold brown eyes, and dark skin. Swirling around him are two golden Xyz Materials.

 **[Ebon Illusion Magician] ATK/DEF: 2500/2100**

"Now, by detaching an Xyz Material from Ebon Illusion Magician, I can Special Summon one Spellcaster-Type Normal Monster from my hand or Deck. And I Special Summon my Dark Magician!" One of the Xyz Materials floating around Ebon Illusion Magician flies towards Yusuke's Deck and caused the stack to glow a golden color. A card jetted out of his Deck, allowing Yusuke to take it and slap it on his Duel Disk, summoning the armored magician to his Field.

 **[Dark Magician] ATK/DEF: 2500/2100**

"And now my Dark Magician attacks your Dark Highlander!"

"Ha! Now I know you've lost your mind." Darius smirked. "That monster can't beat my Dark Highlander."

"Not until my Ebon Illusion Magician's effect activates. When a Spellcaster-Type Normal Monster declares an attack, I can target one card you control and banish it!" Yusuke declared.

"What!?"

Dark Magician and Ebon Illusion Magician brought their staves together. Dark energy coursing to the heads as they aimed the magic at Dark Highlander.

"I banish your Dark Highlander from the field! Dark Illusion!" Both magicians unleashed a blast of dark energy that struck Dark Highlander, forcing the monster to cry out in agony until it was blasted into a dark vortex.

"And now my Dark Magician can continue his attack. Dark Magic Attack!" The ultimate magician unleashed a blast of magic at Chaos Hunter, who retaliated by lashing with her whip. The dark magic struck the female monster, destroying it while the whip struck Dark Magician, destroying him as well.

"All you've done was kill both our monsters," Darius remarked.

"But my Magician's sacrifice won't be in vain because I activate my Dark Fang Xyz Warrior's special ability! By using an Xyz Material, my monster gains the ATK points of a monster in my Graveyard and I choose my Dark Magician!"

An afterimage of Dark Magician appeared, holding out his staff to transfer his energy to the Contract Monster.

 **[Dark Fang Xyz Warrior] ATK/DEF: 2700/2200 - 5200/2200**

"5200 ATK!?" Darius took a step back in shock.

"Dark Fang Xyz Warrior, attack Darius directly! Rebellious Cleaving Fang!" Yusuke commanded as the Contract Monster took hold of his ax and with a cry, he lunged at the Shadow Duelist and slashed him across the chest.

Darius cried out in pain as he landed on his back while his LP counter dropped.

 **Darius LP: 4100 - 5200 = 0**

 **WINNER: Yusuke**

Once the monsters disappeared, Yusuke watched as the Shadow Duelist struggled to get up. "You've lost." The Dark Dragon Master remarked.

"This isn't over, kid." Darius snarled. "Not by a long shot." With a wave of his hand, the shadows surrounded him then when they dispersed, he disappeared.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "That was weird…"

A rumbling explosion nearly knocked the boy off his feet, but he regained his balance.

"Corrin and the others must still be fighting," Yusuke said, deactivating his Duel Disk while shuffling his Deck back into his holster.

* * *

 **[With Lucieus…]**

* * *

Lucieus looked to the card he just drew then smirked. "It seems I will be the victor in this match."

"Eh? There's no way. You've got no monsters on your field!" The Shadow Duelist exclaimed.

"Not unless I play my Change of Heart spell card," Lucieus remarked, playing the card. "And I'll use it to take control of your Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!"

The Xyz Monster struggled for a second before leaping over to join the White Scourge's field.

"Now, I can banish another LIGHT-attribute Machine monster from my Deck due to Cyber Network's effect." Lucieus declared. A card jetted out of his Deck, which he quickly removed from play. "Next I play a monster face-down in DEF mode then I move Crimson Knight Vampire Bram in DEF mode as well and end my turn."

The Shadow Duelist scoffed. "You wasted your turn. Now it's my move. Draw!"

 **Lucieus LP: 4300 [Hand: 1]**

 **Shadow Duelist LP: 7700 [Hand: 2]**

The masked man looked at his card then a dark chuckle escaped his hidden lips. "Perfect! The card I need to defeat you!"

Lucieus raised a brow in confusion but prepared himself all the same.

"I banish three monsters from my Deck in order to call forth my mighty warrior!" The Shadow Duelist took three monster cards from his Deck and watched as they disappeared from existence. "From the twilight comes the dawn and from the dawn comes destruction! Come forth from beyond the shadows, Vampiric Knight of Dawn!"

As the man chanted, the shadows began to culminate together to create a new warrior that rose from the earth like Dracula himself. The monster was male and humanoid, but his face was covered by a tiger-themed helmet, save for glowing red eyes that gleamed with malicious intent. From head to toe, he was covered in black armor drenched with blood over it that seemed to form stripes. In his right hand, he wielded a wicked halberd that possessed an eerie black fog.

 **[Vampiric Knight of Dawn] ATK/DEF: 2800/2500**

"And now that my Vampiric Knight of Dawn is on the field, I can end this battle once and for all!" The Shadow Duelist remarked. "I activate his special effect. By banishing one Zombie-Type monster from my Deck, I can give my Knight 1000 ATK points!"

A female vampire in noble clothing appears in front of Vampiric Knight of Dawn. The Shadow Duelist's knight grabbed the vampire lady as the tiger helmet opened to reveal a pair of fangs which it quickly sunk into the neck of the vampire lady, draining her of her life energy.

 **[Vampiric Knight of Dawn] ATK/DEF: 2800/2500 - 3800/2500**

"Now my Vampiric Knight will eliminate that traitor on your field! Attack Crimson Knight Vampire Bram with Dawnbreaker Crash!"

The armored vampire lunged at Bram with his halberd glowing with the intensity of the sun. Bram tried to defend himself but never stood a chance as the halberd came crashing down, splitting him in two.

Lucieus braced himself, thankful that he put the captured monster in DEF mode.

"Now I'll have Cyber Dragon attack your face down monster. Evolution Burst!" The weakened dragon unleashed its signature attack upon the hidden monster, which revealed itself to be a white and blue high-tech fighter jet.

 **[Falchionβ] ATK/DEF: 1200/800**

The aircraft was instantly vaporized from the attack, destroying it from existence. The shockwave nearly knocked Lucieus on his back, but he remained standing.

"And I'll end my turn there. Make your last pathetic move." The Shadow Duelist sneered behind his mask.

"My turn. Draw!" Lucieus declared, drawing a card from his Deck.

 **Lucieus LP: 4300 [Hand: 2]**

 **Shadow Duelist LP: 7700 [Hand: 1]**

Lucieus checked the card he received then added it to his hand. "Since my 3rd Standby Phase has started when I activated Cyber Network, I can destroy it and send it to the Graveyard." The affirmed Trap Card shattered into particles. "And now I can Special Summon as many of my banished LIGHT Machine monsters as possible, but I have to destroy all Spells and Traps that I control. However, I cannot conduct my Battle Phase on the turn I activate this effect and my Special Summoned monsters can't activate their effects."

"That's a pretty useless ability if you ask me." The Shadow Duelist remarked.

"In your eyes, yes, but not for me." Lucieus retorted. "First, I'll Special Summon my Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

Rising forth from the earth is another Cyber Dragon that released a resounding cry for battle.

 **[Cyber Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2100/1600**

"Now I'll Special Summon my two banished monsters. Come forth, my Cyber Dragons!" Two pillars of light erupt behind the young man and out flew two more Cyber Dragons.

"Three of them!?" The Shadow Duelist started to sweat when he looked upon the mechanical beasts that glared at him with righteous fury.

"But my monsters won't be staying for long because now I'll Overlay all three of my Level 5 Cyber Dragons in order to build the Overlay Network!" Lucieus declared as the three dragons transformed into motes of yellow light that climbed into the air while a dark vortex opened in front of the Duelist.

" _Mechanical beast forged from the flames of a dying star! Spread your wings and burn all in your path! Xyz Summon! Soar! Rank Five! Cyber Nova Dragon!"_ He chanted as a burning light erupted from the Overlay Network vortex.

Rising to its full height is a serpentine metal dragon with black armor covering a glowing red core, golden spikes and horns, long bird-like metal wings with turbines, and several glowing red eyes. Along its body was glowing red energy lines that pulsed with heat. Three Overlay Units orbit around the dragon.

 **[Cyber Dragon Nova] ATK/DEF: 2100/1600**

"That monster still can't defeat my Vampiric Knight." The Shadow Duelist remarked.

"Not in his present form, no," Lucieus smirked. "But his advanced form, however…"

"What!?" The masked man exclaimed.

"I Overlay my Rank 5 Cyber Dragon Nova to rebuild the Overlay Network!" At his declaration, the mechanical dragon transformed into a mote of yellow light that entered the vortex.

" _From beyond the stars and through time immoral comes an ungodly creation with infinite strength! Shining beast of steel, descend and eradicate all in your path! Xyz Summon! Destroy! Rank 6! Cyber Dragon Infinity!"_ Lucieus chanted as orange-red lightning struck the earth all around him as a dark shape descended from the heavens.

With a flap of its blade-like wings, came a cybernetic dragon similar in appearance to Cyber Dragon Nova, save for the additional white metal spikes, a white head crest, black steel jaws, and a burning red core. Swirling around it are four yellow Overlay Units. The newest monster released a synthetic cry similar to a certain space-traveling kaiju. **(A/N: Gigan's cry from Godzilla)**

 **[Cyber Dragon Infinity] ATK/DEF: 2100/1600**

"It's not like that thing will do any better. You traded one pathetic monster for another one." The Shadow Duelist scoffed in amusement.

"Then you obviously don't know about my dragon's special ability. It gains 200 ATK for each Xyz Material attached to it. I count four and that means Cyber Dragon Infinity gains 800 ATK." Lucieus remarked.

 **[Cyber Dragon Infinity] ATK/DEF: 2100/1600 - 2900/1600**

"It's still weaker than my Vampiric Knight!"

"I'm not done yet. You see, my dragon has another useful effect. Once per turn, I can target one face-up monster in Attack Position that's on the field and attach it to my dragon as an Xyz Material."

"WHAT!?" The masked man seemed to be visibly sweating right now.

"And the monster I choose is your Vampiric Knight of Dawn!" Lucieus gestured to the knight. "Go ahead, my dragon! Add his monster's power to your own! Time Warp Pulse!"

Cyber Dragon Infinity's core glowed brightly while the turbines on its wings started revving up, drawing the struggling vampire towards the machine monster. Once it was close, the core opened to reveal a sort of black hole that practically devoured the Vampiric Knight in one gulp. When the core closed, a fifth Xyz Material began to orbit with the other four.

"And since my dragon gained another Xyz Material, he gets another 200 ATK," Lucieus stated.

 **[Cyber Dragon Infinity] ATK/DEF: 2900/1600 - 3100/1600**

"It's not like it'll matter because I still have your Cyber Dragon on _my_ side of the field." The Shadow Duelist remarked.

"Not for long. I activate the Spell Card, Raigeki!" Lucieus declared, bringing up a card with an image of a yellow lightning bolt. "This destroys all monsters on your field." A bolt of lightning cracked down upon the masked man's field, destroying the Cyber Dragon.

"No!" He exclaimed.

"Now I'll play the next Spell in my hand, Pot of Greed. Allowing me to draw two new cards." The Dragon Master now had two cards in his hand and smirked. "This is the end for you."

"W-what!?" The Shadow Duelist inquired.

"First, I play the Equip Spell, Megamorph! Since my LP is lower than yours, my monster's ATK is doubled." Lucieus declared as Cyber Dragon Infinity began to double in size.

 **[Cyber Dragon Infinity] ATK/DEF: 3100/1600 - 6200/1600**

"Then I play another Spell Card, Autonomous Action Unit! By paying 1500 LP," Lucieus explained. "I can target one monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it on my side of the field."

"This can't be!?" The Shadow Duelist exclaimed.

"Oh, it is." The Dragon Master smirked. "So let's call back someone that wishes to see you again."

 **Lucieus LP: 4300 - 1500 = 2800**

"Resurrect! Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!" At Lucieus's call, the dark-armored Zombie-Type appeared beside Cyber Dragon Infinity, leveling a hateful glare at his traitorous _master_. The effects of the Vampire Kingdom raising his ATK back to 3000. "Battle! Crimson Knight Vampire Bram attacks you directly!"

The Crimson Knight lunged at the Shadow Duelist as Bram's sword gleamed with hellish red energy.

"Crimson Blood Crusher!" Bram released a war cry as he slashed down and cuts the Shadow Duelist deeply across his chest, splattering blood onto the ground as the masked man cried out in pain.

 **Shadow Duelist LP: 7700 - 3000 = 4700**

"Cyber Dragon Infinity, finish this Duel!" Lucieus commanded. "Infinite Burst!"

The cybernetic dragon reared its head back as energy began to pour into its maw while the turbines in its wings whined fiercely. As the energy grew into an infinite mass of spiraling black energy, it released the attack upon the Shadow Duelist, who could do nothing but watch in sheer terror as it struck him.

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

 **Shadow Duelist LP: 4700 - 6200 = 0**

 **WINNER: Lucieus**

Once the holograms of his monsters disappeared, Lucieus looked upon the pitiful form of the Shadow Duelist.

"Impossible… I had… the power… of the Dawn…" The masked man groaned weakly as his mask began to crack.

"Disappear into the darkness," Lucieus remarked coldly as the shadows claimed its victim, dragging the half-conscious man into the Shadow Realm.

Once his opponent was finished, the White Scourge prepared to assist the rest of the defenders of Hoshido to eliminate the attackers. However, a Hoshidan ninja appeared behind him on their knee. "Master Lucieus," The ninja greeted in a young woman's voice.

The American glanced back. "What is it?"

"The assassins have been dealt with. However, monstrous Summons still roam the town." The ninja reported.

"Tell the others that I shall pursue and eliminate them by myself. Make sure no one interferes." Lucieus ordered.

The ninja nodded. "Yes, sir," Without another word, the woman disappeared to report back to her masters.

Lucieus looked at his gauntlet that functioned as both a Duel Disk and a summoning device for his monsters. "It's time for a little hunting, Leodin." He said, feeling his ace monster's presence fill him with a sense of purpose. He took out his headphones and placed them over his ears, blasting pop music as he marched off into the crumbling city to eliminate the monsters of any lingering Shadow Duelists.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

After Yusuke defeated Darius and the Shadow Duelist escaped, he sprinted throughout the town trying to find the transformed Corrin. Following behind him were two of his monsters, Dark Blade and Celtic Guardian.

Out of nowhere, a Hitotsume Giant and a Zombie Dragon appeared from above, but Yusuke's warriors noticed them and quick attacks to defend their master. Celtic Guardian battled the cycloptic monster while Dark Blade attacked the undead dragon.

Yusuke continued, knowing his monsters would be victorious against the enemy. "Gotta find, Corrin." He said to himself as he turned a corner and came across Azura, who wielded a sort of staff that looked more like a spear. Following behind the girl is a large white dragon that seemed to be composed of black and blue binary code. The red eyes it possessed gleamed with a protective instinct that would only come from a Duel Monster.

"It's you. The Dark Dragon Master." The bluenette gasped in surprise.

"A Firewall Dragon!?" Yusuke exclaimed, gaping in awe at the large beast. It looked down at him and released a warning growl. "Whoa, easy there! I'm a good guy!"

"Behave." Azura reprimanded her Summon, who looked rather apologetic and released a cooing noise.

"Azura, where's Corrin?" Yusuke asked.

"I saw her rampaging near the square. If we hurry, we can prevent the Wyrmslayers from killing her." The dancer answered.

"Alright, lead the way!" Yusuke nodded just as Dark Blade and Celtic Guardian returned to their cards.

Azura nodded and quickly took off with Firewall Dragon following its mistress. Yusuke trailed after the girl as he kept his Duel Disk active just in case he needed to summon a monster.

Just as the two humans and the dragon entered the town square, they heard Corrin's dragon form roar loudly. Not of anger or sadness…

But of pain.

Yusuke noticed two of the attackers slashing at Corrin with swords that pulsed with an aura that felt… wrong. Instincts took over as he placed a Legendary Sword Equip Spell card in his Duel Disk, calling forth a magnificent blade to his hand as he charged at the attacker hurting his friend.

The phantom didn't know what hit it until Yusuke's war cry alerted it and removed the undead Hoshidan's head.

The other undead noticed the boy and swung its blade to cut Yusuke down. The Shiranui heir quickly brought up his Legendary Sword to block, but the force behind it sent him skidding on his feet.

Yusuke was stopped by Azura, who nearly tumbled over with the boy on her.

"Damn, that nearly dislocated my shoulder." Yusuke gritted his teeth, propping himself up with the Legendary Sword.

"You must rest. You are in no shape to fight." Azura helped the boy up to his feet. "My own dragon cannot face a Wyrmslayer by itself."

"Then how the hell are we supposed to-" Yusuke was cut off when the undead soldier was suddenly skewered from behind by Corrin in her dragon form. "Um, nevermind."

With a growl, the angry Corrin casts the decomposing corpse off of her leg then looked upon Yusuke and Azura.

"Uh, she still looks mad." The Dragon Master of Darkness gulped.

"Yusuke, Azura!" Ryoma called out, approaching the duo. Following him were the rest of the royal siblings.

"Ryoma," Yusuke said. "Did you defeat the assassin?"

"Unfortunately, he escaped before I could finish him." The Hoshidan prince frowned. "How are we to deal with Corrin?"

"We can't hurt her. She's not in her right mind." Yusuke stated.

"Then what can we do?" Hinoka questioned.

The dragon released another rage-filled roar as if waiting for more enemies. Suddenly, Azura began to sing, "You are the ocean's gray waves~"

"That tune…" Yusuke uttered in shock.

Azura proceeds to walk towards Corrin. Ryoma quickly shouts, "Azura! No! Stop!" He tries to stop the blue-haired woman, but the dancer had already developed a barrier, stopping anyone or anything from interfering. She looks at her adoptive brother for a brief moment before looking back at Corrin and continues to walk towards her as she sang.

"You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek Life beyond the shore, just out of reach."

The dragon seemed frightened.

"Yet the waters ever change "

Before Azura could continue the song, Corrin hits her with a claw. A cry of pain escapes the girl's lips as she falls to the ground.

"No!" Sakura cried out, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Azura!" Yusuke exclaimed as he took the Legendary Sword and swung it at the barrier to break through and stop Corrin from killing the bluenette. Unfortunately, the magic proved stronger than the blade and send the boy falling on his backside. "Dammit!"

Corrin releases another roar only to stop when she looks at the barrier. Then, Azura continued to sing despite her pain.

"Flowing like time The path is yours to climb."

Irritated with the accursed song, Corrin grabs Azura's neck with her claw. She looks at the blue-haired woman with clear, unrestrained rage… until Azura touches her claw and tears spill down her face.

"Kill me if you want, but… do it as yourself." She pleaded.

Corrin could feel the beast clouding her mind reside, allowing reason to take hold. Slowly, she releases Azura, who smiled at her and begins to transform back into a human.

"Corrin…" The silver-haired girl looks at the source calling her name and sees Yusuke kneeling before her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The girl slowly nods, only to clutch her head in pain. "Ughhh… I…I finally remember! I remember…"

* * *

 _Memories of King Garon and another man, someone who looked like an older Ryoma exchanging words at Cheve._

 _Suddenly, Garon released an order then a barrage of arrows struck the man._

" _I'm disappointed in you Sumeragi. That wasn't even my best trap."_ _Garon taunted then took his sword and slashed Sumeragi, who screamed in pain._

 _Corrin's eyes widen as she witnessed her younger self, staring at the dead Sumeragi._

 _Garon approaches the young princess. "You poor thing." The little girl looks up at the Nohrian King. "Orphaned at such…a tender young age. You are my child now."_

 _He proceeds to grab little Corrin while releasing an evil laugh._

* * *

Corrin gasped. "My real father…"

Azura looked at the silver-haired girl in concern. "Are you all right, Corrin?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just disgusted with myself," She looked at the songstress. "Are you OK? I can't believe what I just did to you. It was like… I had no control over myself."

"I think it might be because you transformed into that monster." Yusuke clarified.

Azura shook her head. "Please don't worry about it. That wasn't you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins."

"I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood," Corrin said, honestly confused.

Ryoma approached the trio. "The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family. And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours." He looked at his blood-related sister, seemingly proud. "But you're special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon."

"Wait, for real!?" Yusuke exclaimed in shock.

"I've heard of such a thing. But this is my first time seeing it in real life…" Azura said with awe.

The silver-haired girl looked troubled but shook it off. "Never mind me. What happened to all the innocent people in town?"

Yusuke grimaced. "You should… see this for yourself." He held out his hand, which Corrin quickly accepted and allowed the boy to lift her back to her feet.

Corrin looked upon the devastation that had been wrought upon the plaza with horrified eyes. "I can't believe this. The entire town…devastated. An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and…" Her voice trembled with emotion, either anger or sadness, she did not know.

Ryoma placed a hand on the girl's shoulder "So you see, Corrin. This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do. Let me guess," He gave her a scrutinous look. "That sword you carried… was it a gift from King Garon?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes,"

The High Prince of Hoshido frowned. "He masterminded the whole thing. It's not your fault. He knew you'd be captured and brought before the queen…"

The silver-haired princess looked upset. "But why? Why would he do this?" She glanced at her blood-related siblings with guilt. "I'm so sorry I couldn't see it coming…"

"Your apology means NOTHING!" Takumi shouted in anger.

Corrin flinched but kept silent.

"This is all your fault! Mother is dead, along with countless others. And it wouldn't have happened if you and that damn fool hadn't shown up on our doorstep. You don't belong here!" The second prince of Hoshido continued his rant while gesturing to Yusuke, who look offended.

"You little shit!" The blue-eyed Duelist gritted his teeth.

"Enough, Takumi!" Ryoma commanded.

Azura came to the defense of her friends. "Your words don't change anything. And besides-"

However, Takumi interjected in the blue-haired woman's speech. "Shut up, Azura! You're no different than Corrin. An interloper."

The songstress closed her mouth with an expression of hurt on her face. The sight of her sadness only further pissed Yusuke off.

"Takumi…" Corrin tried to calm her brother, but he wouldn't have any of it.

"Don't speak my name." The archer venomously hissed. "I don't want to see you again. Are we really to believe you had no idea this would happen?"

Hinoka stepped up to stop this farce. "Takumi, what are you saying? Knock it off! You just saw Corrin help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers!"

"Takumi, please. You must listen." Azura added. "Corrin is your sister. If you don't trust me, that's one thing. But Corrin is your blood."

Takumi growled. "Mother is dead. Thanks to her. She's not my sister."

Before he knew it, the prince received a strong punch directly across his jaw, knocking Takumi to the ground. He looked up in surprise at Yusuke, who glared down at the second prince with a venomous glare.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you whining brat!" The duelist yelled.

"Yusuke, please wait-" Azura tried to interject, but Yusuke ignored her.

"You think that all of this is Corrin's fault!? She was just coming to terms with having a mother again and a family that's been looking for her since she went missing, yet all you've ever done was insult her out of spite for no apparent reason other than your dislike for Nohrians!" Yusuke shouted. "Do you actually think she wanted this outcome?! That she wanted to see this devastation! You're nothing but an ignorant child!"

"How dare you!" Takumi snarled.

"What? Do you want some more? Bring it on!" The Dragon Master growled, raising his fists up in a makeshift fighting stance.

"Yusuke, stop it!" Corrin stood in front of her friend. "That's enough." She looked down at the ground depressed. "I've brought nothing but pain to all of you. It would be better if I'd never come here... maybe I should just leave."

Suddenly, the strategist of Hoshido approached the royal siblings with urgency. "Please wait. I don't believe that's what Queen Mikoto would have wanted."

Takumi gave the man a hard look. "What do you know about it, Yukimura?"

Ryoma gave Yukimura a look of interest. "What do you mean? Did she say something to you?"

Yukimura frowned. "I hate to deliver this news, but… Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death." He looked to the silver-haired princess. "This isn't your fault, Corrin. King Garon set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work. She didn't know when or how death would strike, only that it was certain. And there's one other thing. Please take a look at that statue."

Everyone present followed the strategist's gesture and noticed the dragon statue was half destroyed… and a sword was stuck at the center of the statue.

Corrin looked at the weapon in awe. "Is that… a sword?"

Ryoma seemed shocked at the sight of the weapon. "It can't be…"

Yukimura nodded. "It is. The divine sword _Yato_. Much like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine _Raijinto_ … And your _Fujin Yumi_ , Takumi... _Yato_ may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the _Yato_ was forged to be the key to peace in our world." He explained to all those present.

"The key to peace…" Corrin repeated in a thoughtful manner.

Suddenly, _Yato_ flies towards Corrin's hand, who caught the blade out of reflex. Yusuke looked at the blade in surprise when he caught a sort of pulsing aura that resonated with the girl.

"The blade has chosen Corrin!" Ryoma exclaimed rather proudly.

"Impossible." Takumi looked flabbergasted.

"Corrin, do you know what this means?" Hinoka asked her silver-haired sister with a proud smile.

However, Corrin didn't seem to be listening. In fact, she seemed to be focused entirely on the divine sword she had in her hand.

Sakura looked upon her older sister with concern. "Corrin? Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?"

Yusuke waved his hand in front of Corrin's face but received no reaction. "Uh, I think we lost her."

Before Yusuke can try to snap the princess out of her trance, Kaze appeared due to his shadow step as he knelt before the High Prince. "Ryoma-sama! I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border. Lucieus-sama has gone with several other shinobi to intercept them."

Ryoma gritted his teeth. "This is the final straw. I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now… Death is too good for them. Who's with me?"

Yusuke looked at Corrin one last time and noticed Azura was looking at the girl with concern. Sighing, he stepped up to Ryoma. "If it means stopping something like this from happening again then I'll gladly join with you."

Ryoma gave the Dark Dragon Master a grateful smile. "You have my thanks, Dragon Master."

The young Duelist nodded. However, he felt a sense of dread in the coming confrontation with the Nohrians. Regardless, he needed to do this… for the people that died and for Corrin's future.

* * *

 **[Castle Krakenburg]**

* * *

"Well, well, so it seems the Dragon Masters are stronger than I thought. Or at least, the Light and Dark Dragon Masters anyways." The king comments as the leader of his Shadow Duelists reported their progress.

"My Duelists underestimated them, but they've yet to face my elite."

"Anubis, I will not tolerate failure on your part," Garon remarked coldly.

"Not to worry, I'll be sending one of my strongest elite Duelist." Anubis looked to the shadows. "Come forth, my Terror of Death."

Responding to the call, a set of heavy footsteps drew closer to Garon and Anubis. Passing through the sunlight shining through one of the windows, a white-haired figure with red eyes and a pair of red triangular markings on his cheeks made himself known. Their outfit closely resembled the trenchcoat ensemble worn by Seto Kaiba during Battle City but was mostly black with red-tipped shoulders and a dark purple shirt underneath with an odd, red eye-shaped pattern in the center of the chest. The figure also wore a pair of black gloves with gold-tipped fingers, almost giving the appearance of claws.

"You got something for me?" the figure asked.

"There are two Duelists and a certain princess that we need you to _take care_ of," Anubis explained. "These Duelists are strong. They might even give you a decent challenge. Does that interest you?"

A smirk spread across the man's lips as he chuckled in amusement. "It certainly does. I haven't had a real challenge in ages."

"One last reminder. Both of these Duelists carry powerful cards. I'm sure you've heard of them. The legendary Elemental Dragon Knights? They carry Sorom and Leodin, the Dark and Light Dragon Knights. I want those cards." The Shadow Duelist leader ordered.

"Then consider them already yours," the white-haired man said with certainty. "My Avatars have never failed me."

"Excellent. You have your mission. Go forth, Terror of Death." Anubis commanded with a dramatic gesture of his arm.

The white-haired man merely gave a slight bow before turning around and making his way out of the castle.

King Garon glanced down at the masked man. "Are you sure the boy can get it done?"

"Oh, my dear Garon. You should never underestimate him. He's killed plenty of foolish Duelists and Hoshidans before. Why do you think he's called the Terror of Death?" Anubis chuckled darkly. "Not even Hoshido's White Scourge can best him."

"I will hold you to that, Anubis." The wizened king said coldly.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter and I am greatly ashamed of myself for taking too long. Still, I hope you readers are happy and excited for the next chapter!**

 **Oh, and a big thank you to The Azure Guardian for his assistance and his inclusion in the story. If any of you are not familiar with him then he is also a writer who wrote the story** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Death Rising**_ **and** _ **Twilight Age**_ **. He petitioned his own character who will be a regular character in this story that will be a constant opponent for our protagonists or maybe even an ally.**

 **If you'd like to petition a character or have any questions about the story then you need to PM me. I will not reply through a review. Mostly because it will be tedious at best. Still, you're welcome to add in your own opinions or suggestions to the review box.**

 **Oh, and here are the new cards that were featured in this story.**

* * *

 **[Dark Fang Xyz Warrior]**

 **[Rank: 4] [Warrior/Contract/Effect] [DARK] [ATK/DEF: 2700/2200]**

 **Description:** (Can only be Special Summoned with Dark Dragon Contract and using Sorom the Dark Dragon as one of the summoning material) By using an Xyz Material, this card gains the ATK points of a monster in your Graveyard until your End Phase.

* * *

 **[Vampiric Knight of Dawn]**

 **[Level: 7] [Zombie/Effect] [DAWN] [ATK/DEF: 2800/2500]**

 **Description:** By banishing 1 Zombie-Type monster from your Deck, this card gains 1000 ATK.

* * *

 **That's it for the new cards. And to those who petitioned characters for this story, if you have any ideas for new cards then I'd love to hear them.**

 **Review and comment on this story. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**

* * *

 ***(1)** Knight of the everlasting darkness, contract with the beast of treacherous fangs to forge an unstoppable warrior! Contract Summon! Rise! Rank 4! Dark Fang Xyz Warrior!


	7. Chapter 7

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter in my Yugioh/Fire Emblem crossover story. This also marks the end of the Arrival arc for the story. Oh, and the introduction of Yusuke's rival. Let's introduce the creator of Ryou Misaki for this story, The Azure Guardian.**

 **TAG: Hey everyone. And thanks to GKC for asking me to lend my character for this. As mentioned at the end of the last chapter, I have** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Death Rising**_ **and** _ **Twilight Age**_ **(the latter of which is suspended due to burn-out) which is where Ryou is from. Though in my stories he's a self-insert with some bits of what I was going through at the time mixed in that resembled a lot of what Haseo was going through in .hack/G.U. which is why I picked the name. He'll be a bit different in this story than he was in my 5D's stories, but I hope you all enjoy how he turns out.**

 **Hehe, I know I will. Despite being a bit of a sociopath, he's a really good anti-hero and his cards? Oh man! Them boys are powerful!**

 **TAG: Indeed, especially since I've given them quite an overhaul since their initial appearance in my Death Rising story. Some have had their stats completely redone, name alterations, and even some entirely new effects. And depending on how Ryou progresses in this story, he may even wind up with an all-new, super-powerful trump card by the end.**

 **And trust me, he will get it. I intend to keep this guy around for a long while. Thank you for your introduction, Azure Guardian.**

 **TAG: No problem.**

 **Now let's get on with the story, shall we?**

 **Reminder: All the elements have been claimed. If you've petitioned for an OC, do not worry, I will still have a use for them.**

 **Petitions for Shadow Duelists are still up. Suggestions for Duel Monster Summons of Fire Emblem characters are also needed. So please… hurry the heck up.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Yugioh and Fire Emblem. All rights belong to their original owner.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Fates' Wandering Duelist**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** A Fateful Decision, the Terror of Death!

* * *

 **[Plains of Hoshido]**

* * *

From upon the back of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Yusuke watched as the Nohrian army invaded Hoshido as soldiers from both sides fought viciously against each other. He witnessed men and women fight and die from either steel or magic.

On the field were a few Duel Monster Summons that either fought against the enemy Summons or slaughtered enemy soldiers that crossed their paths.

From down below, Cyber Dragon unleashed another Evolution Burst upon Nohrian troops as Lucieus rode atop the metal serpent.

Overall, the battle was gruesome...

"So this is war…" The Dragon Master said with a grimace.

Yusuke's dragon released a small growl as it looked upon all the potential opponents for it to fight.

"Easy, boy," The Shiranui heir patted Red-Eyes' long neck to calm the dragon's excitement. "There will be plenty of time to fight but you have to be patient."

A wicked cry draws Yusuke's attention as a trio of Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress flew towards him and his dragon.

"On second thought," The boy grimaced. "Red-Eyes, attack with Inferno Fire Blast!"

The black dragon opened its maw then unleashed a blast of red fire at the three monsters that tried to attack Red-Eyes and its master. The Winged Dragons had no chance against the Red-Eyes' attack and were instantly destroyed due to its signature killing move.

"Alright. Looks like we'll have to handle any flying monsters that come our way, buddy." Yusuke said to his own monster.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon growled in agreement… until it suddenly moved to avoid an energy blast that nearly took it out of the sky.

"Holy crap!" The tri-color haired boy exclaimed in surprise as he held on for dear life to the dragon's horns. "Who the hell did that!?"

Red-Eyes Black Dragon turned its head to growl menacingly at an approaching figure riding upon a humanoid creature.

Yusuke followed his dragon's line of sight and took notice of the approaching enemies. "Is that… another Duelist?" He said to himself in confusion.

Closing in on Yusuke was none other than the Terror of Death, Anubis's elite warrior, currently standing on the head of a menacing humanoid creature whose body was the deepest shade of black known to man, a pair of horns curving back around the sides of its head and three glowing red eyes. The creature also had a massive hole in the center of its chest and a glowing red cape floating around its waist. Currently, the creature's right arm was in the form of a large cannon, which was where the energy blast from before had fired from, before transforming back into a clawed arm and hand.

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the monster. He knew it. He _knew_ exactly what creature that was. "No way…! Is that…"

"So you recognize my Avatar, do you?" the Terror of Death questioned as he and his creature drew closer. "Interesting, since those who do are no longer among the living."

Yusuke looked upon the Terror of Death himself and gasped, "If that's Skeith then that means that you're… Haseo! But… how the heck is a video game character from my world even here?!"

The Terror of Death arched an eyebrow quizzically at Yusuke's question, "Game? I have no idea what you're talking about, though I'm also surprised you know one of my Epitaph Users. My name is Ryou Misaki, and by order of Anubis, I've come to take your Dragon Knight!"

Yusuke pursed his lips. _'He's even got Haseo's real-life name, but if he's not the game character then he must be an alternate version of him.'_ He said in his head. "You said you're under orders from some guy named Anubis. A name like that means that you're a Shadow Duelist."

"Correct. And I was told you would offer me a challenge," Ryou said, a confident smirk spreading across his lips. "I hope you don't disappoint me."

"You kidding? Seeing a card like that has got my blood pumping!" Yusuke said with a wide grin. "Even if you are a Shadow Duelist, this will definitely be fun! So get your game on!"

Still smirking, Ryou jumped down from Skeith's head into the creature's hand and the two began their descent towards the ground. Once the Terror of Death had stepped off of his monster's palm, Skeith disappeared in a flash of red light.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon allowed its master to drop off to the ground then it glowed a bright red then returned to its card which Yusuke shuffled back into his Deck. Once his cards were shuffled, he activated the board of light of his Duel Disk and got in his dueling stance.

As Yusuke got ready, Ryou attached his Duel Disk to his wrist, which was black and circular in shape and appeared similar to the one used by Jaden Yuki when he was the Supreme King. Once Ryou inserted his deck, the core of the Duel Disk glowed a bright red and the device opened up, splitting five panels that shifted to form the board with each Monster Zone being a dark shade of purple.

"You ready?" The Dragon Master asked with a smirk.

"Just don't go disappointing me," the Terror of Death shot back.

"DUEL!" They shout at the same time.

 **Yusuke LP: 8000**

 **Ryou LP: 8000**

"I'll take the first move if you don't mind?" Yusuke inquired after drawing his hand. His blue eyes gazed at his cards then grinned. "I summon my faithful friend, Dark Blade in Attack Mode!"

Rising in a flash of light is the dark armored warrior of twin swords as it landed on the earth with a grunt.

 **[Dark Blade] ATK/DEF: 1800/1500**

"Then I set one card face-down and end my turn." Yusuke declared. A face-down card materializes behind Dark Blade. "It's your move."

"Very well, I draw!" Ryou called out as he drew his sixth card, his red eyes scanning his hand before grabbing one. "I'll summon Epitaph User Kuhn in Attack Mode!"

As Ryou played his card, an elegant-looking man with long, blue hair and hazel eyes appeared, dressed in a richly decorated yellow and tan outfit. Kuhn's weapon of choice was a rifle with a thick blue blade attached under the length of the barrel.

 **[Epitaph User Kuhn] ATK/DEF: 1600/1300**

Ryou then grabbed a second card from his hand, "Next, I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell, Epitaph Fragment!" The white-haired young man then pushed his card into his Duel Disk. "If I control an Epitaph User, this card will let me Special Summon an Epitaph Tuner Monster from my Deck!" Ryou then pulled his Deck out of its holder and fanned his cards, scanning through them before grabbing what he desired. "So I'll play _this_! Epitaph of Propagation!"

As Ryou played his card, a series of odd, glowing yellow shapes appeared that almost looked like it would fit perfectly if Kuhn's body was placed inside.

 **[Epitaph of Propagation] ATK/DEF: 0/0**

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. _'He's going for a Synchro Monster and if I remember correctly, Kuhn's Epitaph is…'_

"Now I'll tune my Level-4 Epitaph User Kuhn with my Level-2 Epitaph of Propagation!" Ryou called out as, instead of the usual process of Synchro Summoning, Epitaph of Propagation overlayed itself over Kuhn's body, fitting the gunner perfectly before emitting a bright flash of yellow light.

" _By the power of The Propagation, what was once destroyed shall be preserved and remade anew! The twilight is darkest before the dawn! Synchro Summon! Level-6! Come on! My… Avatar Magus, the Propagation!_ "

As the light faded from Ryou's side of the field, a large creature with a humanoid torso, arms, and a head concealed by a white mask but with a serpentine tail for its lower half with large, leaf-like protrusions growing from the appendage appeared. Its body was mostly green and yellow in color with some spots of black along its tail and brown around its shoulders.

 **[Avatar Magus, the Propagation] ATK/DEF: 2400/2300**

"Oh no," Yusuke gulped. "My Dark Blade is toast if he fights that thing."

Ryou just smirked, "Magus! Attack his Dark Blade! **Unforgiving Bud!** "

In response to Ryou's command, the Synchro Monster gave its tail a swing, launching the leafy objects from its appendage and sending them flying across the field. Once they were within proximity of Yusuke's Dark Blade, the leaves detonated, creating a rather large explosion on the Dragon Master's side of the field.

The boy grunts as he braces himself from the powerful shockwaves that threaten to push him off his feet. "I don't think so! I activate my face-down Trap Card, Dimensional Prison!" He declares as the face-down card lifts up to reveal the afforded Trap. "Since you declared an attack on my monster, this card negates your attack and banishes your own!"

A sudden tear appeared in the space between the two sides of the field and a strong gravitational force pulled the explosion of the leaves into it while also starting to pull in Magus. However, Ryou just smirked as Magus' body started to glow yellow before dissolving away.

"Since Magus would have been removed from the field by one of your cards, I can return it to my Extra Deck instead!" Ryou explained as a card ejected itself from his Graveyard slot. "And in exchange, I can Special Summon Epitaph User Kuhn back to the field! In Defense Mode!"

As Ryou played his card, the blue-haired gunner reappeared on the field, this time kneeling down and holding his rifle up defensively, the blade facing his opponent.

Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Damn, that was my chance in getting rid of one of your best cards." Regardless of his trap's failure, he grinned. "Still, that was a pretty awesome move. I didn't know Magus could do that."

"He's not the only one," Ryou explained. "Every one of my Avatars will go back to the Deck if any of my opponent's cards would remove them from the field, by battle or otherwise. And in return, I can summon back their respective Epitaph User."

"Well, this just got even more interesting. Alright, it's still your move." Yusuke said.

Ryou took another quick scan through his hand before grabbing one card and pushing it into his Duel Disk, "I'll set a card face-down to finish my turn."

"My turn! Draw!" Yusuke declared, drawing his fourth card and giving it a look. "I play the Spell Card, Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two new cards from my Deck." After playing the spell, the boy drew two new cards until he held five in his hand. "Nice!" He said with a grin. "I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian in Attack Mode!"

Emerging beside Dark Blade is the elf swordsman, who wielded his broadsword with both hands.

 **[Obnoxious Celtic Guardian] ATK/DEF: 1400/1200**

"My Celtic Guardian has more than enough ATK to eliminate your Epitaph User." Yusuke grinned. "Battle! Obnoxious Celtic Guardian attacks your monster! **Swift Sword Slash!** " The elf warrior charged at Kuhn with a battle cry. Leaping in the air, Celtic Guardian swung his sword down to cut the gunner in half.

"Activate Trap Card! Smokescreen!" Ryou countered as the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian made its attack, his face-down card rising up and releasing a cloud of black smoke across the field that forced the elven warrior back. "Since you declared an attack while I control an Epitaph User, I can activate this Trap to negate your attack and bring your Battle Phase to an end!"

Yusuke smirked. "Well, even if my attack didn't destroy your monster like I originally planned, I can still get rid of it. By playing the Raigeki Spell Card!" At his declaration, a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and struck Kuhn, who cried out in pain before shattering into data particles. "Too bad about your monster."

Ryou had raised his arm to brace himself from the blast, but once the smoke cleared and he lowered his arm, the white-haired Duelist could only laugh, "Seriously? You waste a powerful card like that to remove a single Monster? So much for a challenge, it's looking more like I'm dealing with an amateur."

"Oh really? Didn't you say that your Avatars needed an Epitaph User to Synchro Summon them to the field?" Yusuke retorted with his smirk still present. "Well, what better way to prevent that than by destroying each of your Epitaph Users."

"Maybe if you had used that card when my field was full, I might be a little more concerned. But if you're a real Duelist, you'd know there are ways to bring back my Monsters," Ryou said. "And since you seem to be familiar with Haseo and Skeith, then you should know I have more than just two Avatars."

' _Don't I know it… Magus and Skeith are just two of eight. That means each of those Avatars might have abilities more devastating than the last.'_ Yusuke thought to himself before taking a card from his hand and placing it in his Spell/Trap Zone. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." A card appears behind Celtic Guardian. "Your move." He said.

"Then I'll draw!" Ryou called out as he pulled his next card from his Deck. "I'll summon Epitaph User Endrance in Attack Mode!"

As Ryou played his card, the Monster that appeared was a somewhat androgynous male with long, braided blue hair wearing tight-fitting purple armor as well as a cap lavishly decorated with roses. Endrance's weapon of choice was a longsword with a thin, curved blade, almost resembling a rapier.

 **[Epitaph User Endrance] ATK/DEF: 1800/400**

' _Endrance? Is he going for another Avatar?'_ Yusuke thought to himself with a grimace.

"Endrance! Attack his Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Ryou commanded. " **Devil Sword!** "

Gripping the hilt of his weapon, Endrance dashed gracefully across the field and slashed at his elven adversary. Celtic Guardian tried to put up a decent fight, but since his effect only activated when the monster he faced had 1900 or more ATK, he was done for. The elf swung his blade to counter Endrance, but the Epitaph User's sword cut through the elven swordsman's own blade. Before the elf could comprehend how his sword shattered, blood erupted from the wound that Endrance gave him and he fell to the ground, shattering into data particles.

"No! Celtic Guardian!" Yusuke cried out in horror as his warrior fell.

 **Yusuke LP: 8000 - 400 = 7600**

 **Ryou LP: 8000**

The boy gritted his teeth. "You'll pay for hurting my friend!"

Ryou just scoffed as Endrance leaped back to his side of the field, "How pathetic, getting all emotional over one of your cards being destroyed." The Terror of Death then glanced down at his hand and pushed one card into his Duel Disk, leaving him with two remaining. "I'll set a card to end my turn."

"My move," Yusuke placed two fingers on his deck and pulled a card. "Draw!" He scanned his new card then his eyes widened in surprise for a brief second. _'This is…'_ He added the new card to his hand till he had four in his hand. "I switch Dark Blade into Defense Mode," The dark knight dropped on one knee and crossed his swords in front of him in a defensive stance. "And end my turn."

"What's the matter, going to turn tail and hide now?" Ryou mocked Yusuke before growling in annoyance. "Looks like I'm gonna have to get on Anubis's ass about this one… My draw!" Ryou pulled his next card from his Deck. "I summon Epitaph User Yata in Attack Mode!"

As Ryou played his card, a dark-skinned and powerfully built man appeared, dressed in an extravagant outfit, most notably his Buddhist kasaya-like robe, which left his lower legs and most of his chest bare. Most of his body, including his face, was decorated with various tattoos and his appearance was topped off with a pair of red-tinted sunglasses. In both hands, Yata wielded a pair of orange and purple folding fans.

 **[Epitaph User Yata] ATK/DEF: 1500/1700**

"Since I control another Epitaph User, I can activate Yata's effect which will let me destroy one of your Spell or Trap Cards! And since you only have one…" Ryou trailed off as he smirked, to which Yata opened one of his fans and gave it a swing, sending a strong gust of wind across the field and tore Yusuke's set card to shreds.

' _Good thing it was a bait card.'_ Yusuke thought while bracing himself from the gust. He placed his card in the Graveyard and waited for his opponent's next move.

"Endrance, take out his Dark Blade! **Sword Flash!** " Ryou called out.

In response, Endrance held his sword to his side as the blade started to glow. Then, with a quick slash of the weapon, Endrance sent a curved projectile of light flying across the field towards the dark-armored swordsman.

Suddenly, Yusuke smirked. "You fell right in my trap." He said to the Shadow Duelist. "From my hand, I play the Trap Card, Dark Dimension Sacrifice! If a DARK-attribute monster on my field is targeted for an attack then I can Tribute that monster to summon a stronger creature from my Deck!" He slapped the card into his Duel Disk, revealing a card that featured Sorom the Dark Dragon standing before a dark vortex that had been opened in front of him. "I Tribute my Dark Blade in order to call forth Sorom the Dark Dragon!"

A black dimensional vortex opened below Dark Blade, who allowed himself to be absorbed into the vortex, which had the Sword Flash attack pass over the vortex. Suddenly, a pillar of purple light erupted from the vortex as the Dragon Knight of Darkness emerged from the light with a flap of his dragon wings. Once he landed, his wings transformed back into his cape as he brandished his sword and stood before Endrance.

 **[Sorom the Dark Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2500/2100**

"And since you already declared your attack, Endrance is about to get himself a wake-up call! Sorom, counter with **Dark Edge Descent**!" Yusuke commanded.

"Activate face-down! Quick-Play Spell, Ap Corv!" Ryou countered as his set card rose. "This card will increase the ATK of my Warrior-type Epitaph Users by 1000 until the end of the turn!" Ryou then smirked as a burning aura appeared around Endrance. "Looks like that Elemental Dragon of yours was no big deal after all."

Yusuke suddenly chuckled. "Maybe I should've mentioned my Trap Card's _second_ effect. You see if the monster I Special Summon to the field is Sorom the Dark Dragon… then your Spell and Trap cards have their effects negated for the rest of the turn."

However, before Endrance's ATK could increase, the aura dissipated and Ryou's Spell Card faded away. "Damn it…"

"Sorom, finish what you started!" Yusuke commanded as the black knight dashed at Endrance while his sword glowed with dark energy.

With a savage war cry, he slashed his blade down and cut the Epitaph User diagonally across his chest. The androgynous man cried out in pain before shattering into data particles. Sorom returned to Yusuke's side of the field, leveling a cold crimson glare at the Shadow Duelist and his monsters.

 **Ryou's LP: 8000 - 700 = 7300**

"So much for your Epitaph User." The boy remarked with a smirk. "Still think I'm an amateur?"

"Even an amateur can get lucky once a day…" Ryou looked at the last two cards in his hand. "I'll set two cards face-down to finish my turn!" The Terror of Death pushed the final two cards into his Duel Disk, causing them to appear face-down in front of him.

"My move," Yusuke said then drew his card. "Draw!" He quickly scanned the card he received. _'Alright, this is a good card.'_

"I activate a Trap Card during your Standby Phase!" Ryou called out as one of his cards rose. "Reckless Greed! This will let me draw two cards, but I have to skip my next two Draw Phases!" After his explanation, the Terror of Death proceeded to draw his two cards and looked at what he gained, a shadow of a smirk spreading across his lips. ' _Perfect, this is just what I need._ '

' _I don't know if that's either good news or bad news. For all I know, he could be waiting for the right move…'_ Yusuke thought as he took a card from his hand and played it. "I activate the Swords of Concealing Light! This card remains on the field until my second Standby Phase after activation and all monsters you control are changed to face-down Defense Position. Not only that, but you can't change their battle position."

Dropping from the sky were a multitude of swords that gave off a wicked black glow. In response, Yata disappeared from the field only to be replaced by a face-down card in a horizontal position.

"And now I'll have Sorom get rid of your monster. Attack with **Dark Rising Edge**!" Yusuke commanded as the Dragon Knight leaped into the air, sword aglow with red energy, and slashed down on the face-down Yata.

"Activate Trap Card! Suvi Lei!" Ryou countered as his second set card rose. "First, I'll target your Dark Dragon! Then, as long as this card remains on the field, your Monster won't be able to attack or change its Battle Position!" A surge of magic shot out of the Trap card and struck Sorom, paralyzing him.

"Dammit…" Yusuke gritted his teeth as his monster stood in place due to the paralyzing trap. "I set one card face-down and end my turn." A card appears behind the paralyzed Dragon Knight of Darkness.

"Alright then…" Ryou didn't draw a card from his Deck due to the effects of Reckless Greed. "I'll start this turn with the Spell Card, Duel! This will allow us both to draw cards until we each hold six!"

Yusuke narrowed his eyes but drew until he had six cards in his hand. Scanning his hand, a mental grin appeared in his head. _'Alright! These can definitely help me out.'_ He thought to himself. "You're being quite generous. What's the occasion?" He asked.

"Have to get around the drawback of my Trap somehow. But now I can also get past your Dark Dragon," Ryou declared. "I'll activate my Spell Card, Rip Maen! This will allow me to Special Summon any Epitaph User from my Graveyard! And I'll choose to summon back Epitaph User Endrance!"

As Ryou played his card, the effeminate swordsman reappeared onto the field, brandishing his sword.

 **[Epitaph User Endrance] ATK/DEF: 1800/400**

' _Even though Sorom's paralyzed, he still has higher ATK power than Endrance, but I've got a bad feeling that will change soon.'_ Yusuke thought to himself with dread. "So you brought that guy back, but why?"

Ryou only smirked as he grabbed another card from his hand, "I summon the Tuner Monster, Epitaph of the Temptress!"

Appearing next on the Terror of Death's field was a creature similar to Epitaph of Propagation, only this time made of glowing purple patterns and seemed to easily match with Endrance.

 **[Epitaph of the Temptress] ATK/DEF: 0/0**

"Here it comes…" Yusuke muttered.

"I tune my Level-4 Epitaph User Endrance with my Level-4 Epitaph of the Temptress!" Ryou called out as, just like with Kuhn and the Epitaph of Propagation, the Epitaph of the Temptress overlayed itself with Endrance and emitted a bright flash of purple light.

" _All will be seduced by the sweet trap of the Temptress! The twilight is darkest before the dawn! Synchro Summon! Level-8! Come forth! Avatar Macha, the Temptress!_ "

As the light faded, the creature that appeared next, similar to Magus, had a humanoid upper body with clawed fingers, a mask over its face that was white on the left side and black on the right side, a pair of long cat-like ears, and a wedding veil floating behind its head as it cascaded down the Monster's back. The lower half of its body, however, was a gigantic rose.

 **[Avatar Macha, the Temptress] ATK/DEF: 2800/2200**

"Oh, nuts…" The Dragon Master said nervously. "My Dragon Knight can't beat that monster."

"You won't have to worry about that, because Sorom will be mine!" Ryou declared. "I activate Macha's effect to take control of Sorom the Dark Dragon for three turns! **Seductive Voice!** "

At Ryou's command, Macha's let out a loud screeching noise that pulled Sorom over to his side of the field.

"Hey! Sorom, what are you doing?" Yusuke called out to his monster, but the Dragon Knight of Darkness had no response. The only visible change that signaled he was under Macha's control was the pink haze in his crimson eyes. "This is seriously gonna hurt…"

"Luckily for you, since Sorom is still under the effect of my Suvi Lei, I can't attack with him. But that doesn't mean you'll be safe from Macha! Attack with **Bewitching Wind!** " Ryou commanded.

In response, a purple aura appeared around Macha's claws before the Avatar gave them a swing, sending the energy flying right into Yusuke. The boy crossed his arms together just as the attack struck him, sending him to the ground with a cry of pain.

 **Yusuke LP: 7600 - 2800 = 4800**

"Damn, that really hurt…" Yusuke gritted his teeth to bite back the pain. His clothes were scuffed and torn while scratches were visible on his face.

"And I'll end my turn with that," Ryou concluded. "Now how do you plan to come back from this?"

"Just wait and see!" Yusuke declared, fighting through the pain as he stood back up. "My turn. Draw!" He drew his card and looked at the card he received. _'Yes! It's here!'_ He said in his head as a smirk visibly appeared on his face. "I activate the Spell Card, Advanced Ritual Art! This card allows me to Ritual Summon any 1 Ritual Monster by tributing Normal Monsters from my Deck that equal the number of Levels of the monster I'm summoning."

As he played the card, a summoning altar appeared behind Yusuke as a bright light appeared from the runic circle.

"Now by sending my Dark Magician and my Neo the Magic Swordsman as my Tribute, I call forth the mightiest beast in my Deck!" The boy declared as afterimages of Dark Magician and Neo the Magic Swordsman appeared behind him then were absorbed into the altar as a pillar of light erupted from the summoning ritual.

" _Beast with eyes of blue, fly through the gates of chaos and unleash your destructive rein upon all who gaze upon your majesty! Ritual Summon! Roar! Level 8! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"_

At the end of Yusuke's chant, a large mighty dragon of dark blue and navy scales with glowing cyan blue chaos energy forming from between the armor emerged from the light. Its blue eyes gazed down at the Shadow Duelist as it released a loud roar that echoed across the battlefield.

 **[Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon] ATK/DEF: 4000/0**

' _Damn, he had a Monster_ this _strong?_ ' Ryou mentally questioned, then looked at his hand. ' _I only have one Monster that could possibly get over that thing…_ '

"Battle! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, attack Avatar Macha! **Chaos MAX Blast!** " Yusuke shouted. The Blue-Eyes reared its head back as the chaos energy gathered at its maw then with an unrestrained flick of its tail, the dragon unleashed the attack upon the Avatar.

Ryou braced himself, raising both his arms to guard against the attack as Macha was struck dead-on by the blast and instantly obliterated.

 **Ryou's LP: 7300 - 1200 = 6100**

"Yes!" Yusuke pumped his arm. "And since Macha has been destroyed, its effect on Sorom is no more!"

"Damn it…" Ryou growled as the seductive power of the Temptress dissipated from the Dark Dragon and Sorom moved back to Yusuke's side of the field. "But since Macha was removed from the field, it's returned to my Extra Deck and I can summon Endrance back to the field in Attack Mode!"

Reappearing once again to Ryou's field was the androgynous swordsman.

 **[Epitaph User Endrance] ATK/DEF: 1800/400**

"Well, you can't win them all. Now I throw two cards face-down and end my turn." Yusuke declared as two cards appeared behind his dragon and Sorom.

Ryou skipped his Draw Phase once again, as per the effect of Reckless Greed, and looked through his cards, "I activate the Spell Card, Creator's Experiment! With this card, I'll banish the Reckless Greed in my Graveyard!" As Ryou played his Spell, the Trap Card he declared stuck out of the Graveyard slot and he proceeded to put it into his pocket. "Then, I'll send the Spell Card Lei Zas from my hand to the Graveyard!" Ryou then pushed the declared card into his Graveyard. "And that will allow me to add any card from my Deck to my hand!" The Terror of Death then pulled his Deck out of his slot and skimmed through the cards until he found what he desired. "The card I choose to add is Epitaph Fragment!" After revealing his card, Ryou shuffled his Deck and put it back. "Now I'll summon Epitaph User Atoli in Defense Mode!"

As Ryou played his card, a young girl with short blonde hair appeared, wearing a small green dress, a short white wing-shaped mantle on her back, white stockings, and a white hat. In her hands, Atoli tightly held onto a flower-shaped staff.

 **[Epitaph User Atoli] ATK/DEF: 300/2200**

Yusuke grimaced. _'Oh man, I'd hate to destroy her, but I have no choice.'_ He looked at Ryou. "Don't think summoning a nice girl like her will stop me from winning this Duel." He shouted.

"Oh don't worry, she won't be staying for long. And then I'll slay your dragon!" Ryou declared as he played the card he had added to his hand. "I activate my Spell Card, Epitaph Fragment! Since I control an Epitaph User, I'll Special Summon an Epitaph Tuner Monster from my Deck!" Once again, Ryou took out his Deck and searched through it before grabbing what he wanted. "I choose Epitaph of Deception!"

Just like Epitaph of Propagation and Epitaph of the Temptress before it, Epitaph of Deception was a creature made up of strange glowing patterns, this time with a light green color and appeared as though they would easily fit over Atoli's body.

 **[Epitaph of Deception] ATK/DEF: 0/0**

"And then I'll tune my Level-4 Epitaph user Atoli with my Level-3 Epitaph of Deception!" Ryou called out as, just like with his previous Synchro Summons, Epitaph of Deception overlayed itself on top of Atoli before the field was covered in a bright turquoise light.

" _The Mirage of Deceit betrays all with the flawed image of their desires! The twilight is darkest before the dawn! Synchro Summon! Level-7! Give me strength! Avatar Innis, the Mirage of Deceit!_ "

When the light faded, both Atoli and her Epitaph were replaced with a large humanoid figure with a white, almost porcelain face, a thick, white and green halo floated above its head as a thin green, white and gold ring hovered behind it with leaf-like protrusions sticking out of it. Innis' lower body was entirely hidden by what seemed to be a large white gown, and even its arms were hidden with only its hands exposed. Turquoise spheres appeared inches from Innis' hands and blades of energy extended from both of them.

 **[Avatar Innis, the Mirage of Deceit] ATK/DEF: 2200/3500**

"Another Avatar monster," Yusuke narrowed his eyes. _'Still, my dragon's safe because card effects don't affect him, but Sorom is still vulnerable because of that Trap Card.'_ He said in his thoughts.

"I'll activate Innis' effect! Once per turn, I can cut the ATK of all your Monsters in half until my next Standby Phase!" Ryou explained. " **Haze of Treason!** "

In response, Innis let out a painful wailing sound as the leaf-like protrusions on its ring started to quiver and a strange mist seeped from them, spreading across the field and weakening Yusuke's Monsters.

"I don't think so! Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon can't be targeted by any card effects, that includes monster effects. Unfortunately, my Dark Dragon doesn't have that kind of effect." Yusuke interjected.

"Unfortunately for you, Innis' effect doesn't target anyway. It hits all of your Monsters indiscriminately, meaning your Dragon is vulnerable."

"What!?" Yusuke exclaimed as his dragon and warrior were hit with the mist.

 **[Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon] ATK/DEF: 4000/0 = 2000/0**

 **[Sorom the Dark Dragon] ATK/DEF: 2500/2100 = 1250/2100**

"Now say goodbye to your Dragon! Innis, take out Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! **Confusion Flight!** " Ryou commanded.

At the declaration of attack, Innis let out another painful wail as its body disappeared into the mist. The next thing Yusuke knew, his Chaos MAX Dragon had been split in half by Innis using her energy blades.

As the dragon exploded due to its chaos energy being released, Yusuke cried out as the rough winds through him off his feet.

 **Yusuke LP: 4800 - 200 = 4600**

"Crap, I just lost one of my most powerful cards." He grunted after recovering from the shockwave. "And I only have Sorom on my field, but he's too weak to fight either of Ryou's monsters." Yusuke glanced at the Dark Dragon Knight, who seemed to be weakened to the point that he dropped on one knee. "If he makes another attack then my knight will be slaughtered."

"I'll end my turn with that," Ryou concluded as Innis reappeared on his side of the field.

Yusuke released a breath of relief. _'That's good. I already lost my dragon. I can't lose Sorom right now.'_ His focus returned to the field. _'Still, I have to find some way to keep his Synchro Monsters from using their effects.'_

Sorom glanced back at his master, giving him a look that the boy seemed to understand.

"Right then. It's my move! Draw!" Yusuke declared as he drew his card and added it to his hand. "Since it's my 2nd Standby Phase, my Swords of Concealing Light card is destroyed."

At his declaration, the black swords on Ryou's field burst into particles.

"Next, I banish my DARK-attribute Dark Blade and my LIGHT-attribute Neo the Magic Swordsman from my Graveyard in order to Special Summon from my hand, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!" The Dragon Master shouted as he played the card he had drawn onto his Duel Disk.

Rising beside Sorom is a masculine humanoid warrior clad in lustrous black and gold armor that shined with a holy light. In his hands, he wielded a curved saber and a wicked kite shield. His long blood red hair blew in the wind while his cold red eyes glared at his foes.

 **[Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning] ATK/DEF: 3000/2500**

"Then I'll activate the Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Trap Card and free my Dark Dragon from its paralyzing effects." Yusuke declared, playing his spell as a typhoon of wind blew Ryou's Continuous Trap from the field.

With the effects gone, Sorom stood back up and brandished his sword with a look of vengeance.

"Battle! Black Luster Soldier attack Avatar Innis! **Shining Chaos Slash!** " Yusuke declared as the soldier lunged at Innis and slashed with his sword shining with a holy light. The sword struck true… yet Innis remained on the field. "What the hell!?"

"Innis' effect prevents itself from being destroyed by battle or card effects up to twice per turn. That means you'll need to waste three cards if you want my Monster off the field," Ryou explained with a smirk.

Yusuke growled in frustration. "Shit…"

 **Ryou LP: 6100 - 800 = 5300**

"Care to try again? You still have another Monster left, after all," Ryou taunted.

"Well, I was gonna save this card for later, but since you insist… I activate my Trap Card, Dimensional Barrier!" Yusuke declared as one of his face-down cards lifted up to reveal the Dimensional Barrier. "By declaring 1 monster card type, neither of us can Special Summon monsters of that declared type for the rest of this turn, also I can negate the effects of all monster of that type while they are on the field. And I'm sure you know which one I'm declaring."

"So you're going to use your Trap in order to bypass her destruction immunity," Ryou summarized. "Too bad you didn't activate it first because now you've wasted your Black Luster Soldier. But even if so, Dimensional Barrier only negates effects of Monsters on the field. Once Innis leaves the field, I can use its other effect to return it to my Extra Deck and bring back Atoli."

"True and it may seem like a waste," Suddenly, Yusuke smirked. "Unless I play this card from my hand. The Spell Card, Soul Exchange! Since I haven't made a Normal Summon, I'm gonna use one of your monsters and I'll choose Epitaph User Endrance. Now by sacrificing your monster, I'll summon a new warrior to my side of the field."

Ryou growled in slight annoyance as Endrance vanished from the field.

"And I'll also Tribute Sorom the Dark Dragon as well." At Yusuke's declaration, Sorom vanished into motes of light. "With these sacrifices, I call forth another monster from my hand. A monster with equal power of my warrior. I summon the Black Luster Soldier - Sacred Soldier!"

A pillar of light emerges beside the other Black Luster Soldier. Stepping out is a light blue-skinned man wearing white and gold heavenly armor that possessed a small set of wings. He wielded a thick one-handed sword and an elegant kite shield. His braided snow white hair fell down his back like a tail.

 **[Black Luster Soldier - Sacred Soldier] ATK/DEF: 3000/2500**

"And since I Normal Summon my Sacred Soldier to the field, I can target one of my banished LIGHT or DARK monster and 1 card you control. If I do that then my banished card returns to the Graveyard while the card you control is banished instead. I choose my Dark Blade and return him to the Graveyard and choose Avatar Innis to banish!" Yusuke declared, gesturing to the monster on Ryou's field. "And don't forget, my Dimensional Barrier negated all Synchro Monster effects, that includes the one that returns it to your Extra Deck."

As the shining Black Luster Soldier was about to remove the Avatar from the field, Innis' body slowly disappeared from the field as a result of its own effect.

"Actually, since Innis' effect activates once it's already off the field, it won't be under the effect of your Dimensional Barrier at that point, meaning it goes back to my Extra Deck anyway," Ryou clarified.

"But it can still be destroyed." Yusuke pointed out.

"Except you've also already skipped your Battle Phase by activating Soul Exchange after your failed attack from Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning," Ryou pointed out, now sounding less than impressed. "You're certainly not proving me wrong about being an amateur. I'll make sure to finish this duel within the next three turns. And with that, Atoli returns to my field!"

Returning to Ryou's field was the angelic-looking Spellcaster.

 **[Epitaph User Atoli] ATK/DEF: 300/2200**

"That's if you can." Yusuke retorted with a frown. "I end my turn."

"We'll find out, won't we? Draw!" Ryou called out, drawing his next card now that the effect of Reckless Greed ended and looking at it, a smirk across his lips. "Well now, looks like I might be able to end this sooner than I thought. I'll summon someone you seem to be familiar with! Epitaph User Haseo - First Form!"

As Ryou played his next card, a teenage male with red eyes, shaggy silver hair, an exposed midriff and wearing a black leather wardrobe consisting almost entirely of belts appeared. His shoulders were decorated with strange tattoos and the marks on his face over his eyes were shaped like red lightning bolts.

 **[Epitaph User Haseo - First Form] ATK/DEF: 1500/1000**

"And since I control Epitaph User Atoli, Haseo will gain 800 ATK!" Ryou explained as Haseo's power surged.

 **[Epitaph User Haseo - First Form] ATK/DEF: 1500/1000 = 2300/1000**

' _Gotta wait… can't rush in recklessly,'_ Yusuke said to himself.

"Next, I'll flip-summon Epitaph User Yata, which you left alone on my field ever since your Swords of Concealing Light!" Ryou declared as the face-down card on his field vanished and Yata reappeared.

 **[Epitaph User Yata] ATK/DEF: 1500/1700**

"Now I'll activate Yata's effect to destroy your face-down card!" Ryou called out as this time Yata summoned a ball of flaming rock from the sky down onto Yusuke's hidden card. The card lifts up to reveal itself as Super Soldier Rebirth which shatters into pieces.

"So much for that card…" Yusuke gritted his teeth.

"Then I'll activate my third Epitaph Fragment Spell Card! Since you've already seen this card so much already, I won't bother explaining what it does again," Ryou said with a cocky smirk before pulling out his Deck and grabbing the card he wanted. "I'll Special Summon my Epitaph of Death!"

Appearing next onto Ryou's side of the field was another set of strange patterns, these ones glowing bright red with a pair of curved horns around where the head should be.

 **[Epitaph of Death] ATK/DEF: 0/0**

' _Then that means…'_ Yusuke held his breath in shock.

"When used as Synchro Material, I can treat Epitaph User Haseo - First Form as a Level-6 Monster!" Ryou announced. "So I'll tune my Level-6 Epitaph User Haseo - First Form with my Level-2 Epitaph of Death!"

As with his other Synchro Summons, Epitaph of Death overlayed itself on top of Epitaph User Haseo - First Form and emitted a brilliant flash of red light.

" _The Shadow of Death looms over all! The twilight is darkest before the dawn! Synchro Summon! Level-8! Come on… Come on…! I'm right here! Avatar Skeith, The Terror of Death - First Form!_ "

As the light faded, Yusuke found himself face-to-face with the very same creature that Ryou had been riding on to follow him prior to the duel. A new addition, however, was a large black staff as long as Skeith's body was tall. A curved blade of red energy then appeared from the top of the staff, turning the weapon into a scythe.

 **[Avatar Skeith, The Terror of Death - First Form] ATK/DEF: 3000/2500**

' _I can sense it… an aura of inescapable death. So this is Skeith, the First Phase of Morganna.'_ Yusuke grimaced as he faced down the reaper-like monster.

"Now I will activate Skeith's effect! Once per turn, I can destroy any 1 card my opponent controls! And if that card happens to be a Monster, Skeith will gain half of that Monster's ATK until the End Phase!" Ryou explained.

"Not good…" The Dragon Master gritted his teeth.

"Honestly it wouldn't matter at this point which one I pick since Skeith will gain the same amount of power either way, but for posterity's sake, I'll choose to destroy your Envoy of the Beginning!" The Terror of Death selected. "Now strip him of his power! **Data Drain!** "

Skeith let out a howling roar as the Avatar's scythe disappeared and its right arm changed into a large cannon. The creature then aimed the cannon at the chaos warrior and charged a blast before firing it. Once the blast hit, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning was reduced to data fragments and quickly pulled into Skeith's cannon. The Avatar's arm then reverted to normal as its body glowed a deep red and its power grew.

 **[Avatar Skeith, The Terror of Death - First Form] ATK/DEF: 3000/2500 = 4500/2500**

Yusuke braced himself knowing exactly what was coming next. _'If I lose my Sacred Soldier, I'll be defenseless for a direct attack. I'm done for. There's nothing in my hand that I can use to save him.'_ He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Dammit… not like this…" He muttered to himself.

"Skeith! Attack his Sacred Soldier!" Ryou commanded. " **Fierce Decapitation!** "

Materializing his scythe back into his hands, Skeith pulled his weapon back before swinging with all his might, cleaving through Black Luster Soldier - Sacred Soldier with ease.

With his warrior destroyed, Yusuke felt his LP take a plunge.

 **Yusuke LP: 4600 - 1500 = 3100**

"Shit! He was my last defense." He growled. _'What can I do? Just what can I do?!'_ He screamed in his head.

" _ **Do not fear…"**_ A calm, velvet voice spoke. _**"You can still win… the next card you draw… will lead you to victory…"**_

' _That voice… I've heard it before.'_ Yusuke's eyes widened as he glanced at his Deck. _'But what card? I'll just have to survive this turn and hope for the best.'_

"Yata! Attack him directly! **Ani Zot!** " Ryou called out, to which Yata cast a spell that caused a black fog to appear around Yusuke's feet before massive claws shot upward around him.

The boy cried out in pain as the claws slashed his body, leaving deep and bleeding cuts on his flesh.

 **Yusuke LP: 3100 - 1500 = 1600**

Blood spilled the earth as Yusuke fell to his knees, struggling to keep himself up as he gritted his teeth to fight through the pain. His muscles screamed for rest and his vision started to have black spots.

"Pathetic, I was expecting more. I have no idea why Anubis and Garon are so concerned about you and your friend," Ryou said dryly as he pushed three cards from his hand into his Deck. "I'll set three cards to finish my turn."

Yusuke panted heavily as he pushed himself back onto his feet, despite his wobbling legs. He could feel his consciousness slowly fade due to the blood loss. _'Have to… keep fighting… must… help Corrin…'_ He tried to say in his head as his trembling fingers slowly reached to draw a card. _'Have… to…'_

" **Do you require my darkness?"** A tempting voice whispered in his ear. **"Do you want to make this man suffer?"**

Yusuke didn't respond, his mind clouded with pain and images of his defeat.

" **Give in to my hold and I shall grant us victory. You know you can't win without my help."**

The boy still kept silent… then gave a small nod in reply. "Fine," He said quietly.

" **Good. You just sit back and rest. I'll take over your body and win this Duel for you."** With that said, Yusuke felt his consciousness drift into darkness… and a new presence took over his body.

From Ryou's point of view, it looked as if Yusuke was having a mental conflict or he believed that the boy had succumbed to fear.

"What's the matter? Have you finally given up? If you want out of this with your life, give me the Dark Dragon Knight card," Ryou offered, but then chuckled with amusement. "But then that wouldn't be as fun as taking it from you."

Suddenly, a sinister chuckle came from the boy. One that sounded far too deadly for a teen like him to utter. "Oh, you believe you can wield the power of the Darkness?" A silky, masculine voice asked. "When you yourself… are afraid of it? How hilarious, you foolish mortal."

Before Ryou could inquire what the speaker meant, Yusuke's snow-white hair suddenly turned midnight black and when he glared right at the Shadow Duelist, his eyes had bled from blue to blood red which glowed ominously. Then came the aura… an aura of suffocating darkness that threatened to choke the very air itself. The Nohrians and Hoshidans that fought against each other stopped in cold fear along with their Summons.

Even the monsters on Ryou's field seemed to freeze in terror, Skeith included. And he was the Terror of Death!

"All creatures are born from Darkness and from the Darkness, they must return." The being possessing Yusuke's body said in a cryptic manner. "Death itself is a being that cannot escape from Darkness. It devours all and shall consume the very Light itself." He chuckled sinisterly. "Ah, but I'm getting off track. I believe I was about to win this Duel."

Ryou couldn't help but scoff a laugh, "You? Win this duel? When I have almost 4000 more Life Points than you? Oh wait, since my End Phase passed, Atoli's effect increases my Life Points by 300 for every Monster I control. So that'll put me 4600 Life Points ahead of you."

In response to this, Atoli waved her staff and she cast her healing magic, but at the same time, the power Skeith had absorbed faded.

 **Ryou LP: 5300 + 900 = 6200**

 **[Avatar Skeith, The Terror of Death - First Form] ATK/DEF: 4500/2500 = 3000/2500**

"True, you have more Life Points and you have three monsters on your field, but I've yet to unveil my power. A power that trumps even Death itself." 'Yusuke' said with a dark smirk on his face as he placed his fingers on the Deck as a card on top suddenly began to pulse with a purple light. "I control the very Darkness itself. And Darkness shall lead me to victory and your crushing defeat! I evoke **Dark Draw!** " He drew his card then glanced at it… and began to cackle loudly.

"At your Standby Phase, I'll activate two of my face-down cards! My Trap Cards, Jar of Avarice and Deceitful Mirage!" As Ryou called out his card's names, two of the three rose up. "With the former, I can add any five cards in my Graveyard back to my Deck and then draw one card!" Ryou then proceeded to add back two copies of Epitaph Fragment, his Epitaph of the Temptress, his Epitaph of Propagation, and his Epitaph of Deception into his Deck, then shuffled them and drew one new card. "And with Deceitful Mirage, since I control an Avatar Synchro Monster, for the duration of this turn, all cards I control are immune to destruction!"

"That's fine… because the card I drew won't be going after your monsters." The possessed Dragon Master smirked as he revealed it to be a card with a black and white surface. "I play the Dark Graveyard Contract Spell Card! With this card, if I have Sorom the Dark Dragon in my Graveyard and a certain number of monsters… I can use them to form a creature of insurmountable power!"

When 'Yusuke' said that and played the card, Sorom's hand erupted from the earth followed by the hand of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, his two Black Luster Soldiers, Dark Blade, and the claw of his Blue-Eyes. A dark purple alchemic circle appeared above everyone, covering the sky as dark clouds came from the ritual.

The bodies of every monster in the boy's Graveyard floated up with the Dark Dragon Knight at the center… then Sorom began to writhe and scream in agony as his body was forcefully changed into a new form.

" _Dragon Knight of Darkness, offer your flesh and soul to the Shadows and give rise to the new god that conquers Time and Death itself! Dark Contract Summon! Corrupt! Level 12! The essence of Darkness itself… Dark Dragon God, Zorok!"_ 'Yusuke' chanted with a mad grin.

As the flesh of the fallen monsters clung to Sorom's form, the black armor he wore began to change and meld, forming a set of scales that gleamed like gems. His human form morphed to become more draconic and his eyes sharpened as a maw of razor-sharp teeth sprouted from a deep black muzzle. A pair of sinister dragon wings painfully emerged from his back along with a bladed tail that coiled on reflex. Once the now transformed monster opened its eyes to reveal its glowing red orbs, it released a roar so loud that it silenced the battlefield.

 **[Dark Dragon God, Zorok] ATK/DEF: ?/?**

"Undetermined, huh? I'm guessing the ATK is based on how many Monsters you used, isn't it," Ryou assumed.

"On the contrary," The being smirked. "He gains ATK… based on the amount of Darkness that is fed to him. And this boy is a whirlpool of Darkness."

A dark aura flowed from Yusuke's body and surrounded the Dark Dragon God, filling it with more power than any known monster card ever known.

 **[Dark Dragon God, Zorok] ATK/DEF: ?/? = 10000/0**

"What the hell?" Ryou questioned from just how absurd this Monster apparently worked.

"Ah, I see to have confused you. Allow me to explain. You see, the Elemental Dragon Knights are not normal monster cards. They have power hidden inside of them. A power that even Naga herself didn't know about. And thanks to me, I've unlocked _my_ power." 'Yusuke' grinned menacingly. "Power that goes beyond the rules of this feeble human game. A power greater than my siblings. A power that I will use… to crush you."

"We'll see about that," Ryou said with a hint of determination. ' _But if this is related to that Dark Dragon Knight card… Maybe it's not a good idea to give it to Anubis or Garon. I'm gonna have to keep it out of their hands until I figure out what to do with it myself._ '

"Zorok's special effect activates. I can bypass all your monsters and attack you directly." 'Yusuke' declared. "And when I do, my monster can't be affected by any card or any monster in your hand, your field, Graveyard, or Deck." He smirked as he raised a hand. "Zorok," Then gestured at Ryou. "Take out his Life Points."

The Dark Dragon God roared ferociously as dark energy began to pool into his maw, revealing a black and purple orb that grew with more dark energy to point it nearly burst.

" **Dark Destruction Cannon!** " At the boy's command, Zorok unleashed a powerful beam of darkness that skimmed past Ryou's monsters and right at him.

"I think not," Ryou said defiantly as he held up the card he had drawn from Jar of Avarice. "Since you declared a direct attack, I can Special Summon this Monster! Vagrant A.I. Zefie!"

As Ryou played his card, a little girl with long, saffron-colored hair, reddish-purple eyes and wearing a white dress appeared, an innocent teddy bear clutched in one hand.

 **[Vagrant A.I. Zefie] ATK/DEF: 300/300**

"And when summoned by her effect, the current Battle Phase ends on the spot!" Ryou exclaimed.

In response, Zefie held up her free hand towards Zorok's attack and a massive barrier appeared, stopping the blast in its tracks.

"Oh?" The being possessing Yusuke inclined a brow with intrigue. "I must say that was quite an impressive turn of events…" Then he began to release a dark chuckle. "But did you think that was my Dragon God's _only_ ability?"

"Considering you can't destroy my cards thanks to Deceitful Mirage *and* I just brought your Battle Phase to an end, I don't really see what else you can do this turn. And on my next turn, I'll have Skeith steal the power of your Dragon God to finish you off."

"There won't be a next turn because I activate my Dark Dragon God's _second_ special ability. If his Battle Phase is ended due to a card's effect then he can deliver both players damage with all the ATK points that he possesses and it can't be stopped by neither of our monsters or our card effects."

"Shit…" Ryou raised his arms to brace himself from this mutual suicide attack 'Yusuke' was planning with his Dragon God.

"Oh, but don't worry about your monsters…" The possessed boy's smirk widened until it nearly split his face. "They will be joining in our agony together. Zorok… **Dark Divine Punishment.** "

In response, Zorok released another roar as bolts of dark energy erupted from his body and struck both Duelists and even Ryou's monsters. Yata, Atol, and Zefie cried out in pain before they were destroyed and Ryou grit his teeth as he tried to withstand the attack… until he felt a presence looming over him. The Terror of Death looked up to see Skeith hovering over him in an attempt to shield him from the attack.

"What the hell?" Ryou questioned, having no idea what the hell was going on. Since when did any of his Monsters have sentience of their own?

All the while, the loud cackling of the sinister presence controlling Yusuke continued as Zorok's attack zapped him.

 **Yusuke LP: 1600 - 10000 = 0**

 **Ryou LP: 6300 - 10000 = 0**

 **DRAW**

With the Duel over, Zorok gave one final roar before vanishing into motes of black light.

Once Skeith had vanished from the field, Ryou dropped to one knee gasping for breath from the experience of that Duel.

"What the hell… Just what the hell was that…?" Ryou questioned as he breathed heavily, then looked up towards Yusuke.

Despite the smoke rising from his form and the injuries he possessed, Yusuke still had that damnable smirk on his face. "Well, I can honestly say that coming out at the end was rather entertaining." He remarked while popping his neck. "You're strong and quick witted. I dare say, if I had found you instead of this boy then you and I would have loads of fun. Unfortunately, you were not worthy to wield my power. On the plus side, you managed to push this child to his near mental limit for me to break free and cut loose." The possessed young man gave Ryou a mocking bow. "For that, you have this knight's gratitude and mercy."

"You realize I just need to kill the kid, right?" Ryou asked, having finally caught his breath and ready to jump at Yusuke at any moment. "But if I had to guess… _you're_ what Anubis and Garon are really after, aren't you. Not Sorom the Dark Dragon."

"Well, I have no idea who Anubis is, but Garon? That foolish old man could never handle my power." The being snickered. "Still, I'm rather flattered that such notable figures are seeking my strength." At his words, tendrils of darkness coiled and snaked around Yusuke's body and covered his wounds… then healing them. "Regardless, they are welcome to try. And as for Sorom the Dark Dragon? He is merely my vessel along with this child. And despite what you might think of me, I do need them relatively alive so if you threaten my host… I will pull you inside out and leave your body in the sun for the crows to devour."

The two stared each other down… then 'Yusuke' began to chuckle.

"Well, this game has been fun, but it's time for me to find that girl that my host is infatuated with." The possessed Dragon Master turned on his heel and began to leave, giving Ryou a wave. "Do tell your masters that I said "Hello" because I will eventually meet them face-to-face. Until we meet again… little Terror of Death."

Once 'Yusuke' left, Ryou dropped to his knees. While the Terror of Death was able to catch his breath, the last attack still left his body in pain as it took all he had to keep himself from collapsing before his opponent.

"Damn it… So that's the kind of power Garon and Anubis are after…" Ryou turned his gaze down to the ground, his eyes narrowed, before briefly closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I need to get back… and report on what happened…"

After summoning Skeith and climbing into the Avatar's hand, Ryou made his way back to Garon's castle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

* * *

While traversing through the corpse-ridden battlefield, 'Yusuke' smirked as he passed by dead Hoshidan soldiers and Nohrian warriors.

"Ah, human idiocy. I can never get enough of it." The possessed boy remarked coldly as he strolled nonchalantly through the field.

Suddenly, he felt the boy's body reaching its limit and fell to one knee.

"Damn, this body is beginning to reject my presence. I'll have to return back into the vessel's soul before I can regain my full strength." The being hissed as the dark aura surrounding him receded. His hair and eye color reverted back to their original appearance.

Before Yusuke even realized it, his body fell to the ground amongst the corpses of men and monsters. His mind blank and his consciousness dark to the world around him.

While the boy laid there on the dirt, a female figure discovered the Dragon Master and stared down at his unconscious form.

* * *

 **[Plains of Hoshido]**

* * *

While the battle between Hoshido and Nohr intensified, Corrin arrived on the battlefield along with the other Hoshidan Royal Siblings to discover Ryoma and Xander in a sword fight.

The Nohrian Prince noticed the girl after breaking a sword lock with the samurai. "Corrin, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?" He asked with concern.

"Xander!" Corrin said with shock. "I'm fine. But… why are you invading Hoshido?!"

"Father says it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed." Xander said to his adopted sister.

Corrin's eyes widened in surprise at the suggestion. "Xander… I… I need a minute."

However, Ryoma came to his blood-sister's defense. "Be careful, Corrin. That man is a Nohrian commander!"

"Ryoma…" The silver-haired girl grimaced.

Soon enough, Nohrian reinforcements arrived to assist their commander and with them were the rest of the Nohrian Royal Siblings.

"Corrin!" Camilla called out. "I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!"

Leo smiled at his older sister. "I'm glad you're OK, Corrin. You must have the devil's own luck!"

"Yaaay!" Elise cheered. "We got our sister back!"

Hinoka angrily shouted, "Nohrian scum! First, you kidnap her, now you lied to her?! Corrin is MY sister, not yours!" Suddenly, her Summon emerged behind her to reveal a dragon with red, white, and yellow scales with mismatch eyes of ruby and emerald. This was Hinoka's Summon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Camilla shook her head. "You are mistaken. Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her." With a flourish of her long lavender hair, a black and hot pink dragon themed after a rose appeared behind her. This was Camilla's Summon, the Black Rose Dragon.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes. "Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family in Hoshido!" He shouted as his Stardust Dragon emerged to defend him.

Xander leveled a glare at the High Prince of Hoshido. "We have loved you and raised you since you were a child." He said, speaking to Corrin. "Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!" In a burst of flames, Xander's Red Dragon Archfiend arrived and glared down its rival dragon.

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" Ryoma shouted.

"No, Corrin!" Xander interjected. "Nohr is your home!"

Corrin looks at Xander briefly then at Ryoma, who gestures at her with his hand.

"This way!" He shouts.

The girl's gaze landed Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi, who look at her in return.

"B-Big sister?" Sakura said shyly.

Corrin looked to Camilla, Elise, and Leo, who looked at her intently.

"She's my sister!" Elise childishly retorted.

Corrin looks to Xander, who gestures with a hand held out to her.

"We're your family." He said, hoping that the girl would choose him and his siblings.

The silver-haired princess looked down with a pained grimace. What could she do? Choose her blood-related family and defend Hoshido or side with her adoptive family and fight with Nohr? On one side, both of these families had their faults, but on another, they had their benefits.

What can she do? What was she supposed to do?! If she chose one family then she'd have to fight the other…

"My family…" She muttered to himself.

Regardless of what she chooses, her decision will definitely affect her fate… so with no other choice, she made her decision.

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the end of the chapter. Leaving it on a cliffhanger!**

 **A big round of applause for The Azure Guardian for his help in both the Duel and his assistance with this chapter. Care to say something to the readers?**

 **TAG: Well first, for anyone who may have noticed that GKC puts information for any self-made cards that appear within the chapter for the first time… we're going to be holding off on that for the cards used by Ryou since there's a certain thing I'm doing with them and posting their information would ruin the surprise.**

 **Exactly, so for now, you will only get the cards that I have made and will be posting along with others who have petitioned their OCs in this story.**

 **TAG: Especially since they would spoil the development path for Ryou. Granted anyone familiar with .hack/G.U. would most likely have some idea of what's going to happen with the deck, I want to have at least some kind of surprise for those that don't.**

 **In any case, here are the cards that were featured in this chapter…**

* * *

 **[Dark Dimension Sacrifice]**

 **[Trap]**

 **Description:** If a DARK-attribute monster on your field is targeted for an attack then Tribute that monster to Special Summon a monster card from your Deck with ATK higher than the Tributed monster. If the monster Special Summoned is "Sorom the Dark Dragon", your opponent's Spell/Trap card effects are nullified for the rest of the turn.

* * *

 **[Dark Graveyard Contract]**

 **[Spell]**

 **Description:** If you have "Sorom the Dark Dragon" and a select number of monsters are in your Graveyard, activate this card to Dark Contract Summon.

* * *

 **[Dark Dragon God, Zorok]**

 **[Level: 12] [Dragon/Effect] [DARK] [ATK/DEF: ?/?]**

 **Description:** (Can only be Special Summoned with the use of "Dark Graveyard Contract", a select number of monsters in the Graveyard, and if "Sorom the Dark Dragon" is one of the summoning materials) This card gains ATK depending on the amount of your inner Darkness. This card can make a direct attack on your opponent and it cannot be affected by your opponent's card effects. If this card's Battle Phase is ended due to a card's effect then both players receive damage equal to the amount of ATK it has; card effects cannot negate this effect.

* * *

 **Now before you say anything, this will be the only time that the Dark Dragon God monster card appears in this story. One-time thing. Simple as that.**

 **If you have any ideas for new cards then petition them in a PM.**

 **Review and comment on this story. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	8. AN: News

**Hey, everyone...**

 **I... just received word that my great-grandmother passed away today. The news hit my parents hard. My father had to inform the rest of the family about it and...**

 **Well, it hasn't hit me yet, but I'm upset.**

 **I'm sure some of you reading this have lost family or friends and I know some of you are probably gonna give me words of encouragement.**

 **I don't know when the funeral is or if the whole family will be there, but I know that if it does happen that I won't be able to write or upload chapters for my stories for a while.**

 **So... until it happens, I'm just gonna keep on with life because... that's all I can do.**

 **Peace out, everyone...**


End file.
